


Dawn Light

by XuanYue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), M/M, Modern but not AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 奧德里奇不記得醒來之前的任何事情，他找到一份工作，過著普通的生活。在某個下雪之前的冬夜裡，他遇見了一個老人，擁有一雙夜空般的灰藍色眼眸，深藏的記憶開始蠢蠢欲動。





	1. Chapter 1

  
01  
  
奧德里奇一邊刷著廁所的地板，一邊想著待會得順路到超市去買點東西，家裡的麵包已經吃完了，火腿和牛奶也得補充，否則他的冰箱裡除了啤酒之外什麼也沒有。將充滿消毒泡沫的地板沖乾淨，再用拖把拖乾，他今天的工作就結束了，不過一定要弄到一點水氣都不剩才行，聖安多尼之家安置的都是些年老體弱的長者，對他們來說，隨便一摔都能造成嚴重的傷害。  
  
直到確定廁所的地板不再濕滑，他才把捲起的袖子放下，走出廁所，查德已經打掃好女廁在走廊上等他了。奧德里奇發現他的同事早早換下聖安多尼之家的墨綠色POLO衫，改穿上紫色襯衫、皮衣外套與黑色的緊身牛仔褲，鞋子也換成麂皮材質的樂福鞋，雖然查德平常就熱衷跟他分享時尚見解，不過這種打扮還是第一次出現。  
  
「約會？是哪個女孩那麼可憐受到你的青睞？」  
  
他往更衣室走去，一邊將走廊上的大燈關閉，留下間接照明的小燈，雖然才六點多不到七點，不過老人家都早睡早起，大多吃過晚飯就回到各自房間休息。  
  
「不，費奇、史丹和我打算幫你辦一個小小的慶祝會，就讓我們去酒吧喝個痛快吧！」  
  
「慶祝什麼？」  
  
「你的重生之日啊，夥伴！一年前你濕淋淋從泰晤士河裡爬出來，我們還以為酒喝太多看見幻覺還是遇到鬼魂呢！什麼都來不及問你就『啪』得倒下了，差點沒把我們嚇死！」查德對他眨眨眼睛，露出諂媚的笑容。「走嘛，你忍心拒絕我們的好意嗎？」  
  
「喔？」奧德里奇慢吞吞地脫下制服，換上一件深藍色的連帽T恤，「看來傑西、蕾妮和雪倫都沒有獲邀，我記得你不是對雪倫有點意思嗎？」  
  
「雪倫早就拒絕我了，真是沒有眼光！」查德看起來氣憤難平，「再說，聯誼本來就不該邀已婚的人和那些女孩嘛！傑西是個好丈夫和好爸爸，我可不想害他被珍妮佛奪命連環call，只因為沒準時買尿布回家。」  
  
「聯誼，嗯？原來不是我的慶祝會啊？」  
  
奧德里奇拉長了聲音，斜眼看著查德，要是誇張點表示，他都能看到對方的額頭冒出冷汗了，可惜查德只是一臉心虛地傻笑，搭上刻意用髮膠向後梳攏的紅褐髮，看起來有些滑稽。他踢掉膠鞋，套進一雙白色洗舊的CONVERSE裡，綁緊鞋帶，他在街角的二手店用便宜價格買了這雙鞋和深灰色外套，算是他領到第一份薪水之後買給自己的東西。  
  
「我就不去了。」  
  
他背起同樣在二手店買的背包，盤算著要去Tesco還是Morrisons，Tesco的牛奶比較便宜，但Morrisons有機會買到打折的火腿。他這個月買了台小冰箱，雖然是鄰居搬家便宜出清的小家電，不過薪水繳了房租之後就沒剩多少，比起去酒吧花錢跟女孩子一起聊些言不及義的話，他更傾向買半打啤酒和披薩跟朋友們回家看球賽。  
  
「兄弟！」  
  
查德扯著奧德里奇的衣角不放，只差沒跪下來求他。  
  
「要是我有張跟你一樣的臉，還需要這樣三天兩頭聯誼嗎？拜託嘛！我可是答應對方主辦人要帶個金髮碧眼的王子去參加，才勉為其難邀到那些女孩的，不然人家哪願意跟薪水又少、又沒有升遷機會的照顧服務員聯誼？我們整天跟老爺爺、老奶奶混在一起，根本沒有機會認識女孩子，青春年華就要這樣白白消逝了！再這樣下去，我他媽的一定會孤老終生！」  
  
「她知道你嘴裡的王子（Prince）只是普林斯（Prince），不是頭上有王冠那種？」  
  
「廢話！真正的王子都禿得差不多了，除了有錢又有權力，誰想跟他們聯誼？」  
  
奧德里奇被逗得大笑，除了語氣裡酸溜溜的仇富心態之外，查德日漸後退的M型髮線使得這個笑話更有說服力。  
  
「如果現在的王室還有小丑這職位，我想你就不用繼續在這裡當照服員了，查德。」他拍了拍對方的肩，繼續往門外走，「兄弟，我真的沒辦法去，這個月很窮。」  
  
「奧德里奇！好兄弟！酒吧現在推出啤酒無限暢飲的活動，我幫你出錢，只要你願意去露臉！」  
  
繼續拒絕好像就有點不近人情了，而且他也不是真的那麼不想去，免費的酒和漂亮的女孩子誰都喜歡，牛奶和火腿反正不急著買。在什麼都不記得、甚至不知道自己姓名的情況下，查德帶著奧德里奇申請了新身分──雖然相當惡搞地幫他選了普林斯這個姓氏，鼓勵他接受照顧服務員的訓練，讓他學會謀生技能，甚至說服聖安多尼之家的主任將他留下來當約聘人員，省得他去外面找工作卻一問三不知。  
  
「如果加上晚餐的話就一言為定。」  
  
  
  
聖安多尼之家是與政府合作的社會福利單位，由天主教會經營，包含了兩類業務，第一是街友的安置與收容，主要接收年長、幾乎無謀生能力的街友，有時路倒的街友會被送到醫院去，如果沒有太大的健康問題，醫院就會將他們轉介到聖安多尼之家安置；第二是讓街友們回歸社會的職業訓練，還年輕、有工作能力的街友們如果願意，可以在聖安多尼之家接受一些基礎的訓練課程，大多為服務生或保姆一類的工作，受訓期間機構提供宿舍，結束就需要搬出去。  
  
一年前查德和蕾妮在泰晤士河邊發現了奧德里奇，據說查德正營造出十分浪漫的氣氛，差點就能拐到蕾妮的吻，但有個全裸的人突然從河裡爬了出來，朝著他們走了幾步，然後又倒下。嚇得兩個人再也沒有接吻的心情，連忙打電話叫救護車，誰知道被救起的落湯雞不只是個裸奔的變態，還是個失憶的變態，他好像對這個世界毫無概念，什麼都不懂，連自己的名字也想不起來。他們只好先將人帶回聖安多尼中心，聯絡警方也查不出身分，誰知道照服員當久了，連散步都會撿到個案呢？  
  
「就是這樣。」查德口齒不清地說著，發現手裡的酒杯空了，立刻又招手讓服務生送來滿斟的一大杯啤酒，「你們別看這傢伙長了一張像王子一樣人畜無害的臉，他下面可是……相當可觀！」  
  
這句話引起了女孩們小小的驚呼，用手擋著臉的同時，眼角餘光忍不住往奧德里奇的灰色牛仔褲褲檔看去，可惜那裡被長桌和帽T的下襬好好擋住，讓奧德里奇免於受到視線的侵襲。  
  
「吃芹菜吧你！」  
  
史丹把桌上的蔬菜棒塞進查德嘴裡，阻止他繼續說下去。在男主角未出席的場合裡說起奧德里奇的故事總能引起女孩們的興趣，她們會追問「後來呢？他怎麼了？」，然後順利的話女孩們會把好奇心轉移到他們身上，雖然不是每次都很成功，至少也曾要到幾個電話號碼；但當金髮碧眼、有張俊美臉蛋和結實身材的男主角已經得到所有女孩的注意時，繼續講這個故事只讓奧德里奇更加受到矚目，他、查德和費奇簡直比德式豬腳旁邊的碎洋蔥更沒有存在感。  
  
聚會已經進展到酒酣耳熱、差不多所有人都開始放開玩樂的地步，他們抽了籤，把原本雙方隔著長桌的坐法換成梅花座，抽到奧德里奇旁邊座位的女孩甚至發出了小小的歡呼聲，並收到其他女孩忌妒的視線。  
  
穿著碎花洋裝的褐髮女孩坐到奧德里奇身邊，問了一些很尋常的問題，奧德里奇卻覺得自己很難答得上來，例如平常休假有什麼嗜好？聖安多尼之家的工作人員一般來說是早八晚六，有些時候需要配合輪班，但由於人手不足，他們通常需要提早上班，事情做不完就得自主加班，當然，這些多的時數都沒有額外加班費，畢竟經營社會福利機構不容易，他們也知道上頭挺為難的，盡可能想給員工合理的薪水，資金卻真的不夠。在這種情況下，工作日回到家只想癱倒，假日也實在沒什麼錢和力氣到處去玩。  
  
「看足球賽、讀書和……慢跑吧。」  
  
為了彌補對這個世界的一無所知，一開始他花了不少時間在市立圖書館惡補，有些歷史看起來好像很熟悉，有些又像是全新的世界，直到費奇教他使用電腦和網路，他才不用每周末都泡在圖書館裡，而是利用聖安多尼之家提供的公共電腦來吸收新知，畢竟他連手機都沒有。  
  
女孩看起來有點失望，顯然是認為他應該有更新潮的嗜好，像是泛舟或品酒一類的。  
  
「那麼，」碎花洋裝女孩重新振作，露出甜甜的笑容，「你平常都去哪裡挑選衣服呢？」  
  
「二手店。」  
  
「現在古著風格很受歡迎呢！下次休假要不要一起去逛幾間我推薦的古著店？」  
  
「我想我們講的二手店不太一樣。」  
  
查德說過這些聯誼的女孩皆為坐辦公室的粉領族，收入不錯，自我介紹時也確實都任職於大公司，雖然他對品牌沒有研究，也看得出來她們身上的衣服做工頗為細膩。  
  
奧德里奇對女孩微笑，她不明所以也跟著笑，看起來並不介意他說的二手店到底是什麼意思，隔壁的女孩突然藉口說要去化妝室補妝，拖著所有的女孩都拎著小包包離開了座位。  
  
史丹靠過來說這是聯誼的常態，到了一個階段後，女孩們總要到化妝室去對參加的男性評頭論足一番，並討論該如何分配接下來的位置。奧德里奇對史丹投去一個疑惑的眼神，對方聳了聳肩，表示自己有個經常參加聯誼的妹妹，他可是用一杯星巴克換來這個情報。雖然奧德里奇懷疑一杯星巴克換來的情報會多有價值，不過他決定要趁機開溜，反正答應查德的事他已經做到了。他從口袋裡掏出幾張紙鈔，確定足夠付自己那份餐費和酒錢後，還又掏了零錢作為小費放在桌上。  
  
女孩們還沒從廁所裡回來，查德已經喝掛了，費奇和史丹則不打算阻止奧德里奇離開，開玩笑，王子大人在此，騎士們怎麼會有機會贏得公主們的歡心呢？  
  
他對同事們揮揮手說聲明天見，拉高外套的拉鍊，走進外頭的寒風裡。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

02

奧德里奇趕在超市打烊之前買到了牛奶和麵包，火腿的價格太貴了，猶豫許久他還是將手裡的商品放回去。他拎著袋子從超市裡走出來，深藍色的夜空總是給他一種熟悉的安全感，氣溫降得很低，結帳時他聽見店員說晚一些可能會開始下雪。

他戴上帽子抵禦越來越冷的空氣，也把手插進口袋裡，或許是因為低溫特報的關係，路上沒什麼行人，就連平常三更半夜還在外面遊蕩的那些青少年都不見蹤影。他往貸居的小公寓走去，這個社區住的都是一些不甚富裕的人，非法移民、失業、藍領工作者或遊走在法律邊緣的人，治安不值得誇耀，經常有偷竊或搶劫的事件發生，與此相對，房租也便宜到他能負擔得起。

他經過轉角的波蘭雜貨店，店主早早就關店休息，在這個區域裡晚上還開店的通常只有搞不懂現況的傻瓜；屋簷底下有個人影瑟縮在那裡，身上僅蓋著幾張薄薄的報紙，店主諾瓦克先生向來不歡迎流浪漢在他的雜貨店前面過夜，這人是沒看過的新面孔。

奧德里奇在那個人身邊停下腳步，對方戴著起毛球的藍色針織帽，底下是一頭雪白色、亂糟糟的長髮，看不清長相，但年紀似乎頗大了，作為棉被的報紙下是藏青色破舊大衣，一個墨綠色帆布袋就擺在旁邊，通常那是街友們所有的家當。這種將要下雪的天氣很難找到棲身之處，各地的安置中心的床位早就被搶光了，至於橋下和廢棄空屋等可以稍微遮風避雨的場所也被年紀較輕的流浪漢佔據，年長者常常只能在公園或街邊湊合過一夜。這人或許連飯都沒能吃上一口。

將手上的牛奶和麵包輕輕放在那個老人身邊，他往前走了幾步又折回去，只靠著幾張報紙撐不過下雪的夜晚，或許到了明天就會變成一具凍僵的屍體。他打算給那個流浪漢幾英鎊，至少能找間二十四小時營業的家庭餐廳渡過一個晚上，喝點熱的東西，到明天會有其他的辦法，畢竟安置中心的床位多是每天重新排隊登記，像聖安多尼之家這種長期的機構並不常見。

「先生？先生？」奧德里奇在那個老人旁邊蹲下來，輕輕拍著在報紙下縮成一團的肩膀，「你站得起來嗎？」

老人一點反應也沒有，要不是看得出來有微弱的起伏，代表還在呼吸，奧德里奇大概會以為這是一具凍死的屍體；他皺著眉又加重力道拍了流浪漢幾下，試圖將對方叫醒，仍然不動如山，甚至連翻身和囈語都沒有。

這不對勁。天氣太冷了，老人或許早在他經過之前就因低溫失去意識，如果放著不管，很快就會死亡。他沒有手機，附近也不見公共電話亭，跑回公寓去和鄰居借電話也不放心，他只好敲了敲諾瓦克先生緊閉的鐵門，在對方夾雜波蘭語的抱怨和不悅之下請求借用電話，還得盯著老人的狀況，避免店主打算拿掃把將人攆走──雖然也攆不走就是了。

經常跑這個區域的緊急救護人員認得奧德里奇，也因為他是打電話叫救護車的人，便讓他坐上救護車一起到急診室。值班醫師幫老人做了些簡單的檢查，判斷生命無虞，沒有外傷，生理指標都不差，連體溫都維持在正常的範圍之內，只是有脫水的症狀，但昏迷的原因不明，詳細血液檢查和頭顱電腦斷層的結果都要等一段時間才能出來，暫時先用點滴補充水分。

奧德里奇藉機用公共電話聯絡同事，他的資歷太淺，不確定到時候該怎麼處理這些事，考慮到這個時間傑西正在哄孩子上床睡覺，史丹和費奇大概還跟女孩子們在一起喝酒，查德在他離開前就喝掛了，他先打給蕾妮。以資歷來說蕾妮是僅次於主任資深的照服員，聖安多尼之家工作人員的輪班也通常由她協調，不過連打了兩通電話依舊沒接，他從口袋裡掏出所剩不多的零錢，決定打給雪倫。

雪倫倒是一下子就接起電話，並同意過來陪他等待老人的檢驗結果，半小時不到雪倫就出現在急診室裡。雪倫俐落的短髮染成粉紅色，奧德里奇記得三個月前好像還是橘色來著，沒被頭髮蓋住的左耳上打了六個耳洞，其中兩個在耳骨上，全都戴上銀白色的耳釘；雪倫的脖子上有刺青，一句梵語環繞纖細的脖子看起來就像頸鍊。即使如此，雪倫相當受到聖安多尼之家的長輩們歡迎，據說四年多來說服了不少個案接受積極治療。

他們坐在急診病床邊的鐵椅上等待老人的檢驗報告結果，奧德里奇發現她擦了黑色指甲油，隨口聊了幾句。雪倫問起晚上的聯誼，聽到查德竟然用奧德里奇的故事開場笑得不可自拔，尖酸刻薄地宣稱查德無法交到女朋友完全是個性問題，而且大概一輩子都要單身了。他們聊著查德的多話和貪吃取樂，並一致認為，如果要在「和查德關在同個房間裡一週」與「獨自在無人島上生活一週」做選擇，毫無疑問後者是比較不折磨人的選項。

雪倫走到急診室外接電話，奧德里奇的注意力又回到老人身上，急診室的護理人員脫掉了毛帽以方便檢查，現在他能夠看清楚這個流浪漢有一把和髮色相同雪白大鬍子，充滿皺紋的臉上眼睛緊緊閉著，從外貌上看來，老人的顴骨高聳、臉型瘦長，是張很有辨識度的臉孔。奧德里奇確定自己這一年來沒有見過這個流浪漢，否則他會記得，卻莫名有種熟悉感，好像他在不復存在的過去曾經多次和這個人有過交集。

在河岸邊被救起之前的人生一片空白，事實上他在醫院裡醒過來之後甚至不記得自己是從泰晤士河爬上岸的，所有的記憶都從醒過來的那一刻開始，彷彿在那個瞬間前他與這個世界毫無關聯。奧德里奇在圖書館裡讀到一些關於記憶的書籍，裡面提到腦部撞擊可能會讓人產生後向式失憶，不記得發生意外前一段時間的事，可能是幾分鐘或幾天，或許會好也或許不會好，醫學界對人類的大腦了解還不夠完整。他並非忘了某個人或某一段時間，而是他似乎憑空出現在這個世界上，他不認得報紙、汽車或手機，第一次看到電視裡的人會動會說話嚇了一跳，可是他知道桌子和椅子的用途，對打掃用具也不陌生，雖然不順手，但他確實知道如何用抹布和水桶擦拭地板。

奧德里奇望著老人失去意識的臉龐，有個名字似乎在胸口騷動著，兩個音節蠢蠢欲動，沿著氣管緩緩攀爬，使他的喉嚨搔癢，最終抵達他的嘴唇。

「梅林？」

「才不是。」

有個聲音打斷了他，是從講完電話從外頭回來的雪倫，她的語氣十分堅定。

「他明明更像鄧不利多好嗎？看看那個鬍子和頭髮，他只差一副眼鏡和一支接骨木魔杖。」

他聳了聳肩，不打算跟雪倫辯論這個議題，關於哈利波特的事她可以說上三天三夜都不會停，並宣稱哈利波特是「英國的驕傲」，甚至逼著負責電影之夜的同事播完了八集電影，算上分成上下集的《哈利波特：死神的聖物》，他們整整看了兩個月的魔法奇觀，幸好長輩們並不討厭。

奧德里奇在圖書館裡翻過原著，但看著揮舞魔杖施法和飛天掃帚總覺得哪裡不對勁，彷彿他知道真正魔法的模樣。他想著，或許是連看了兩個月的哈利波特讓他說出了「梅林」這個名字，卻有某個藏在深處的低語告訴他並非如此，語氣如此篤定。

老人突然睜開了眼睛，奧德里奇發現他有一雙灰藍色，像極夜空的眼眸。

「你能說話嗎，先生？你叫什麼名字？」

他按下橘色的護士鈴，並把病床稍微抬高，讓老人能半躺著跟他們對視。從外套口袋掏出聖安多尼之家的識別證，奧德里奇把它舉在老人眼前，好讓對方能看清楚上面寫的字。

「我叫奧德里奇‧普林斯，是聖安多尼之家的員工。看，上面有我的名字和員工編號。」

老人蠕動了一下嘴唇，像是想說些什麼，但發不出聲音。

奧德里奇將他扶起餵了些水，值班醫師剛好也帶著血液檢查和電腦斷層報告回來，一切正常，醫師看了一眼快要打完的點滴，神情有點為難。

「平常的話，留他觀察到早上也不是不行，可是剛才送來了一批連環車禍的傷患，病床不太夠。」

年輕醫師求助似看著雪倫，誰也不想把這個可憐的老人再丟回街上。聖安多尼之家和附近的醫院都有合作關係，也曾辦理過醫院提供健康講座的活動，雪倫是當時的承辦人員，醫師提供不少無償服務，例如在顧問醫師出國度假時幫忙安排長輩的手術，算是欠了一個人情。

「我知道轉介聖安多尼之家有些規定……你們今天晚上暫時收留他，我明天再請社工過去補辦手續行嗎？」

雪倫走出去打幾通電話。

老人喝下半杯水之後總算能發出一點聲音，如夜空般的灰藍色眼眸盯著奧德里奇不放，似乎想在他臉上找出什麼線索，得以解開最困難的謎題，卻無功而返。

「我不記得自己的名字……」

照理說他應該覺得對方的舉止相當冒犯，老人幾乎是明目張膽地打量著他，奧德里奇已經習慣走到哪裡都會被多看幾眼，但沒有人會如此那麼不加掩飾且專注，可是他明白那種心情，老人並不是在評價他的長相，而是在搜尋記憶的碎片，就像他自己剛才所做的。

「先生，你有地方可以去嗎？」

老人搖了搖頭。

奧德里奇想著，如果他有地方可以去，大概也不至於窩在諾瓦克先生店前的屋簷下休息。

莫名的熟悉感在增加，待在老人身邊讓奧德里奇很放鬆，不自覺地想跟他說更多話，就好像他很習慣有這個人在身邊，他們明明是第一次見面，而且老人看起來至少有七、八十歲了，要說過去可能是朋友，可能性也不高。

「我也不記得我的名字。」他低聲說，對著灰藍色的夜空告解，「我甚至不記得我應該是誰，有誰在等我嗎？有誰愛我嗎？我曾經愛著誰嗎？」

「奧德里奇。」

雪倫從外頭回來了，她咬著擦著大紅色唇膏的下嘴唇，手裡拿著貼滿粉紅色水鑽的手機。

「我打了幾個安置中心的電話，他們今天都沒有空床位；主任說布朗先生今天晚上心肌梗塞走了，所以聖安多尼有多餘的房間，但至少要明天早上才能辦理住宿的手續，他們需要一點時間來清理布朗先生的房間……而且外面開始下雪了。」

他不想讓老人窩在冰冷又堅硬的地面上度過這一晚，更不用說依照老人的年紀，可能根本撐不過這一晚。

「我帶他回我家，明天早上再一起過去聖安多尼之家。」


	3. Chapter 3

  
03  
  
在那個有一頭粉紅色頭髮的女孩怪叫著「什麼？我認識你也一年了從來沒去過你家！」以及「查德前兩天還在說你拒絕他去你家作客」的同時，奧德里奇幫他辦了出院手續，急診室亂成一團，大量湧入的傷患讓所有人忙得團團轉。  
  
那個叫雪倫的女孩開車載他們離開，車子很舊，甚至沒有暖氣系統，但怎麼說都比大雪天裡徒步移動好多了。公寓不遠，就在發現他的雜貨店附近，奧德里奇的房間在四樓，舊公寓沒有電梯，他抓著扶手慢慢走，金髮男子在他身後確保他不會仰頭摔下樓梯。他記不清上次感受到這樣的善意是多久以前，並非所有人都惡意滿滿，會在公園裡對著流浪漢拳打腳踢或將他們的家當扔進垃圾堆裡，但多數人是冷漠的，一個妙齡女子在大街上倒下或許會引來旁人的關心，一個髒兮兮的老頭倒在人行道上只會使人們繞道而過。有人往他面前扔幾枚零錢，也有人買過麵包和水給他，但從來沒有人會把他帶回家，只因怕他凍死在這樣的夜裡。  
  
奧德里奇用鑰匙打開公寓的鐵門，他走進去環顧四周，那是一個很簡陋的房間，水槽旁邊有台電磁爐，右手邊是間只能淋浴的廁所兼浴室，褪色剝落的壁紙，一些舊家具，一張單人床，就是這個房間的全部。他有些尷尬地站在房間中央，不知道該在哪裡坐下才好，尤其他身上並不乾淨。  
  
金髮男子越過他走進房間深處，將餐桌椅上胡亂堆疊的衣服扔到床上，勉強算是清出了一個可供坐下的空間，他對著奧德里奇搖搖頭，對方大概是看出了他的不自在，又從那堆衣服中挖出兩件不成套的睡衣和睡褲，還有一條從衣櫃中拿出來的毛巾。  
  
「天氣很冷，我想你可以先洗個澡讓身體溫暖一點。」  
  
他接過衣服走進浴室，空間很小，他只能把乾淨衣服放在馬桶的水箱上。  
  
他打開接在洗手台上的蓮蓬頭，把水調得很熱，很快霧白的熱氣就瀰漫了整個空間，也讓瓷磚地板踩起來不那麼冰冷，似乎每條隙縫都會割傷人。大衣和毛帽已經掛在外面了，他慢慢脫下衣服，將破洞的襪子、比起咖啡色更像是咖啡汙漬色的長褲、起毛球的舊毛衣、被染色的淺藍色長袖T恤和內褲依序疊在馬桶蓋上。  
  
站到蓮蓬頭底下，他任由有些燙人的熱水沖刷他的皮膚，帶去身體的寒意。奧德里奇的盥洗用具只有一塊肥皂和擦澡巾，他拿起那塊散發著香味的小東西清洗自己，包括頭髮和鬍鬚，肥皂的氣味跟著水氣氤氳在空氣裡。溫度略高的水燙得他皮膚發紅，但是這樣很好，他需要一點熱度包圍住他，才不會讓體內深處那股古老幽靈般的冰冷趁機流洩而出。  
  
洗手台上有一面鏡子，他抹去鏡子上的霧氣，一張充滿皺紋和老人斑的面容出現在鏡子裡，那雙灰藍色的眼眸彷彿是他臉上唯一的色彩，正從另一面的世界在觀望著他。他記得他活了很久，曾經記得自己的名字和使命，曾經記得某些生命中陽光燦爛的畫面，但日復一日的等待消耗著他，不知道從什麼時候開始，他遺忘了姓名和過去，腦子裡的記憶糊成一碗燕麥牛奶粥，口感粗糙、食之無味，提不起勁哪怕去吃上一口。  
  
好像在等待某個人的歸來，可是連等待都變成一道模糊的影子。  
  
他像一口乾枯的井，冰涼陰冷，只餘泥濘，沒有人會為他駐足；他想起隔著一道門那個金髮男子，奧德里奇身上有一股溫暖的氣味，就算在大雪夜裡，也彷彿是冬陽和煦、綠草如茵且生機勃勃的沃土。  
  
他希望自己等待的是那樣的人。  
  
有那麼一度他覺得自己醒不過來了，也不需要清醒過來，既然世界與夢境無異，都只是虛幻的水面倒影，那麼就這樣沉沉睡去沒什麼不好。可是有人在叫他，他聽不清楚那個名字，卻如此確定，那是靈魂深處的一種預感，彷彿他生而為那聲呼喚存在。於是他醒來，一張年輕俊美的臉孔在他眼前出現，如此乾淨的一雙眼眸，如同一泓柔軟的泉水，眉目之間依稀有著遙遠的熟悉感，讓人忍不住想伸手觸碰的金髮散落額上。  
  
是命運嗎？會是這個人嗎？  
  
  
  
他用手指充當牙刷，沾了牙膏刷牙，然後拿毛巾將自己擦乾，困窘地發現奧德里奇給他的替換衣服裡沒有內褲，他看了看堆在馬桶蓋上那些髒衣服，猶豫一陣後還是直接套上睡褲。乾淨的衣服上有洗衣粉的氣味。  
  
抱著衣服走出浴室，年輕的金髮男人換上居家服，光腳盤腿坐在床上，棉質運動褲縮起一段，露出腳踝，正在讀一本從市立圖書館借來的書，側臉被鹵素電暖器照得暖亮，垂在額前的金髮像是流光，食指的骨節蹭著下唇。他以前似乎也看過這樣的畫面，有個星辰般閃耀的男子，坐在火光之前，轉頭對他微笑。  
  
一股哭泣的衝動侵入他的胸口，酸澀地讓他幾乎要從什麼都沒吃的胃裡吐出苦水。  
  
他到底忘了什麼？  
  
是否因為忘卻了照亮他的那個人，所以生命才會如此幽暗？  
  
奧德里奇轉過頭，突然目不轉睛地盯著他看。  
  
「噢，你洗好了，水夠熱嗎？你……你看起來不太一樣，」金髮男子皺著眉，連帶牽動了鼻尖，「現在看起來沒那麼老。」  
  
「是嗎？」  
  
他探頭看著自己映照在浴室鏡子的面容，看不出什麼差別，依然是蒼老的面孔，還有他的手腳，失去彈性的薄皮膚下有青筋，皺紋和淺斑，他只是一個枯槁的老人。  
  
「大概我真的太久沒有洗澡了。」  
  
奧德里奇聳聳肩，從床上爬起來，隨意在書頁上夾了張收據當成書籤，指示他將髒衣服放進地上的大袋子裡，不織布袋上印有店家的名稱，看來是提供給常客使用的。  
  
「樓下有自助式洗衣店，二十四小時的，桌上的罐子裡有些零錢，鑰匙在旁邊。」  
  
金髮男子毫不扭捏地在他面前脫起上衣，雖是背對著，隨著藍與灰色的條紋開襟衫被脫下，奧德里奇的後腰、光裸的背脊、寬厚肩膀與脖子交接那處曲線在他面前展露無遺，他移不開眼睛，喉嚨乾得他不自覺吞著口水，鬆垮的深藍運動褲也從腰間滑下，結實挺翹的臀部上方有兩處小小的腰窩，大腿白皙，上面有淡色的汗毛，當那件褲子掉到膝蓋時，奧德里奇才轉了過來，略為尷尬地意識到旁邊還有個才認識不到一天的陌生老人存在。  
  
「抱歉，我平常一個人住，不太在意這些。」  
  
「沒關係。」  
  
低下頭，眼角餘光看見奧德里奇至少留了一件合身四角褲走進浴室，廉價的塑膠門關上後他才鬆了一口氣。  
  
他將懷裡抱著的舊衣服放進袋子裡，把內褲放在最底下，其餘的衣物一件件疊進去，全都放好後仍有不少空間，他順手撿起金髮男子扔在地上的衣服一起放進袋子裡。靠近窗口的小桌上放著不少東西，充當了書桌和飯桌，桌上有個小玻璃罐，原本裝的大概是醃黃瓜一類的東西，現在裡頭有半罐零錢，公寓的鑰匙就放在一邊。  
  
  
  
他花了四十分鐘等衣服洗好、烘好，然後一件件折整齊放回不織布袋子裡，動作如此順手，像是他總是在做這樣的事；事實上，直到他已經折好所有的衣服，才想到擅自幫別人洗衣服似乎是很失禮的事。  
  
可是他也需要一些時間調適自己，讓腦袋裡的熱度下降，最好能將奧德里奇的影像趕出大腦，他不得不羞愧地承認，即使是空洞失去方向的靈魂和這具老邁乾枯的身體，依然能被欲望填滿。胯下肌膚直接貼著奧德里奇的褲子，他很難不去想像同樣的布料也曾服貼在那挺翹的臀部和性器上。  
  
出門前，他隨意翻了幾頁小桌上疊放的書，有厚厚一本的社會寫實小說，也有歷史或醫學書籍，上面都有市立圖書館的標籤，邊緣磨得起毛。一本書的封面吸引了他，橘紅與冷調的藍將封面分割成兩個部分，橘紅色塊上用黑白兩個顏色的字體印刷書名與作者姓名，底下的藍色則是一張照片，照片裡有個低頭走路的模糊人影。  
  
** 我看見你了，柯爾曼。我的確看見你了。你要知道我看見什麼了嗎？**  
  
** 當然。**  
  
** 你想知道我是不是看見了一個老頭，是吧？你怕我會看見一個老頭，我會跑掉。你怕如果我看見跟年輕人所有的區別，如果我看見鬆垮的東西，失落的東西，你就會失去我。因為你太老了。但你知道我看見什麼了？**  
  
** 什麼？**  
  
** 我看見一個孩子。我看見你像個孩子似的墜入情網。**  
  
他就像一個孩子一樣墜入情網，披著皺巴巴的皮與老態，渴望一個把他從路邊撿回來的善良男子。他不記得自己的年紀，七十或八十，外表看來是如此，但他知道自己活了更久，模糊的記憶中依然有些古舊的畫面，那些只記錄於泛黃還有雜訊膠卷上的時空他曾真實存在過；他的靈魂太過蒼老，這些慾望讓他自慚形穢，彷彿自己褻瀆了某道光明，他只是因光而生的影。  
  
  
  
冰冷的空氣讓關節發痛，他佝僂著身子，揹起袋子慢慢走回奧德里奇的公寓。沒有什麼比軀體上的苦痛更能提醒自己已然老邁的事實，四層樓的距離像是難以跨越的高山，他走得氣喘吁吁。舊公寓的樓梯間燈泡並不都是好的，他在黑暗中摸索出鑰匙打開公寓大門，暖意與光線立刻從裡面流洩出來，奧德里奇換了一套米白色的睡衣，頭髮半乾，坐在窗邊發呆。  
  
他把手裡的袋子輕輕放下，奧德里奇轉過頭來。  
  
「你去哪裡了？」  
  
** 梅林，你去哪裡了？**  
  
** 無關緊要了。**  
  
一瞬間，他似乎回到了某個幽暗的樹林之中，月光太微弱，只足以給予模糊的輪廓，他們在樹林里很安全；穿梭在樹幹間的風帶來鮮血的味道，不遠處就是戰場，隱約還能聽見士兵在搜尋敵人的嘶吼。他半跪在某個人面前，緊緊抓著對方的手，像是一放開就會失去。  
  
** 傻瓜，你為什麼要那樣說？**  
  
他說了什麼？  
  
那些畫面一閃即逝，他幾乎要以為只是錯覺。  
  
「我去洗衣服。」他眨眨眼，試圖鎮定下來，從袋子裡掏出折好的衣服，「這些是你的。」  
  
「……謝謝。」  
  
奧德里奇的表情很奇怪，如果是他的衣服被一個認識不到一天的人拿去洗好折好，或許他也會露出一樣的表情。  
  
「該早點休息了，明天一早你還要跟我一起去聖安多尼之家。」奧德里奇將衣服看也不看就塞進衣櫃裡，並坐到床上。「你的眼睛看起來很熟悉……我們見過嗎？就像我說的，我什麼都不記得了，但似乎在哪裡見過你。」  
  
** 你的眼睛很熟悉，我們肯定在哪裡見過。**  
  
「我不……」  
  
在那些閃現的畫面當中，說話的人與奧德里奇的樣子似乎重合在一起，但這說出來簡直像老瘋子的奇異幻想，何況他並不確定。他不想讓對方認為帶了個奇怪的老頭回家，只好換個話題：「我可以睡哪裡？」  
  
「這裡。」金髮男子拍了拍旁邊的空位，神態自然，「我沒有多餘的枕頭和被子，你得要跟我一起擠床上了。」  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
04  
  
奧德里奇睡得很沉。  
  
單人床相當狹窄，要讓他跟老人一起睡實在是太擠了點，但他沒有多餘的枕頭和被子，雖然地上鋪了地毯，房間裡也有電暖器，但地板還是比較寒冷。他下意識睡在左邊，背靠著背，奧德里奇能感覺到老人的體溫貼在他的皮膚上，他們還蓋在同一條被子裡。一開始他覺得有些不習慣，應該說，很不習慣，但是背後有另一個人的體溫的感覺意外地好，他前所未有感到放鬆。  
  
剛被查德和蕾妮撿回來的那段期間，查德相當慷慨地提供了住處的沙發讓他休息；受訓成為照顧服務員時，他住在聖安多尼之家專門提供給短期訓練者的宿舍，六人一間，浴室和廁所是公共空間，與所有人共用。那時他覺得相當自然，與一群朋友或同事一起生活對他來說不是件難事，甚至可以說他相當熟稔於在團體中被圍繞著。  
  
後來他預支了第一個月的薪水，搬到現在的公寓，他才發現他不喜歡跟別人分享私密的空間；即使查德或雪倫譴責他不邀請朋友到他家作客的行為，他也不為所動。他喜歡和朋友在一起，與他們聊些輕鬆或嚴肅的話題、一起去吃頓好的，但他需要一個空間，是誰也不能踏入的。  
  
工作負荷與太長的工時讓他總是很疲憊，有時候甚至來不及擦乾頭髮，他就倒在床上沉沉睡去，夢裡都是一些模糊不清的影子，不能被解讀與細看，像是有誰用手擋在他的眼前。奧德里奇會在夜晚與清晨交接的時刻突然驚醒，窗外景色總在一種將明未明的天色下，城市的輪廓在邊緣暈開，如他的夢境般曖昧；他不知道自己醒來的原因，卻在醒來的當下感到孤獨，似乎他也曾經在這個時刻失去過誰，或者被失去。  
  
他知道自己在這個世界上大概沒有血脈相連的親人了，沒有任何一個具體的情節能被記起，可是他就是**知道**。就像知道他不屬於這個世界，在經緯交錯的宇宙裡沒有立足點，或許是時間，或許是空間，總有什麼東西錯了導致他在泰晤士河裡漂流，然後被撿起。他努力學習如何生存、找一份薪水微薄卻能溫飽的工作、結交幾個真心誠意的朋友，但他仍然踽踽獨行，覺得自己好像缺少了相當重要的一部分。  
  
他衝動地將老人帶回家，這是將近一年來有他人踏進屬於他的空間之中，他發覺自己並不排斥，而是自在。自在地將他的衣服借給對方、自在地站在對方面前更衣、自在地同睡一床、自在地並未在晝夜相交的縫隙中被驚醒，他第一次能睡好覺，緊貼著的背脊很熟悉，像是本該如此，因為他們是同一枚硬幣的兩面。  
  
  
  
奧德里奇醒來時已經天亮了，冬日陽光來得比較遲，早上七點的天空才剛褪去黑夜的顏色，尚未來得及鍍上一層金色的邊線，雪花靜靜飄在晨光裡。他走進浴室裡盥洗，混沌的大腦直到用溫熱的毛巾擦完臉才清醒，後知後覺發現自己昨天晚上把打算用來做為早餐的牛奶和麵包忘在某處，不確定到底是諾瓦克先生的雜貨店門口還是醫院裡，無論如何是找不回來的。  
  
他在櫥櫃裡找到幾包三合一咖啡粉，那是在路上拿的試用品，背後的保存期限還有好幾個月，他拿出兩個馬克杯，等待水燒好的時候從椅子上堆得亂七八糟的衣服裡找出一件灰色長袖上衣，又在外面套上紅色的連帽厚T，正當他找不到那件昨天穿過的牛仔褲，才想起它已經被洗好折好，然後扔進衣櫃裡。  
  
聖安多尼之家的上班時間是八點，通常他們會提早點到，從公寓過去要花上三十分鐘左右，平常這個時候他已經出門了，不過考慮到他今天得帶著人一起過去，蕾妮應該不會太計較這件事。  
  
水滾時奧德里奇叫醒了對方，看著老人（基於某種確信，他決定在心裡稱呼對方為「梅林」，反正形象和他看過的迪士尼動畫裡的梅林很像，雪倫的「鄧不利多」發言並未被他放在心上）一臉迷糊睜著灰藍色的眼睛，腳步踉蹌，差點撞上浴室的門框，那種熟悉的感覺再次湧上來，彷彿他早就知道這個人起床時總是搖搖晃晃，笨拙地像一頭驢子。  
  
他們喝了不怎麼樣的咖啡當早餐，出門時奧德里奇找不到自己的外套，今天可是下著雪，連帽外套是不夠的；梅林幫他從一堆衣服底下抽出黑色有肩飾的軍裝羊毛外套，並拎著讓他穿上。  
  
** 看吧，梅林？沒什麼好擔心的。**  
  
在宴會上，他啃著清脆的蘋果，醉態可掬，向所有人致敬。他的僕人服侍他穿上外套，神態有種如釋重負的輕鬆感，他笑著，想起自己曾說過，此人就是上了天堂也能找到理由愁眉苦臉；這份擔憂卻又讓他感到被重視，戰士堅強的心仍有柔軟之處需要被撫慰──雖然他絕不會承認。  
  
** 當時你一點都不害怕嗎？**  
  
** 當然不害怕，我是戰士，要學會控制並化解自己的恐懼。**  
  
** 可是你看上去很害怕。**  
  
「我才不害怕。」  
  
奧德里奇反駁，但他只換來梅林疑問的眼神。  
  
「你在說什麼？」  
  
「剛才你……」  
  
不對，那不是梅林的聲音，不是眼前這個垂垂老矣的流浪漢的聲音，那個人的語氣輕快，聽起來很年輕，有種特殊的口音。但是他剛才明明覺得自己在跟某個人對話，而他叫那個人梅林，他們似乎很熟悉，所以才能這樣毫無顧忌地調笑，他習慣在那個梅林面前逞強，也習慣在那個梅林面前示弱。  
  
**他知道**。  
  
他不確定這是什麼，是昨天喝太多酒導致的幻覺嗎？還是他終於可以被確診某種精神疾患，原來失憶和幻聽都是大腦裡出了什麼問題？可是就像他知道自己在世上再無親人，他也知道這不是他的幻覺，只是他不知道從何而來。  
  
  
  
坐上公車，尖峰時間的巴士內相當擁擠，奧德里奇和梅林幸運地擠在一張兩人座的椅子上；外頭的道路上已經積了層薄薄的雪，他透過車窗看向兩旁的景色，川流不息的腳步在同一個空間中擦身而過，沒有人停下來。他靠在老人耳邊解釋聖安多尼之家的一些程序和規定，例如醫院的社工應該到那裡了，規定上必須是單位代為申請入住，他們會有些表格得填寫，主任檢核過資料，簽名之後就算是正式完成。  
  
提到房間號碼時奧德里奇突然停了下來，昨晚他喝了不少酒，又決定將一個陌生人帶回家，導致他聽見那個句子時沒有太多想法，只是接收它。  
  
布朗先生因為心肌梗塞走了，雪倫是這麼說的。  
  
一股淺淺的悲傷在他的胸口蔓延開來，布朗先生是他的第一個服務對象，在三個月的訓練之後他正式成為聖安多尼之家的一份子，布朗先生就在此時住進了中心。布朗先生有些二戰時留下的舊傷，最嚴重的在肩膀上，裡面埋著一塊砲彈的碎片，導致時不時便會疼痛。如果要其他人來評價，大概會說他是一個個性固執、脾氣硬又暴躁的老人；奧德里奇並不討厭他，布朗先生是中心內槌球隊的隊長，對自己的技術驕傲無比，在銀髮組分區競賽中屢屢得分，最終抱回了獎盃。當他們跟中心的長者一起打球時，布朗先生總是對他特別嚴格，奧德里奇得分時又表現得如此驕傲。  
  
布朗先生已經不在了。  
  
「奧德里奇？」  
  
他轉頭，那對灰藍如星空般眼眸正在望著他，裡頭有著些許憂心；他沒想到自己將脆弱表現在臉上，即使聖安多尼之家的同事都帶著點天真或浪漫過頭的濟世情懷，恨不得將其他人的困境視為己任，但他仍習慣將所有與脆弱相關聯的情緒隱藏。  
  
「沒事，」他說，「一切都會好起來的。」  
  
  
  
在聖安多尼之家，他們將收容的街友根據需要被照顧的程度分成三區：A區是難以生活自理的人，需要被灌食、清理排泄物和較多的醫療照護；B區則是能夠生活尚能自理，雖然需要協助但還算有行動能力，需要監督服用藥物和控制飲食的人；C區則是年紀雖大，大體上算是健康，不需要特別照料的人。B、C區的照顧服務員與A區分開排班，由於照護要求較低，因此有像奧德里奇這樣接受短期訓練的約聘人員，A區則是相關科系畢業的資深照護者。  
  
一般來說，身分不明的收容街友在文件上會用被分配到的區域名稱登記，加上一些外貌描述，例如被奧德里奇在心中稱呼為梅林的那位老人，在資料上就會被註記為：C區403房，男，歐裔，藍色眼睛，身高約6呎。為了拉近與長輩間的距離，照服員們會在對方同意的情況下，幫他們取些外號或用他們自己想要的名字稱呼他們。  
  
在C403號房裡，奧德里奇與雪倫正在對峙，他們表情嚴肅，彼此瞪視，互不退讓，堅定的眼光像是分據峽谷兩側的軍隊將領，接下來會有一場毫無仁慈的戰鬥。這等有趣的事情當然立刻吸引了其他人的注意力，除了跟主任討論行政事務的蕾妮以及正在交誼廳教導長輩用電腦的費奇，查德、史丹和傑西都塞在房間門口等著看好戲。  
  
「梅林。」  
  
「鄧不利多。」  
  
「梅林。」  
  
「鄧不利多。」  
  
「梅林。」  
  
傑西推了推眼鏡，他最近正陪著大兒子一起讀托爾金的《魔戒》，忍不住舉手發言：「呃，甘道夫如何？我覺得會放煙火的魔法師蠻厲害的。」  
  
「白袍還是灰袍？」查德不怕死地加入討論，「要知道白袍的甘道夫有離子燙。」  
  
「閉嘴，查德！」  
  
查德同時收到兩道凌厲的目光，他摸摸鼻子，一邊碎念著「明明是傑西提起甘道夫的」，一邊推著放滿藥物的推車離開，上面還夾著一張姓名對照藥物的資料表。  
  
「鄧不利多可是霍格華茲的校長，強大又幽默，能馴服鳳凰，認為學生的未來並不是由血統決定，而是由選擇決定。況且鄧不利多是佛地魔唯一害怕的人，最後還犧牲了自己的生命，這麼棒的角色哪裡不好？」  
  
「梅林是史上最偉大的魔法師，他幫助無依無靠的沃特，訓練並輔佐他，最終使打雜的小孤兒成為名符其實的亞瑟王，我覺得這個名字更適合他。」  
  
「那根本是兩部不同的作品，這樣無法比較……」傑西再次發言，《哈利波特》和《石中劍》都是他兒子喜歡的故事，但他個人偏好《魔戒》多一點，「我還是覺得甘道夫比較好，YOU SHALL NOT PASS不是很帥氣嗎？」  
  
那兩個人一起無視了他，傑西聳了聳肩，顯然他們不願意接受除了「梅林」和「鄧不利多」之外的答案，他還有C區一半的廁所都還沒掃呢。史丹也抱持著相似的想法，抱著一疊乾淨的床單往自己負責的區域走去，走了幾步又忍不住回頭說：「我說，你們是不是該問問本人的意見？」  
  
奧德里奇和雪倫一起轉過頭看著安靜坐在床上的老人，他似乎對於自己突然成為視線焦點有些反應不過來，嘴裡還咬著半個剛才辦理登記時蕾妮塞給他的麵包。  
  
「呃，我不在這，請不要在意我？」  
  
「聽我說，先生。」奧德里奇靠著對方在床上坐下，手搭著肩，拿出勸誘的語氣，「我真的很希望能有個名字稱呼你，C區是我負責的區域，之後我們會常見到面的，總不能一直叫你403號房的先生吧？」他抬眼看著雪倫，嘴角勾起笑，「至於雪倫呢，她平常都在B區，再說她看到每個白髮蒼蒼的男士都想叫對方鄧不利多，一點區辨性都沒有。」  
  
「嘿，你這樣說不公平，我們還有公共區域呢！」  
  
他對雪倫的抗議視若無睹。  
  
「那麼，選一個名字吧，403號房的先生。」  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
05  
  
敲門聲將他吵醒，房間被半掩的窗簾分割成有光與陰影的兩個世界，他的床鋪剛好在影子中，因此沒有被陽光喚醒。他從床上爬起來，搖搖晃晃開了門，迷糊又貪戀地望著來者的金髮，尚未完全適應光亮的眼睛忍不住瞇起，像是不能直視陽光。  
  
「梅林。」  
  
「早安，奧德里奇。」  
  
奧德里奇將窗簾全部拉開，角度仍低的陽光透過窗戶照射進來，照在金髮男子身上，即使他只是在收拾小桌上昨晚吃剩的柑橘果凍，打包垃圾，換上新的垃圾袋，梅林依然覺得這個男人無比耀眼，藏在外表底下善良的心如火焰般溫暖。  
  
他給了他一個遮風避雨的屋頂。  
  
梅林，他選了這個名字做為他的代稱，不確定到底是因為這個名字本身帶來的熟悉感，還是因為奧德里奇湛藍色的眼眸中閃耀著光芒，而他無法拒絕；每一次聽見奧德里奇呼喚他時，彷彿融化的金子從心臟流到指尖，滾燙且濃稠，在他的掌心發燙。  
  
自從他住進聖安多尼之家以來，奧德里奇的同事們千方百計想從他嘴裡撬出一點消息，關於奧德里奇家裡的擺設、睡衣款式或床單顏色，照三餐詢問並樂此不疲，就像那個俊美的金髮男人是深居簡出的超級巨星，一切生活習慣都保密到家，而不是在他們打聽的同時，在背後倒垃圾的那個同事。當然他對那個同床共枕的晚上守口如瓶，這個行為一開始讓梅林十分不解，奧德里奇看起來並不是保密主義的人，為何不直接詢問本人？過了幾天之後，他才了解到那是他們嬉鬧的方式，只是為了好玩而已。  
  
「是新的一天了。」奧德里奇探頭對著在浴室裡洗漱的梅林說，「今天有什麼打算嗎？」  
  
** 梅林，是新的一天了。你在這裡坐了一宿嗎？**  
  
** 我不想讓你感到孤單。**  
  
** 你是個忠誠的朋友，梅林。**  
  
影像突然出現在他的腦子裡，他甩甩頭將那些畫面抹去，試圖讓自己看起來很正常。  
  
「沃克女士邀請我跟他們一起打牌。」  
  
「不錯嘛，看來你交到朋友了，難怪看起來年輕不少。」  
  
他看了看鏡子裡的自己，那張看來熟悉又陌生的臉還是一樣蒼老、皺紋遍佈，剛住進聖安多尼之家時還看起來一片雪白的頭髮現在是灰白相間，甚至連鬍子都變成相同的顏色；他仍能從自己的眼睛中看見那座乾枯的井，慢慢有了潮濕的水氣，苔蘚在石塊的隙縫中滋長。  
  
「你們把這裡的人都照顧得很好。」  
  
梅林從浴室裡走出來，奧德里奇正準備好血壓機在等他，這是聖安多尼之家每天早上的例行公事，他在扶手椅上坐下，伸出手，手心朝上，讓奧德里奇將壓脈帶套進他的上臂。梅林看著低頭幫他綁上壓脈帶的金髮男子，想起在醫院初見之時他們的對話，同樣失去記憶，他不知道奧德里奇經歷了什麼，是否與他一樣感到自身的困頓。  
  
「想不起過去，你不會為此困擾嗎？」  
  
「不。」沉默了幾秒，奧德里奇才又開口，「比起不記得過去的事情……不記得自己的家人、朋友或愛過的人，就像是沒有擁有過他們一樣……數值不太對，你害我得重新量一次血壓了，梅林。」  
  
  
  
聖安多尼之家有很多活動，兼顧了體力和身體功能的差異，不會讓任何一個人感覺自己像被扔在監獄裡等死；健康且行動無虞的人可以在戶外草地上玩槌球或其他體力能夠負荷的活動，交誼廳中也有各種遊戲、書本或西洋棋，隨時都能找其他人一起玩一場桌遊或對弈，甚至能請照服員或志工讀書給自己聽，對那些臥病在床的人來說是除了談天和看電視之外的選擇。有些活動則是中心鼓勵所有人都參加的活動，例如與醫院共同舉辦的健康促進講座，或是跟市民合唱團同樂的歌唱班。  
  
他申請了讓奧德里奇讀書給自己聽的服務，但在他之前還有長長的名單，因此雖然奧德里奇每天都在他面前來回數十遍，能像那個夜晚一樣，只有兩個人私下談話的時間少得可憐。梅林總是待在看得見奧德里奇的地方，如果奧德里奇在更換負責區域的床單，那他就會坐在走廊的扶手椅上，假裝自己對手上的書讀得入迷；如果奧德里奇在草地上和其他長者一起打槌球，他就會坐在旁邊的一角，假裝冬天的暖陽有多麼吸引他；每週二的電影之夜奧德里奇會待在視聽室一起看電影，他盡可能坐在離他最近的位子上。  
  
像是趨光植物般，梅林總是追尋奧德里奇的身影，當他看著金髮男人因低頭擰乾拖把而暴露在空氣中的白皙後頸，或是為了方便工作捲起袖子露出的結實小臂時，他忍不住覺得自己像阿申巴赫一樣，為了某種純粹的美麗感到敬畏，但他也會在那對明亮的眼眸中看見其陰翳，或在某個轉角後窺見如稜線般的輪廓下的鬱色，這些晦暗的時刻只在瞬間，下一秒就消失無蹤。  
  
「他真是個好看的男人，不是嗎？」  
  
梅林太專注於奧德里奇與懷特先生下棋的側影，以至於他慢了半拍才發現沃克太太那句讚嘆式的發言是在跟自己說話，他看了看桌面的方塊八和紅心九，心不在焉地跟蕾妮又要了一張牌，是梅花五，蕾妮伸手收走了他面前的兩枚巧克力金幣。  
  
「是的，他也是個很好的人。」他點點頭。  
  
「和我年輕時相比還不夠看。」斯圖爾特先生把牌面停留在一張黑桃K和紅心七不再追加，「不過跟查德那小子比起來，奧德里奇不僅勤奮還很注重禮節，現在懂禮貌的年輕人不多了。」  
  
「整天和我們這些老人混在一起真可惜。」順位的沃克太太嘆了口氣，在梅花五和方塊五後又要了一張牌，是黑桃Ace，「21點。」  
  
蕾妮也再發了張牌給自己，加起來是二十五點，她把所有的巧克力金幣都推給沃克太太。  
  
「別吃太多巧克力，沃克太太。」  
  
沃克太太分給每個人一枚巧克力，又說了幾句針對金髮男子的讚美之詞，引來斯圖爾特先生一半贊成一半不認同的回覆，他咕噥著現在的男孩都長得太過漂亮，分不出性別，但奧德里奇倒是有很結實的運動員身材。另外兩位在牌局結束後分頭加入了其他人的活動中，蕾妮卻沒有離開這張桌子，她注視著梅林，逼得他不得不把視線從奧德里奇和懷特先生的棋局中收回，分些注意力在這個看來溫和、有著豐腴身材的黑人女性身上，她有一股難以忽視的存在感，巧克力色的眼眸總是關注著聖安多尼之家每個人。  
  
「您住得還習慣嗎？」  
  
「這裡很好，老實說，我沒想到能得到那麼多。」  
  
「那就好。您似乎也在這裡認識了不少朋友。」  
  
「他們都很親切。」  
  
「您也是個親切的人吶，坎貝爾先生說您幫他找到了他的枴杖，詹金斯女士也說您將她忘在交誼廳的老花眼鏡送回她房間，您對其他人展現出來的友善才是讓您受歡迎的原因。」  
  
「謝謝妳。」  
  
他謹慎地回答，倒不是認為蕾妮有什麼意圖，某種慣性讓他在與人相處時不透露太多的訊息，或許只是生命太過漫長的後遺症；在街頭流浪的時候，他並不跟其他街友聚在一起，沒有人會問他事情，聖安多尼之家則是個小小的社區，總會有人對打聽別人的過去產生興趣。  
  
「聽說您不記得過去的事情了。」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「您希望有一天能回想起來嗎？」  
  
「誰不想呢？」他苦笑。  
  
「那麼您來對地方了呢。」  
  
蕾妮站起身來，從一旁的書架上抽出一本介紹天主教聖人的書籍，翻到某一頁放在他面前，上面寫著：帕多瓦的聖安多尼，書頁上則繪製了一位穿著咖啡色修士長袍的年輕男子。  
  
「聖安多尼之家的主保聖人就是聖安多尼，他出生在葡萄牙里斯本的貴族家庭裡，最後拋棄了他能繼承的一切世俗之物，成為方濟各會的修士；聖安多尼被認為是尋求姻緣和找回失物的主保，天主教徒在希望遇見好的對象或是想找回失去的東西時，都會呼求聖安多尼幫我們代禱。您就住在聖安多尼之家，他一定能幫助您找回您弄丟的東西。」  
  
他們又隨意聊了幾句，都是關於梅林喜歡參加什麼樣的活動，對中心安排的活動的感想，他猜測大概跟量血壓一樣是例行公事，每個新進的住員都會經歷過這一段。他稍微放下了戒心。  
  
「住在這裡有什麼覺得不方便的地方嗎？或是覺得我們有些注意不到的地方？」  
  
似乎是懷特先生下出一手好棋，圍觀在棋局旁邊的長者們發出了喝采聲，梅林的視線再次飄到奧德里奇臉上，年輕的金髮男子似乎有些苦惱，皺起了形狀姣好的眉毛，食指的指節在嘴唇上滑動，梅林忍不住注意到奧德里奇有一對櫻色的嘴唇。那對嘴唇飽滿而有光澤，充滿讓人想要細細親吻、舔舐或啃噬的魅力，年輕美好。  
  
他收回視線，望向自己放在桌上的雙手，皺起的皮膚、淺褐色的斑點和突出的骨節，他的外表就和心靈一樣衰老；他與奧德里奇之間的差距如此巨大，一股衝動讓他想縮短年歲帶來的距離，即使是一點點也好。  
  
漫長的歲月以來，他第一次渴望能重拾青春，然而又有誰能逆轉時間的魔法？  
  
「哪裡能買得到刮鬍刀？」梅林不好意思地對蕾妮笑笑，「我覺得自己似乎該換個造型了。」  
  
「飛利浦、吉列還是百靈？我們有預算幫大家採買生活用品，在一定範圍之內都可以讓照服員幫您申請購買，奧德里奇沒告訴您嗎？」  
  
「不，他似乎有說過，是我聽漏了。」  
  
不遠處又傳來一聲喝采，這次似乎是奧德里奇佔了先機，梅林看見那張臉上露出了孩子氣的欣喜，他幾乎立刻感覺到胸口縮緊，彷彿他已經很久沒看過金髮男子如此純粹的笑容，因為有太多重擔壓在那人的身上，落淚的衝動來勢洶洶地撞擊他的心臟，他得深吸幾口氣才能壓下。  
  
蕾妮若有所思地盯著他。  
  
「您似乎總在看奧德里奇。」  
  
一股燥熱聚集在他的臉頰和耳朵，他飛快撇開了視線，假裝自己對蕾妮的談話很有興趣。  
  
「我還沒正式跟他道謝……關於他在路上發現了我這件事。」  
  
「相信命運有祂的安排，才會讓你們遇見。」  
  
梅林發覺自己不喜歡命運這個詞，提到命運時總有種任人宰割的無力感，彷彿所有的道路都在面前鋪疊成階，只能選擇向上或墜落，一切的努力最終指向星盤形成的軌道，即使是悲慘荒謬又捉弄人的遭遇，也只能接受無法拒絕。  
  
他搖搖頭。  
  
「是因為他有顆善良的心，願意在下大雪的夜晚為一個陌生人停下腳步。」  
  
蕾妮微笑聽著，眼神卻像是在打量些什麼，她最後為自己不能多陪梅林聊幾句致歉。  
  
「明天下午聖心幼兒園的孩子們會過來為大家表演戲劇，希望您也能來參加。」  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
06  
  
聖誕節快到了，因此聖心幼兒園組織了一次到聖安多尼之家的戲劇表演，劇目是歷久不衰的《羅密歐與茱麗葉》，表演下午兩點才開始，才一點半就已經有人聚集在交誼廳裡等待。演出前十分鐘兩個幼兒園的老師才帶著一大箱道具和服裝抵達，由於午餐前突如其來開始下起的大雪，到處都在塞車，另一輛載著孩子們的小巴士因為連環車禍被塞在車陣裡動彈不得，直到兩點半都還沒能脫離。  
  
與幼兒園一起舉行的活動向來受到長輩的歡迎，住在這裡的人都曾經流離失所，許久不曾或未能感受家庭的溫暖、膝下有兒孫可以逗弄的生活；照理說，今天戲劇表演結束後，孩子們會留下來一起享用茶點，就像愛麗絲夢遊仙境中的茶會一樣。正因如此，就算已經延遲許久，聖安多尼之家的工作人員也決定不取消這次的活動。倒是那兩位已經到達的幼兒園老師們相當坐立不安，站在空蕩蕩的舞台旁邊不知所措，一大箱道具就堆在他們腳邊。  
  
查德半是基於好奇，半是有點同情那兩位老師，拉著奧德里奇去和他們說話，順便翻看箱子裡的道具；聖心幼兒園定期會舉辦孩子們的戲劇活動，也有啟蒙性質的戲劇課，道具箱裡不乏有製作精巧的玩意，例如小王冠和木製的劍與盾牌。  
  
安德烈是組織這次戲劇表演的負責人之一，也製作了那些盾牌和木劍，他提到自己大學時期是長劍俱樂部的一員，相較於現代的擊劍，長劍術更加危險且具備攻擊性，他們也仿造中世紀的武術比賽定期舉辦劍術比賽，沒想到各地的長劍愛好者比想像中更多。強納森則立志當個小說家，除了幼兒園的工作外也寫小說，目標是成為下一個JK羅琳，奧德里奇叫來了雪倫，他們倆人簡直相見恨晚。  
  
查德把玩著那些道具，從箱子裡拿出屬於茱麗葉的花冠，由白色的花朵和綠葉纏繞而成，他順手戴在自己頭上，這些道具都是為了孩子們準備的，過小的花冠搭上查德看起來十分滑稽，逗得其他人噗哧笑出來，順帶吸引了一些長輩們的目光。查德注意到有人興味盎然朝著舞台邊觀望，他拉了拉並不存在的裙擺，深情款款望著奧德里奇。  
  
「噢，羅密歐，為什麼你是羅密歐呢？玫瑰即使換了名字，亦無損其芬芳；羅密歐要是換了別的名字，也不會有絲毫的改變。你為什麼不拋棄你的姓氏呢？」  
  
奧德里奇在為長輩們讀書時看到過關於這個故事的描述，知道大概的劇情和作為一個經典在大多數人心中的地位，但他並沒有真正讀過，不知道接下來羅密歐該在夜晚幽會的這幕接著說什麼台詞，他只好忍著笑，正色回答：「因為，親愛的茱麗葉，如果我不姓蒙太古，恐怕無法抵擋妳熱烈的愛火，而這是我最不想面對的。」  
  
他的回答引起了一陣哄笑，原本交誼廳中等得有些不耐煩的氣氛消失了，聽見他們對白的人等著看接下來會如何發展，不知道發生了什麼事的人，則好奇張望著舞台的方向。長輩們的視線有鼓舞的效果，他們乾脆站到舞台上，安德烈將一把木劍與盾牌拋給奧德里奇，自己則拿著另一把加入了戰局。  
  
「我不能接受你污辱我的表妹，即使她的眼睛一點也不像太陽般明亮、嘴唇不如珊瑚鮮紅，就連頭髮也像黑色的鋼絲，但是蒙太古家的兒子啊，你要為羞辱茱麗葉付出代價！」  
  
「不，表哥！不要為我而戰！」  
  
就算奧德里奇沒有看過原著，也知道這絕對是亂來的戲碼，然而大家卻看得很開心。他向站在門口的蕾妮看了一眼，資深前輩點點頭表示繼續下去。孩子用的木劍和盾牌都偏小，握著劍的感覺卻如此熟悉，像是他天生就是個戰士，長劍不過是他肢體的延伸，於是他握著劍柄，試著模仿看過電影裡的動作挽了一個劍花。  
  
** 亞瑟，住手！**  
  
他把長劍架在一個男人頸上，憤怒充斥在內心之中，如同不止息的火焰，男人用憤恨的眼神望著他，他們之間有至親的血仇、有國家的爭鬥，那個男人萬死不足惜，但他停了下來，話語像一條柔韌的錦帶拉住他。  
  
** 你說過多少次想要團結這片土地？殺了這個人對這個夢想有幫助嗎？**  
  
只要輕輕往前一送，那個男人就會死在他的劍下。可是接下來將會是永無止盡的報復與仇恨，鮮血化做疆界，這個世界已經有太多的殺戮，以戰，無法止戰。他的怒火還在，卻能看見遙遠彼方有著夢想實現的那一天：人民將不再受苦，戰禍遠離國土，和平降臨阿爾比恩。  
  
「注意了！」  
  
安德烈一劍劈了過來，奧德里奇險險閃開第一擊，用盾牌擋住第二擊，並朝著對方揮劍拉開彼此的距離；但幼兒園老師不是省油的燈，他同樣用盾牌格擋住攻擊，趁機使劍揮向奧德里奇的腰腹，在金髮男子退開後，又以盾牌壓制上去。  
  
「別擔心，我會放水的。」安德烈低聲說，手上的盾牌沒有放輕力道，「你的動作很不錯，但我可是連續三屆的劍術比賽冠軍呢！」  
  
他同樣用盾牌推開安德烈，連續朝著上方與左側揮砍，卻都被擋了下來，安德烈甚至趁機反守為攻，壓下他的劍接著挑飛了盾牌。他甩了甩手，某些深層的身體記憶似乎正慢慢被喚醒，像泡泡一樣浮出水面，他又挽了一個劍花，知道安德烈下一次的攻擊不會再那麼容易得手。  
  
「別再像個女孩一樣打架，奧德里奇！」  
  
觀眾席傳來斯圖爾特先生的聲音。  
  
「為了聖安多尼而戰！」  
  
安德烈也丟開盾牌，他們分站舞台兩側，簡直像真正的劍術比賽。  
  
奧德里奇不記得自己學過劍術，可是每一次的閃躲和揮劍，都讓他的動作越來越流暢，身體像有自己的意識般比大腦更快做出反應，彷彿他從小就接受訓練，每一個動作都銘刻進他的血液當中，幾乎不加思索。  
  
他用雙手握住長劍，重心放低，因為安德烈比他矮一點，所以更傾向攻擊他的腰腹而非上方或胸膛；奧德里奇格開對方企圖砍向他膝蓋的兩次攻擊，安德烈似乎發現他著重防守低處，開始將攻擊朝頭頂而去。幼兒園老師認真了起來，似乎打算削掉他半個腦袋──如果拿的是真劍，奧德里奇接連接住對方從左上與右上方揮下的劍勢，並趁著安德烈由於身高劣勢與慣用手短短停頓的瞬間，將劍身壓上對方的劍，向下劃個半圓卸去力道，安德烈不得不向後退了一步。他趁勝追擊，又是一陣激烈的交手後，安德烈的劍被他打落在地，人也跌坐在地上。  
  
** 他說得沒錯，這不是我要的答案。奧丁，鮮血永遠洗不去仇恨。**  
  
他的劍依舊指著那個男人，複雜的情緒在胸口交火，父親為他力戰行刺者的身影烙印在他的心中，他失去了父親，卡美洛失去了國王，然而與奧丁簽訂和平協議卻能讓人民免於飢荒與戰亂，他們將聯合起來對抗莫嘉娜所帶領的薩克遜人。  
  
在他因仇恨失去理智時，梅林是他的帆桅。  
  
** 你殺了我兒子。**  
  
** 你殺了我的父親！我們都因為對方失去摯愛，別再讓彼此失去更多；我給你機會結束這一切，接受吧！**  
  
奧德里奇將手裡的劍扔在安德烈旁邊，對敵人伸出友誼之手。  
  
「我不打算殺了你，就讓我們兩個家族的仇恨到此為止吧。」  
  
當他守護卡美洛時，有人守著他的心，成為夜晚中引路的月光，使他不致迷失方向。  
  
  
  
前幾天的活動很成功，最後聖心幼兒園的孩子們在下午茶時間趕到，雖然來不及表演戲劇，卻唱了幾首聖誕歌曲，也一起享用茶點。只可惜孩子們也把流感病毒帶來了聖安多尼之家，幸好剛發現案例就緊急隔離，也因為中心裡是單人房的設置，才讓流感沒有大範圍擴散開來。  
  
奧德里奇敲了敲門，房間裡沒有任何回應，他戴起口罩，逕自開門進入梅林的房間。厚重的窗簾掩住戶外的光線，只有從走廊上透進些許微光，他打開燈，梅林裹著被子在床上蜷成一團，逐漸由白轉灰的頭髮和鬍鬚都藏在被子底下。近來天氣很冷，大多時候梅林都戴著他那頂藍色毛帽，沒有人察覺有什麼不對勁，然而奧德里奇發現梅林的毛髮已不再是初見時如雪般的顏色，而是漸漸加深，變成深灰色，手上與臉上的皺紋也減少了許多，就像在倒退行走時光的腳步。  
  
他應該要對這種不可思議的現象大為吃驚，懷疑梅林是否吃了童話之中的返老還童藥，或質疑梅林是國家生化研究室逃出來的實驗品，但他就只是平靜地接受了這件事，沒有向任何人訴說，甚至有種莫名的直覺，認為這才是梅林原來的模樣。  
  
梅林總是在他身邊。聖安多尼之家佔地不算很廣，各區以不同的功能區分開來，通常長輩們有自己喜歡窩的小角落和進行的活動，布朗先生生前喜歡在外面的草地上打球、斯圖爾特先生和沃克太太通常在交誼廳玩撲克牌、懷特先生帶著棋盤到處找人下棋，或是有些長輩總是窩在房間裡，只有吃飯時間或鼓勵出席的活動才會看見他們；照服員需要分別到不同的角落去，關心他們、問問他們的近況，不讓任何一個人覺得自己被群體丟下。不論奧德里奇在哪裡，打著槌球也好、下棋也好、打掃公共區域也好，他總能在撇見梅林就在某個視線可及的角落裡，對此他並不覺得厭惡或被冒犯，甚至異常快速習慣了這個情況之後，梅林的存在像一支錨，他漸漸不再感覺自己與世界缺乏連結，無論海浪如何洶湧，總會有一股力量將他緊緊抓住。  
  
奧德里奇拉開窗簾，窗外的世界是一片灰白的陰天，雪正緩緩落下。  
  
今天是第四天了，前幾日簡直是一場惡夢，多位長輩患上流感，咳嗽、發燒、全身痠痛，有些人還出現腸胃症狀，梅林就是其中之一，幾乎病得下不了床，三餐只能進食煮成乳糜狀的食物，去洗手間也得有人攙扶。  
  
奧德里奇把床底的尿壺倒空、清洗乾淨，放在浴室裡晾乾，又將房間裡面的垃圾都整理打包好，才輕拍梅林的臉將他叫醒。  
  
「梅林，醒醒，你要先吃點東西才能吃藥。」  
  
梅林又往被子裡縮了縮，嘟囔著聽不清楚的話，依然沒有要清醒的意思。  
  
奧德里奇將手貼上梅林的臉頰和額頭，燒已經退下來，醫生開的流感藥物發揮了作用，至少控制住熱度，不再上升，就不用太擔心併發症的問題。人類是脆弱的，尤其是遭受歲月的風雨侵襲過的生命，在病魔的面前簡直毫無抵抗之力。  
  
他堅持著把梅林叫醒，看那雙如夜晚星空般的灰藍色眼眸迷迷糊糊，大腦似乎還沒開始運轉，行動遲緩的盥洗、吃早餐、配著開水吞服下藥物，明明就是在聖安多尼之家看慣了的景象，換成梅林卻變得全然不一樣，他覺得很可愛；看著梅林差點被椅腳絆倒，或是踩到床單而跌上床，一邊想著「怎麼會如此笨拙呢」時，一邊卻又忍不住微笑。  
  
每一次從口中說出梅林的名字、每一次短暫的觸碰，都給他一種熟悉又懷念的感覺，有幾次他幾乎要將梅林與那些一閃而過的幻象中的梅林重疊在一起，似乎有太多的話來不及說，但他們怎麼會是同一個人？幻象中的梅林是個二十來歲的青年，而他眼前的梅林卻垂垂老矣，縱然他們都有一雙夜空般的眼，星星在其中閃爍，如此相像。  
  
奧德里奇忍不住追尋看向他的熾熱目光，喜歡看著那張充滿皺紋的臉大笑的樣子，如此開心，像是將生命中曾有過的苦難都甩在身後，空氣裡彷彿吹來四月的暖風，原野中的草花開遍，他覺得這個人值得世界上所有的歡笑。  
  
「蕾妮說你想換個造型，刮鬍刀送來之前就將就我吧。」  
  
「好吧，我就勉強將就一下。」  
  
病了幾天，梅林的聲音沙啞，不過至少說得出話。  
  
「我真是愛死你的稱讚。」奧德里奇挑了挑眉，瞇起眼、勾起嘴角，從口袋裡掏出直式剃刀，做了個往脖子上一抹的動作，「試一次看看，絕對讓你永生難忘。」  
  
他用溫水打溼梅林的臉頰，用手輕輕抹上刮鬍泡，手指下的皮膚似乎正在輕輕顫抖。  
  
「別擔心，不會把你的臉皮刮下來的。」  
  
「如果能刮下來換一張也不錯，你的就不用了。」  
  
「這張臉可是很有市場的。」  
  
奧德里奇輕笑，按著梅林眼角的皮膚把它繃緊，貼著臉型刮下鬍鬚，他仔細刮去每一根細毛，就像他用自己的手指反覆觸碰著對方的臉，灰熊般的毛髮底下藏著一張蒼白的面孔。他捧著梅林的臉左右端詳，剃刀滑過脖子上透著青筋的皮膚，而仰著頭的梅林如此脆弱，將咽喉暴露在他面前，卻比任何時候看起來都放鬆。  
  
除去鬍鬚讓輪廓展現出來，梅林看起來更年輕，那仍是一張歷經風霜的臉孔，有著歲月的痕跡，但看起來不過四、五十幾歲。奧德里奇忍不住用手指描摹這一張臉，它和幻象中裡所看見的是同一張臉孔，同樣的眉目、同樣的顴骨、豐厚的下唇中有一處小小的凹陷，陪伴在那個叫做亞瑟的人（或許就是他自己）身邊。  
  
梅林到底是誰？那些幻象是他的記憶嗎？許久以前，梅林也總是用如此熾熱的眼神望著他嗎？  
  
「奧德里奇？」  
  
「我以為我認識你……但你到底是誰？我們在彼此都遺忘的過去裡見過嗎？」  
  
「我是梅林。」  
  
「梅林。」他慎重其事地讓短短的兩個音節滑出雙唇，感覺靈魂深處的騷動，似乎他也曾千百次呼喚過這個名字；梅林是餌，記憶的大魚在湖面下蠢蠢欲動。  
  
「你給了我這個名字。」  
  
梅林抓住他在臉上撫摸的手，手心發燙。  
  
「你又是誰，奧德里奇？你是我等待卻又遺忘的那個人嗎？」  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
07  
  
他從睡夢中被叫醒，全身痠痛，頭腦昏沉，彷彿被記憶的巨石狠狠輾壓。梅林困難地睜開眼睛，奧德里奇的臉龐出現在他的眼前，金髮男子將他攙扶起，結實的臂膀撐著他，讓他不至於光是走進浴室就摔得狗吃屎。  
  
梅林不記得自己睡了幾天，卻記得有人餵他喝水、幫他擦澡、協助病得起不了身的自己處理排泄問題，在模糊的意識裡他知道那是奧德里奇。他羞愧萬分，身體卻無法動彈，高熱將他的體力消耗殆盡，任憑衰老乾癟的軀體呈現在那個男人之前，他的醜陋與汙穢一覽無遺。  
  
「蕾妮說你想換個造型，刮鬍刀送來之前就將就我吧。」  
  
「好吧，我就勉強將就一下。」他勉強勾起嘴角，掩飾自己的卑微。  
  
剃刀冰冷地擦過皮膚，奧德里奇的手指輕輕固定住他臉的角度，溫熱的觸感讓他忍不住輕輕顫抖。自從來到聖安多尼之家，記憶的碎片被逐一拾取，那些一閃而過的畫面多半發生在他和奧德里奇的對話中，某些相似的句子引出久遠的記憶，通常是他與另一個人的對話，那個人時常穿著盔甲，大紅披風上有一頭金色的龍，有時是藍或紅的亞麻衣料，在那些畫面裡，另一方的面孔已被奧德里奇填補。他不能確定，究竟是因為奧德里奇與那人相似的容貌，讓他想起這些已被遺忘的過往，亦或因為奧德里奇牽引著他的記憶，所以那些片段裡對方都和奧德里奇有相同的臉。  
  
隨著越來越多的記憶被想起，在每一次畫面出現時，梅林的情感也跟著與過去的自己同步，強烈的共鳴有時讓他頭暈目眩。亞瑟‧潘德拉岡和梅林‧艾莫瑞斯，亞瑟王和魔法師梅林，如果任何人告訴他，他就是那個震古鑠今、曾經輔佐亞瑟王統一大不列顛的偉大魔法師，那麼他肯定會覺得對方瘋了，更何況那些記憶與傳說相符之處甚少，但有什麼比他是大魔法師更能解釋他的永生、又有什麼比那些景象更加真實？他幾乎能回憶起鎖子甲冰冷的觸感，以及鮮血沾在手上的溫熱。  
  
他覺得自己瘋了，或許這一切都只是老頭子的瘋狂幻想，因為他愛上了一個像光的人。  
  
「我以為我認識你……但你到底是誰？我們在彼此都遺忘的過去裡見過嗎？」  
  
奧德里奇的眼眸藍得不可思議，像是一場大雪過後的晴空，或是黑夜盡頭的光明，金髮男子問他是誰，記憶糾纏著他長出藤蔓，緊緊束縛著，他早已經作出選擇。  
  
「我是梅林。」  
  
他選擇成為梅林。  
  
「梅林。」  
  
奧德里奇慎重地唸著這個名字，彷彿是一道咒語，只要說出口便能想起他們都已經遺忘了的過去；梅林覺得自己正在沸騰，連指尖都發燙，融化的金子在他的血管中流動，幾乎要從內部將他灼傷。  
  
「你給了我這個名字。」  
  
他握住奧德里奇在臉上撫摸的手，有一股力量在他的體內橫衝直撞，每次當奧德里奇呼喚他，彷彿衝破無形的屏障，就要從指尖流瀉而出。  
  
「你又是誰，奧德里奇？你是我等待卻又遺忘的那個人嗎？」  
  
「……我也希望我知道。」  
  
奧德里奇注視著他，眼神如一片遼闊的海洋。  
  
「你在等待誰？你希望我是誰，梅林？」  
  
他在等待誰？是誰的鮮血濺在他的胸口然後涼透？  
  
梅林聽見自己的心跳聲，急促而有力，那股力量融入了他的血肉，浸透他的全身，如同一道金黃色的光。他曾擁有與失去過的一切全都回到記憶當中，過早被昭示的命運、硬幣的另一半，他願意傾盡所有換來改變命運道路的機會，卻終究被命運所嘲弄，失去那顆最明亮的星辰。他已經迷路太久，獨自在黑暗中行走太久，直到分不清自己與黑暗的界線，如今光引導著他，像是終於結束一趟孤獨的旅程，在充滿迷霧的森林中找到出口。  
  
** 我不要你改變，我要你……永遠……是你自己。**  
  
他是梅林，是服侍永恆之王的梅林，亞瑟的梅林，心甘情願注視那道金紅色的身影，花費千年等待，甚至將自己都遺忘；也是落魄潦倒、被奧德里奇撿起的那個流浪漢，因著一個人的善良與溫暖而重生，不再飄盪。  
  
** 謝謝你。**  
  
「亞瑟……」他直視不論何時都如光一樣的男子，是亞瑟也是奧德里奇，他唯一的王。「我等的人是你，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡。」  
  
梅林的淚水沾濕了他的手指，那雙灰藍的眼眸泛起金光，如同陽光照射在海上的波光，一股暖意從他們交握的手開始蔓延，將他覆蓋，奧德里奇覺得那股暖意像溫柔的海水輕撫過他的身體、流過他的大腦，記憶的碎片隨著洋流被沖刷到他的意識中，那些隨著梅林出現的幻象終於不再像是別人的東西，而是他曾經活過的痕跡，屬於亞瑟‧潘德拉岡的回憶。  
  
他想起他們的初遇與最後一面，想起集市裡那個初到卡美洛的少年，連他是誰都不知道，卻為一個陌生人仗義執言；想起天色未明的那個時刻，梅林的眼淚落在鎖子甲上，滲透進衣料，燙傷他的胸口。  
  
** 我是巫師，但我的魔法只為你而用。**  
  
他在背後拯救了他無數次，比任何人更加勇敢；他是孤獨王座上唯一的陪伴與信任。  
  
** 這是我的命運，從我們相見的那一天起就開始了。**  
  
在他面前的梅林被金光籠罩，原先看起來四五十歲的容貌開始變化，像是倒轉了時鐘，皮膚變得光滑，皺紋消失不見，回到他闔上眼之前最後見到的那張臉，只有眼睛不變。  
  
「梅林……」  
  
心臟在狂跳，耳朵裡嗡嗡作響，強烈的耳鳴讓他暈眩，但他忍不住將梅林緊緊擁抱入懷，用力地像是一放手對方就會消失。一千五百年，梅林等了他一千五百年，卡美洛已經殞落，他的國家與朋友早就不在了，他從死亡中復甦，本該是帶著未能解的遺憾與孤獨結束這一生，作為奧德里奇‧普林斯過完亞瑟‧潘德拉岡渴望擁有的平凡生活，卻因梅林而與這個不屬於他的世界緊緊聯繫。  
  
「我還以為除非你我其中一個人快死了，否則我們永遠都沒有機會擁抱呢。」  
  
梅林的聲音從他的懷裡悶悶傳出。  
  
「閉嘴，梅林。你就不能安靜五分鐘嗎？」  
  
「都過了那麼久，結果依然是個傲慢的皇家混蛋，王子先生（Mr. Prince）。」  
  
「謝謝你，梅林。你還是一如既往又蠢又醜，真是令人安心。」  
  
他們擁抱許久，直到兩個人的顫抖都平息。梅林現在已經回復成青年的模樣，卻還是穿著聖安多尼之家提供的睡衣，款式寬鬆老氣，也還是一頭亂糟糟的長髮，只是不再是灰熊般的顏色。  
  
亞瑟有像山一樣高的疑問，例如自己為什麼出現在現代的阿爾比恩？他最後的記憶停留在莫嘉娜在梅林的劍下死去，即使失去最後的親人讓他無比痛苦、悔恨，無法不自問是否曾經有過不走到這一步的道路，梅林仍是為聯合王國帶來和平，並且和他一樣痛苦。他知道他們無法及時趕到阿瓦隆，就算趕到了，也無法有任何的保證，比起死亡，他更在乎陪伴他最後一程的人是誰。  
  
** 我生來就為了輔佐你，亞瑟，我以此為傲，而且不想改變。**  
  
他無法選擇自己的人生，無法改變一出生就是卡美洛王子的事實，但他選擇在生命的最後和梅林一同前去阿瓦隆追求那微不可見的希望，不是回到他所摯愛的卡美洛，而是選擇死在梅林的懷中。  
  
「我很感激你在這裡。」  
  
「是啊，放了一千五百年的假有點無聊了。我想我得找到你，畢竟你是個連衣服都不會自己穿的呆子。」  
  
「事實證明，我不僅會自己穿衣服，還會打掃，而且做得比你更好。」  
  
「卡美洛可沒有吸塵器和省力拖把……」  
  
亞瑟摀住梅林來不及說完的抗議，他進來的時候沒有關上門，只是虛掩，有個腳步聲出現在門口，然後他聽見敲門的聲音。  
  
「奧德里奇，梅林好點了嗎？」  
  
是傑西。  
  
亞瑟轉頭看向梅林，對方顯然也不知所措，他不確定梅林是否能在短時間之內把自己變得像個八十歲的老人，但是他知道絕對不能讓傑西看到有個青年男子出現在屬於「梅林」的房間裡，還穿著「梅林」的睡衣。一般來說，除非是負責該區域的照服員，否則不會在未經同意的情況下進入房間裡，但梅林病了，奧德里奇是個菜鳥，身為資深的同事傑西有義務要確認他是否做了恰當的處置。  
  
「是的，他退燒了，也吃了點牛奶粥。」  
  
亞瑟一邊回答門外的傑西，一邊拆下自己的口罩戴在梅林臉上，並抓起床邊的毛帽幫梅林戴上，把所有露在外面的頭髮通通塞進帽子裡，只留下一雙藍灰色的眼睛；梅林也手忙腳亂蓋上被子，確保已經沒有老人斑也沒有皺紋的手腳不會露在外面。  
  
「早安，梅林，我進來囉。」  
  
傑西從門口探頭進來，也戴著綠色的活性碳口罩，他對亞瑟搖了搖頭，並從口袋裡掏出乾淨的備用口罩。  
  
「流感的傳染力很強，你應該更小心一點。我大兒子的班級有個孩子被發現得到流感，結果全班停課一周呢，結果珍妮佛和我輪流請假在家陪他，後來連女兒的學校都停課，我們沒辦法請那麼多假，只好送去我父母家，幸好他們還身體健康，有力氣照顧孩子。」  
  
幸好傑西沒有發現任何的不對勁──可能是因為忙著稱讚自己的一對兒女有多可愛和體貼，他看了看梅林的體溫紀錄，又問了幾個跟症狀有關的問題，亞瑟盡可能代替梅林回答，剩下的部分則讓梅林用點頭和搖頭代替，假裝他還因為流感發不出聲音。  
  
「看來你好得差不多了，梅林，雖然還是要戴著口罩，不過起來活動沒有問題。今天有什麼計畫嗎？」  
  
梅林顯然放棄作答，他用眼神示意亞瑟必須負責回應這個問題，畢竟現在他需要閉緊嘴巴；而亞瑟完全沒有準備這個問題的答案，在「變回」八十歲老人之前，梅林不能見到任何人。  
  
「梅林跟我打算讀點詩。」他有些僵硬，不明白自己的腦子為何只能想出這種回答。  
  
「讀詩？」  
  
亞瑟乾巴巴地說，避開梅林控訴般的眼神。  
  
「對，你不會相信梅林到底有多喜歡讀詩，尤其是那些浪漫的詩句，他簡直欲罷不能。我也對此超級驚訝。」  
  
「老實說，我對你會讀詩比較驚訝，奧德里奇。」傑西抓了抓頭，看起來很疑惑，「我記得你好像說過你不讀詩的……總之，我就不打擾你們了。」  
  
他們目送傑西離開，而且資深的照服員還關上了門，確保他們不會被打擾。  
  
「讀詩？」梅林一把扯下口罩和毛帽扔在亞瑟身上，露出不可思議的表情，「你上次還抱怨吟詩作對聽起來像是發春的小女孩，所以我像個發春的小女孩就沒問題嗎？」  
  
梅林氣得耳朵泛紅，瞪大的眼眸裡星辰閃耀，這讓亞瑟打從心裡露出微笑。過去他或許沒有發覺，但現在他早已無法否認，為何身為卡美洛王儲，他對騎士們嚴厲、對女士們彬彬有禮、對僕人來說更是個不可多得的主人，卻偏偏樂於看著梅林總是被氣得跳腳、咬牙切齒，有時候甚至他都覺得梅林企圖犯下弒君之罪。  
  
亞瑟將手搭上梅林的肩，語氣真摯地說：「梅林，現在是二十一世紀了，不管你喜歡穿女裝還是讀詩，完全沒有問題。」  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
08  
  
沒有人喜歡在平安夜值班，除了不能好好放假、與家人或伴侶團聚之外，還要花上許多時間收拾派對後的一片狼藉，但是今年有奧德里奇自願留下來，查德簡直不能更高興──往年他都是那個被犧牲的可憐人。  
  
聖安多尼之家在平安夜下午開始舉辦了收容者與職員都能參加的派對，在主任慣例的廢話之後，就是大家同樂的時光，職員們經常會驚訝這些曾在街上流浪的長輩們是那麼多才多藝，例如坎貝爾先生有一副渾厚動聽的嗓子，霍夫曼先生與佩蒂特太太合演的默劇則讓人捧腹大笑。晚上八點之前派對就結束了，所有職員將物品歸位，但垃圾打包和打掃可就是值班人員的工作了；當查德離開前發現長輩們自動自發幫忙收拾緞帶或包裝紙等小東西時氣炸了，畢竟當他值班時可從來沒有這種待遇，奧德里奇去哪裡都吃香，他忍不住抱怨著。  
  
即使如此，奧德里奇還是花上兩個小時才將這一團混亂整理乾淨。  
  
「看你做這些事感覺真奇怪。」  
  
亞瑟抬起頭，年輕的梅林站在交誼廳的門口，戴著他那頂破舊的灰藍色毛帽，聖安東尼之家發配的睡衣外面罩了一件深藍色的開襟毛衣。長輩們都去睡了，除了燈火通明的交誼廳，走廊只留下間接照明的小燈，整個聖安多尼之家呈現一種狂歡過後的寧靜，夜色從角落滲出；今天B、C區的負責人只有他一個，要到聖誕節下午五點過後才會有人來接班，他記得是查德。  
  
「我就說我能做得比你更好。」他聳聳肩，晃了晃手上的拖把。  
  
「你知道……我可以用魔法幫你，」梅林說，「以免你做得太糟，丟掉這份工作。」  
  
「不了，我的寢宮可不是卡美洛最乾淨的房間。」  
  
「那時候我沒有使用魔法。」  
  
「你現在最好也別用。」  
  
烏瑟已經不在很久了，沒有人會說魔法是邪惡的，或致力於燒死巫師們，現今的大英帝國並不禁止使用魔法，因為魔法根本不存在。或許是因為科學發達，電力照亮漆黑的夜晚，潛水艇與火箭探索著過去未知的區域，人們漸漸失去與信仰的連結，也失去對於科學無法解釋之事的想像力，就算哈利波特紅遍全英國，書迷或影迷們並不真正相信有巫師的存在，雪倫就是個典型的例子──正因如此，當他對現代事物一問三不知、失去記憶，他們也只以為他頭部受到嚴重的撞擊造成腦部創傷，沒有人會想到他沉睡了許久。  
  
亞瑟不知道現代的人們會怎麼對付一個巫師，精神病院？國家級的研究中心？總之不會是什麼好地方。  
  
「再說了，這是我的工作。」他補充，並將最後一小塊骯髒的地板拖乾淨。  
  
  
  
亞瑟關閉交誼廳的大燈，和其他公共區域一樣只留下壁燈，昏黃燈光在空間中蔓延開來，角落裡聖誕樹上的彩色燈泡靜靜變換顏色，底下堆放著由職員們準備的禮物，早餐前就會被分別領走。交誼廳有一大片落地窗，直接對著建築物外空曠的停車場，深藍色的夜幕中細雪靜靜落下，雪並不總是受人歡迎的，但今天是平安夜，不只是孩子，很多人都想要過一個白色聖誕。  
  
他的第一個聖誕節是在查德家過的，那時候他剛結束照服員的訓練，已經不能再住在宿舍裡，但是又無處可去，查德慷慨地提供了小套房的沙發作為他的棲身之所，兩個單身男人用啤酒和路邊賣的烤雞渡過了聖誕節（當然是查德結束值班之後）。他什麼都不記得，過去的生活似乎只留給他一身猙獰的舊傷疤，以及總在黑夜與白晝交接之際驚醒，一種莫名的直覺讓亞瑟知道他闖入了不屬於自己的世界，但過往又如此遙不可及。  
  
「……記得嗎？」  
  
「什麼？」他回過神來，發現梅林在叫他。  
  
他們擠在交誼廳的沙發上，蓋著一條上頭有麋鹿和雪花圖案的絨毛毯子，那是蕾妮準備的，每個首次在聖安多尼之家渡過聖誕節的長輩都會收到一份特別的禮物。這種感覺太過熟悉，像是一千五百年的間隔並不存在，過去當他帶著梅林單獨外出狩獵時，為了保暖和安全，他們也像這樣擠在一起入睡。  
  
把背後交給梅林讓他安心，即使他當初誤以為他的男僕只有勇氣和忠誠值得讚許，劍術和格擋技巧總是一塌糊塗。  
  
「你找到我的那天也在下雪，記得嗎？」梅林重複了一次剛剛說過的話。  
  
「記得。」  
  
「急診室醫生說床位不足，到處都沒有空床，你只好把一個素不相識的流浪漢帶回自己家裡，雪倫一邊開車載我們一邊抱怨她從來沒去過你家，她的老爺車不僅沒有暖氣，座椅坐起來還唧唧作響……亞瑟，你在聽嗎？」  
  
「是的，梅林，我在聽你像個真正的老人一樣絮絮叨叨。」  
  
梅林望著他，那雙灰藍眼眸中的星辰未曾熄滅，看起來卻如此遙遠。  
  
「我活得很久了，亞瑟，足夠變成一個真正的老人。」  
  
在一陣長長的沉默後，梅林的聲音聽起來充滿憂傷，就像千年前天色朦朧的樹林外，莫嘉娜失去氣息的軀體就躺在不遠之處，清冷光線映照在魔法師高聳的顴骨和滑稽的大耳上，他想微笑，坦然面對自己的死亡，但梅林眼裡仍燃燒著不願意放棄最後一絲希望的火焰，他們與阿瓦隆之門的湖畔之間是生與死的距離，梅林擁抱著他。  
  
** 我不許你說再見！**  
  
這是他在沉睡了多年之後醒過來的原因嗎？  
  
「為什麼我在這裡，梅林？我以為我死了，卻在這裡醒過來；我也以為，格溫、里昂、帕西瓦爾……每一個人都已經死了，可是你卻在這裡，你活了一千五百年嗎？」  
  
雪落下的時候是沒有聲音的，就像眼淚，許久以前，當梅林的眼淚落在他的胸膛上時，他只聽見兩個人的呼吸聲；此時梅林的眼中並沒有淚水，卻彷彿隨時會為他哭泣。  
  
「在你心臟停止後，我仍不死心，基哈拉讓我將你送往阿瓦隆，他說亞瑟‧潘德拉岡是永恆之王，當阿爾比恩需要你時，就會再次崛起。我很高興再次見到你，亞瑟，真的，但我不知道為何是這個時候？這一千五百年裡有過飢荒、戰亂、瘟疫、恐怖主義興起……每一次我都以為你會歸來，可是每一次你都沒有出現……我應該要保護你，我卻失敗了。」  
  
最後一句話梅林說得很慢，像是在進行懺悔，亞瑟忍不住揉了揉魔法師的頭。  
  
「雖然你是個差勁的僕人，但那不是你的錯。你警告過我要小心莫德雷德，就像你警告過我阿古溫的背叛，我卻沒有聽進去。」  
  
亞瑟知道自己性格上的缺點，太過固執，太過相信別人，死亡不過是選擇通往的終途。  
  
只是他有些迷惘，如今的他，奧德里奇‧普林斯，一個收容中心的照服員，連自己都只是勉強溫飽，他還能為阿爾比恩做些什麼？  
  
「看看你周遭，梅林，前百分之十的家庭擁有全國一半的財富，佔一半比例的窮困家庭卻只擁有百分之九；光是一年裡，攻擊傷害和搶劫的犯罪率升高了百分之十三；甚至已經有人利用恐懼，開始販賣脫歐之後足夠生存三十天的求生包，但一個要價將近三百英鎊，窮人根本買不起。光是聖安多尼之家，就收容了七十個無家可歸的人，這還只是六十歲以上、有資格住進來的。」  
  
他望著交誼廳四周的牆壁，上頭掛著許多在聖安多尼之家拍下的照片，通常是職員或照服員們幫入住的長輩拍下的，在照片裡人們多數是笑著的，一起唱歌、做體操或打牌，有誰知道這些人曾經如何艱困；許多長者已經離開了，帶著累積下來的病痛和過往，至少在生命最後幾年的時光裡曾身心安頓。他和布朗先生的合照就掛在靠近門口的角落裡，亞瑟記得那是布朗先生帶領的槌球隊第一次獲得勝利，他們握著槌球桿，布朗先生手裡還捧著分區競賽的獎盃，陽光把草地烘得很暖，還聞得到青草的氣味，他和布朗先生搭著肩，笑得很開心。  
  
現在想起來，布朗先生讓他想起父親。  
  
「我不知道自己能做什麼？」  
  
梅林輕輕撞了他的肩膀，帶著一種企圖鼓勵最後呈現出促狹的語氣說：  
  
「我真不敢相信你知道得那麼多，陛下。」  
  
他翻了個白眼，嘴角卻忍不住揚起。  
  
「我讀報，而且說不定比你更會上網，老人家。」  
  
  
  
夜很深了，亞瑟站起來伸了懶腰，門外的雪已經堆積起來，可以預見明天一早得要辛苦地剷雪，但深藍的夜幕下銀色的雪花飄落，不知怎麼地讓他想起卡美洛的夜晚，那是一切都還沒有脫離正軌之前，父親還在，莫嘉娜依然正直而善良，他在夜半時醒來，發現下雪了，興致一來從蓋亞斯的住所把半夢半醒的梅林從被窩裡拖出來。他們在樹林裡騎馬奔馳了大半夜，最後停留在湖邊看著雪花落入水面，他彆扭地感謝梅林將他從與蘇菲亞私奔的腦熱狀態帶回卡美洛，然後丟給他的男僕更多工作，以掩飾自己的不自在。  
  
結果是他錯過了與烏瑟和莫嘉娜的早餐，騎士訓練時遲到。他以為父親會勃然大怒，甚至給予嚴厲懲罰，沒想到晚餐時烏瑟的表現卻很正常，後來他才從梅林那裡得知（梅林也是從格溫那裡聽說來的），莫嘉娜表示是她央求他去摘取一種只有在雪夜才會盛開的花朵，而他和梅林在路上遇上流匪，因此耽擱了。依照烏瑟對養女疼愛的程度，最後當然不了了之。  
  
日後面臨父親死亡、與莫嘉娜敵對和阿古溫背叛的歲月中，亞瑟始終記得那夜裡靜靜落下的雪花。  
  
「早點去睡吧。」  
  
「亞瑟。」  
  
他往值班室的方向走去，梅林卻叫住了他。  
  
「我有個禮物要送你。」  
  
亞瑟折回交誼廳的沙發旁，梅林從外套的口袋裡掏出了一個皮製的小袋子遞給他，掌心大小，拿在手裡有些分量，重甸甸的。他將它倒在手上，圓形的金屬上刻著十字與一隻小巧的禽鳥，屬於伊格萊茵‧德‧波耶斯的紋章，而非伊格萊茵‧潘德拉岡。  
  
「這是你母親的遺物，我想你可能會想帶在身邊。」  
  
那是抵達神佑之島的前一夜，他和梅林圍在火堆邊談話，騎士們都睡了，他的心仍為梅林大難不死悸動不已，遲遲無法入睡。他已準備好要以自己獻祭，關上冥界之門，終結卡美洛人民的苦難，然而梅林卻向他保證，他們一定會一起打敗暗夜影魂，不會讓他犧牲自己。他拿出了始終帶在身邊的母親的遺物，把它交給梅林，不是要梅林轉交給格溫──事實上，那段旅程中他甚至沒想起格溫──而是給他最忠實的朋友。  
  
「已經過去那麼久了，它看起來仍和過去一樣。」  
  
亞瑟將徽章拿在手上細細磨蹭，從蘭斯洛特自我犧牲重新封印結界後很長一段時間，他搞不清楚為什麼自己會在那個夜晚中，把最重要的東西給予他的男僕，如果只是能為彼此犧牲的忠誠，整個騎士團的人都願意為卡美洛的王子和國王奉獻生命。但梅林是不一樣的，他並不知道自己什麼時候有了這個念頭，或許是梅林蠢兮兮的笑容、笨拙的舉止、始終相信他的堅定信念，讓他確信自己將徽章給了對的人。  
  
「魔法的小伎倆。」梅林聳了聳肩。  
  
「但魔法卻沒能讓你過上更好的生活。」  
  
他指的是梅林住進聖安多尼之家之前的生活，到處流浪、居無定所，在雪夜裡只能蓋著報紙蜷縮在雜貨店門口，有一頓沒一頓，怎麼看都稱不上舒適。  
  
「我只為你使用魔法，亞瑟。」  
  
** 我有魔法，但我只為了你使用它，亞瑟。**  
  
這個人，這一千五百年來都遵守著對他的承諾。  
  
「不，給你的就是給你了，我不會收回。」他把徽章塞回梅林的手裡。  
  
「但是……」  
  
「收下，梅林。」  
  
亞瑟又窩回沙發上，和梅林一起蓋著那條並不大也不夠暖的毯子。  
  
「這個魔法的小伎倆……會讓你繼續這樣活下去嗎？永生不死？」  
  
「還能活幾個世紀吧，我猜。魔法，或說魔力，來自天空、大地和海洋，但是現在空氣汙染嚴重、土壤酸化、重金屬沉積，海洋中到處都是垃圾，我的魔力早就衰退了，等到人類完全拋棄自然的那一刻，我的魔力也會消失。」  
  
他撇了梅林一眼，雖然平常以白髮蒼蒼的面目示人，但只有他們兩人時，恢復年輕的梅林看起來和當初在卡美洛侍奉他的男僕別無二致，不因歲月流逝在臉上留下痕跡。  
  
亞瑟故作輕鬆地說：  
  
「至少你可以服侍我到臨終的那一刻，然後你就自由了。」  
  
「不，亞瑟，我選擇凡人的生命。」  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
09  
  
聖誕假期結束了，所有職員和照服員都回到聖安多尼之家，天氣放晴，積在樹枝上的雪在陽光下看來晶瑩剔透。幾個長輩搬了椅子在連接草地的廊道上曬著太陽，亞瑟帶著槌球隊的成員們在草皮上暖身，為了兩週後的分區競賽做準備，這是布朗先生過世後他們迎來的第一次比賽。  
  
泰勒先生在假期中過世，雖然令人難過，照服員們仍是打掃消毒了他的房間，讓新的長輩今天可以入住。明明就需要負責新成員的入住事宜，費奇卻沒來上班，只好由雪倫代為處理，但主任已經拿到填有基本資料的表格，雪倫只需要為史密斯先生做些簡單的介紹。費奇直到中午才來上班，眼鏡歪了一邊，小臂上也紮著紗布，經過解釋，大家才知道他是因為上班途中遇到搶劫，原本應該待在家休息，但傑西因為流感而在家隔離，人手本就已經不夠，如果費奇也請假，就沒有人能支援。  
  
  
  
沃克太太邀請梅林一起玩撲克牌，梅林並不討厭這位健談又有趣的老太太，她總是熱情招呼每個人，由於他算是整個聖安多尼之家除了泰勒先生之外最新的住客，沃克太太也因此特別關照他。這次除了梅林和蕾妮之外，還有詹金斯太太，在牌局開始之前詹金斯太太又大呼小叫地尋找她的眼鏡，最後是在廁所裡找到。  
  
今年聖安多尼之家送給長輩們的聖誕禮物是一條繡上姓名的圍巾，以及一張5英鎊面額的鈔票，禮物袋中還有每個負責人寫的小卡片；梅林不知道亞瑟在給其他人的卡片上寫了什麼，但他的卡片上只有一張鬼臉。他此時正圍著那條猩紅色與金色相間的圍巾，拆禮物時亞瑟就在他身邊，用一臉「天啊別問我」的表情說：「雪倫挑的，她甚至想在你的圍巾繡上鄧不利多。」顯然亞瑟並不滿意，梅林也覺得自己或許比較匹配象徵正義與忠誠的黑黃相間，或代表智慧與領悟力的藍色和灰色，總之勇氣和騎士氣概不適合他，但某種程度上，梅林倒是很喜歡這個選擇，葛萊芬多的顏色讓他想起卡美洛的龍旗。  
  
一千五百年對亞瑟來說轉瞬即逝，金髮的國王或許不太習慣現代生活，但從卡美洛到倫敦不過是閉上眼睛到睜眼之間的時間，對他來說，這一千五百年卻漫長地幾乎永無止境，等待一個歸來的預言，等到忘記自己，那面火焰般的旗幟卻未曾在記憶中褪去顏色。他不想再等待，如果亞瑟會作為奧德里奇結束這一生，那麼他也要遵循自己的諾言與他的國王一同死去。  
  
** 「那是個承諾嗎，梅林？」**  
  
** 「是，除非你是個皇家出品的蠢蛋才會聽不懂。」**  
  
** 「或許我比自己以為的更加……」**  
  
** 「更加什麼？」**  
  
** 「沒什麼。」**  
  
「梅林，你要負責洗牌嗎？」  
  
直到沃克太太叫了他，梅林才發現自己又出神了，他的神智不可自拔地飄回那個晚上。  
  
**他愛亞瑟，但不是以那樣的方式。**  
  
** 亞瑟是他命運、他眼中的星辰、他的朋友，他愛他，但他從來不認為任何一個美麗的金髮公主或關妮薇爾與他的愛有關，因為他的愛與她們不同；他奉獻，並未意圖佔有。**  
  
** 直到遺忘了所有的他遇見奧德里奇。**  
  
** 當扒去所有身份與虛名，他們不再是國王與男僕、命運與命運的預知者，慾望突然赤裸裸地呈現在他的眼前，他無法忽視亞瑟對他有多少的吸引力，足以讓他如飛蛾撲火，焚身獻祭。他將自己所有熾熱的眼神投向金髮男子，並因自身衰老與乾枯而感到卑微，但他仍渴望，渴望佔有。**  
  
** 他是如此貪婪，即使命運已不再將他們綑綁，也想成為硬幣的另一半。**  
  
梅林伸手接過沃克太太手上的撲克牌，流利地將它們分成兩疊，紙牌在他手上像是紛飛的蝴蝶，而紋章在他胸前口袋微微發燙。  
  
** 奧德里奇沒有逃開他的眼神，亞瑟也沒有。**  
  
** 他第二次從金髮男子手裡接過這個屬於伊格萊茵的遺物，亞瑟從來沒有說過，但他知道，卡美洛的王儲或許挺身扛起自己的責任，驍勇善戰，潘德拉岡家血脈中的勇敢在金髮國王身上表露無遺，但有些更深層的、隱晦又私密的部分，是繼承自金髮國王的母親，如此柔軟善良，幾乎會被烏瑟認為是軟弱，只有梅林得以窺見。**  
  
** 亞瑟將自己交在他手裡。**  
  
** 亞瑟愛他嗎？如他所渴望的、不顧一切想得到地愛他嗎？他的心臟劇烈顫動著，只差一點就會跳出胸口，梅林懷疑亞瑟聽見了他的心跳聲。**  
  
** 他是如此確信卻又充滿懷疑，說不定只是自己過度詮釋產生的美好幻覺，又或者因為他是金髮國王在這個時代裡唯一熟悉的人，一根將溺之人手下的浮木。**  
  
** 他太習慣了不求回報的付出，他不想再等待。**  
  
** 「喂，你比自己以為地愛我嗎？」**  
  
** 「什麼？」**  
  
** 「我是說，你比自己認為的更不可自拔、全心全意、神魂顛倒、堅定不移、魂牽夢縈地愛著我嗎？」**  
  
** 「我都不知道你究竟知不知道自己說那串話的意思……你真的是個傻瓜，梅林。」**  
  
** 亞瑟別過頭去，但是他已經看見了耳朵上的赧色。**  
  
沃克太太拿到黑桃七，必須先出牌，她一邊將牌放在桌子中間，一邊抱怨著天氣雖然轉晴，溫度卻沒有半點上升，明明就已經是一月。  
  
「我的膝蓋都痛到沒法走路了。」  
  
「所以我們今年才送圍巾啊，幫大家保暖，您還喜歡嗎？」  
  
蕾妮放下一張紅心七，笑容裡對於長輩們的抱怨游刃有餘。  
  
「您的圍巾是奧德里奇幫忙挑的噢。」  
  
奧德里奇這個名字對沃克太太有絕對殺傷力，原本噘著嘴抱怨的神情立刻緩和了下來，還整了整完全沒有鬆脫的圍巾，顯得相當滿意。  
  
梅林覺得，根據亞瑟的習性，金髮男子很有可能就只是每個顏色抓了一把，隨便放進禮物袋裡，例如沃克太太的圍巾是偏暗的苔綠色，完全表現不出來沃克太太活力四射的特質，而詹金斯太太的則是駝色，把瘦小的詹金斯太太襯得更沒有存在感，就像她的眼鏡一樣。  
  
「那孩子的字也很端正。」  
  
曾經是國中老師的詹金斯太太接著放了一張紅心六，「況且，沃克太太，春天就要到了呢。」  
  
梅林強迫自己把注意力放在面前的牌局上，雖然只是接龍，但蕾妮似乎永遠都在注意每個人，她就坐在正前方，上一場牌局裡這個敏銳的女人也發現自己總是望著奧德里奇。他看了看手中的牌，似乎還不用急著把梅花七丟出去，他放了一張黑桃五。  
  
「哎呀，你真壞！肯定至少有張七在你那裡吧？」  
  
沃克太太輕拍了梅林的手臂，放下一張紅心五。  
  
「春天還沒到呢，詹金斯太太，雖然奧德里奇帶著那些皮粗肉厚的男人們開始打槌球了，不過外面還是冷得叫人發凍。」  
  
梅林克制不了自己往落地窗看過去的視線，幸好蕾妮和沃克太太也都轉過去看向戶外，便讓他得以在被發覺之前將眼神收回來，即使只是短短一瞬，那頭陽光下燦爛的金髮已經烙印在腦海裡，美麗得使人目眩神迷。  
  
他回過頭，詹金斯太太對著他神祕一笑。  
  
「氣候上的春天有什麼稀奇的呢？每年都有啊！」  
  
其他人都愣了一愣。  
  
「這裡盡是一些老頭子和老太婆，哪有春天？」沃克太太轉向蕾妮，「難道查德終於追到妳了？還是雪倫答應了？」  
  
「沒有這回事，沃克太太。」蕾妮接著放下一張黑桃四，「您的想像力真豐富。」  
  
「詹金斯太太想像力才豐富呢。」  
  
「不是想像，我都看見了！」詹金斯太太蓋了一張牌，用眼角餘光看著梅林，有些不服氣。「梅林，你說對吧？就在平安夜那天。」  
  
梅林又放了一張黑桃三，他裝得像是毫不知情，手卻在微微顫抖。  
  
「我不知道您在說什麼，詹金斯太太，平安夜那天我很早就睡了。」  
  
他確定和亞瑟談話時交誼廳沒有人，除非躲在哪個看不見的角落裡，否則站在門邊也聽不清楚他們說話。即使如此，他還是忐忑不安。  
  
「是跟梅林有關的事嗎？」蕾妮若有所思望著梅林，「我很樂意聽您說，詹金斯太太。」她又補充了一句：「大家的消息我都很樂意知道。」  
  
「那天我是打算溜出來先拆禮物的……」  
  
「妳就是等不及，詹金斯太太。」  
  
「欸，這不是重點。總之我一路走到交誼廳外頭，途中路過值班室，奧德里奇不在裡面；後來我發現自己又把眼鏡忘在房裡了，正打算折回去拿，卻聽到交誼廳裡有說話的聲音，雖然聽不清楚。結果探頭一看，是奧德里奇和梅林在裡面。」  
  
「妳不是沒戴眼鏡嗎，詹金斯太太？」  
  
「那就是梅林。」詹金斯太太的語氣相當肯定，「那個人戴著藍色毛帽，他們還蓋著蕾妮聖誕節前送的那條毯子，雖然看不清楚長相，我不會認錯的。」  
  
「梅林的房間是奧德里奇負責，這一點都不稀奇……」  
  
蕾妮阻止沃克太太打岔，雖然語氣溫柔，卻有種不容反駁的堅定。  
  
「請繼續說，詹金斯太太。」  
  
「我看到他們在接吻。」詹金斯太太的口氣像宣布發現了新大陸或者推算出核融合的方法，她認真地說：「我不是個老古板，梅林，很高興看到你們在一起。或許年紀上有些差異，但這不是什麼太大的問題，你們都是很好的人。」  
  
梅林想說些什麼來反駁，但亞瑟的觸感彷彿還停留在他的嘴唇上。  
  
** 他拉過亞瑟的領子，原本只是想賭氣性地壓著金髮國王輕輕一吻，他的嘴唇擦過亞瑟的唇角，不過是個溫柔的碰觸，卻在退開之後又被拉回，迎來唇舌交纏的熱火，他們吻得激烈，有種不顧一切的狠勁。亞瑟的手掌壓著他的後頸，他的掌心捧著對方的臉頰，肌膚相觸的地方彷彿都要融化，不只是心臟，他的靈魂也為之顫動。**  
  
** 他喘著氣對著金髮國王說：**  
  
** 「如果我是傻瓜，那你就是呆子。」**  
  
** 「你不只是個傻瓜，你還是全英國最蠢的傻瓜。」**  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
10  
  
奧德里奇帶著長輩們在室外的草地上伸展身體，即使冬日還未離去，倫敦難得的陽光也讓人忍不住想走出密閉了整個冬天的房子，呼吸點新鮮空氣，更何況他們幾週後就要參加今年第一輪的槌球分區競賽。隊伍中的好手布朗先生和泰勒先生接連過世，也有身體較差的長輩退出隊伍，相反地是加入了幾個之前沒有參加槌球隊的長輩，新來的史密斯先生就是其中之一。暖身操結束，他一邊向隊員們解釋槌球的規則、示範使用球棍的方式，一邊注意著史密斯先生的狀況，其他人都是聖安多尼之家的老住戶了，即使之前沒有參加隊伍，但因為就住在一起，多少有些往來，很快就和舊隊員打成一片，史密斯先生則是完完全全的新人。由於同在C區，總會有需要互相支援的時候，費奇又不在，他比平常更加留意不屬於自己負責的長輩，然而史密斯先生卻帶給他一種說不上來的違和感。  
  
聖安多尼之家收容的人都是街友，他們或許曾經有過很好的家庭和工作，在流浪了一段時間之後，居無定所，沒有能每天洗澡更衣的地方，骯髒的衣著與氣味使人們對他們並不友善，即使想找短期招募的零工也多半被拒於門外，這樣下來多少都會變得退縮、孤僻、對人群感到畏懼，要在中心住上一段時間才能再度敞開心房。這點不管在千年前的卡美洛或現代倫敦都一樣，他看過徘徊在城牆邊的流浪者、畏縮在角落裡無家可歸的人，那些人無一例外都有既渴望又防備的眼神，史密斯先生卻不是這樣，他對人的態度很和善，與人相處表情柔和，甚至也不急著和人建立新的關係，不像有經歷過艱辛的流浪生活──當然，或許史密斯先生天生便容易親近他人，獨自生活的時間很短，或在外面遇上溫柔的好人。  
  
奇怪的地方不只如此，當雪倫將史密斯先生帶過來時，史密斯先生詢問了聖安多尼之家開放探視的時間，因為他要快點通知孫子，跟孫子說好了要來看他。聖安多尼之家當然也和一般養護中心相同，有固定招待外客的時間，只是來探望這些長者的不會是家人，而是政府單位的社工，或者有些長輩在流浪的日子裡犯下小錯，那就會有警察找上門；要是有家人，他們也不至於會住在這裡。  
  
他和雪倫交換了一個眼神，不排除是因失智導致的記憶混亂，導致史密斯先生雖然已經沒有家人，卻還是記得過去美好的時光，但這就得查看醫療紀錄才知道了。  
  
  
  
草地上還有一些殘雪，亞瑟叮嚀他們小心別滑倒後便讓隊員們進行交互擊打的練習，他看向落地窗，陽光反射在玻璃上，刺眼的光線讓他看不清楚室內的樣子，但他知道梅林在那裡，就像以往，當騎士團在訓練場上操練時，他可憐的男僕總是跟著在大太陽底下曬得頭昏眼花，並在訓練結束後接過他扔過去的盔甲和武器，將它們拋光和磨亮。  
  
梅林很少稱讚他的武術，多半時候黑髮青年總是一臉嫌棄，宣稱並不明白拿武器互砍的樂趣與成就感在哪裡，然而當他完成整套攻擊與防守的劍式，或是又一次成功蒙眼挑戰騎士們的劍陣，他會在撇嘴和不以為意的表情底下看見那對灰藍眸色裡的讚賞與驕傲；他讚賞他，並為他感到驕傲，一個僕人為他的國王驕傲，如果父親知道，或許會懲罰梅林，因為一個男僕應當以敬畏的態度面對主人。但是亞瑟知道梅林的眼神多麼鼓舞他，更甚是激勵他，卻也不可思議地帶來平靜；在戰役中必要的時候，他希望守護自己背後的人，不是從小熟識的里昂，也不是心思細膩的蘭斯洛特，甚至不是劍術精湛的高汶，而是那個超級沒用、拿起劍來可能會砍到自己、偶有智慧之語的梅林。  
  
** 「我肯定梅林非常愛你，才有辦法忍受你的無理取鬧。」**  
  
** 在某個尋常的日子裡，他的妻子站在寢宮門邊這樣對他說。那時候他剛支使完梅林準備好一大桶熱水供他沐浴，溫度不能太燙，也不能冷到讓國王著涼，乾淨的衣服要放在遠一點的桌上，以免被水氣沾濕；他也挑剔梅林端上來的早餐，培根太焦、雞腿的皮沒有烤到金黃酥脆、今天他不想吃有堅果和葡萄乾的麵包、香腸不夠熟，還有，這批葡萄酒味道不佳，必須換一壺新的；當梅林做完了這一大堆事，他又要求男僕必須在騎士訓練之前打掃完國王的寢宮、將已經足夠閃亮的盔甲擦得更亮。**  
  
** 「我只是要他做好一個隨從的工作。」**  
  
** 關妮薇爾非常優雅地用微笑表達她的不認同：「你拒絕總管安排喬治擔任隨身男僕時可不是這麼說的，你說梅林做得『並不比喬治差』而且你『喜歡這樣』。」**  
  
** 「你在吃醋嗎？」**  
  
** 他攬過妻子的腰，低下頭去想親吻她的嘴唇，卻被一根淺褐色的食指擋住，關妮薇爾別過頭去，他只能將吻落在臉頰上。**  
  
** 「沒有。」**  
  
或許梅林愛他，才會對他有著堅不可破、彷彿沒有人可以動搖的信心，亞瑟曾經這麼想過，然而並不去細究；他直到臨死之前，放下一切自負，端詳那對灰藍眼眸中的自己究竟是什麼模樣，才發現他在梅林面前早就已毫無驕傲可言，因為他把自己交在這個欺瞞了他許多年的魔法師手上，即使梅林又笨又蠢，是五大國最糟的僕人。  
  
當他遺忘一切，獨自在沒有人認識他的陌生土地上生存，孱弱又衰老的梅林出現在他眼前，如此熟悉，彷若一團迷霧中的微光，亞瑟發現自己的心緒受這個人所牽引，他想親吻這個人的每一道皺紋，想縱容這個人的笨拙與愛戀；當他想起一切，已經過了一千五百年，所有的牽絆與遺憾都隨時間遠去，再也沒有意義，就連星空都偏移過去的軌道，梅林卻依舊在他面前，眼中有對他的渴望，也映著他的。  
  
就像現在。  
  
奧德里奇招呼隊員們集合，將十幾個人分成三小隊，採取兩兩對戰的積分制，贏得兩分的隊伍就能在下午茶時間吃一塊廚房志工托馬斯太太的手工檸檬糖霜蛋糕，口感紮實帶有微酸的蛋糕體淋上雪白檸檬糖霜，再刨上清香的檸檬皮屑。這個戰利品立刻激起所有人的鬥志，他指派今天前來協助球隊的志工分別擔任兩隊隊長，自己則加入第三隊，在一片吶喊著「不公平」的叫喊聲中，奧德里奇表示，托馬斯太太的檸檬糖霜蛋糕可沒那麼容易得手。  
  
  
  
照服員們的午餐向來和長輩們一起，多數人都在交誼廳用餐，只有少數需要特別照顧的長者是在房間裡用飯，聖安多尼之家每天都準備營養十足、口味也不差的餐點供長輩們享用，多虧了一批長期支援廚房的教會志工，他們在人力上才不至於捉襟見肘。奧德里奇將槌球用具收好後並沒有直接入座，而是走到空無一人的職員辦公區翻閱檔案，如果史密斯先生需要更多照顧，那他最好現在就知道；現在正值休息時間，行政職員們都不在位子上。每一個送進聖安多尼之家的長輩皆有一份自己的紀錄，由於他們多半是由醫院或社會局轉介過來的個案，所以除了醫療紀錄之外，還會有簡易的個人資料以及由醫院社工或政府人員填寫的個案紀錄。  
  
奧德里奇在首字母為S的檔案櫃裡找到史密斯先生的資料夾，但裡面除了一張手寫的入住表格之外什麼都沒有，沒有醫療紀錄也沒有個案紀錄，這不尋常，即使是被他在路邊撿到的梅林，也有醫院提供的醫療證明和社工的評估。  
  
「那是史密斯先生的檔案嗎？」  
  
他抬頭看向聲音傳來的方向，雪倫從辦公室門口走進來，一頭粉紅色的短髮在此刻已經染成了螢光綠，除了「適合」之外奧德里奇想不出其他的評語，雪倫總是適合所有顏色。  
  
他對雪倫揮舞手上只有一張紙的資料夾，「除了入住表格之外什麼都沒有。」  
  
雪倫接過資料夾。  
  
「史密斯先生是搭計程車過來的，我想副駕駛座的那位中年女性是他的個管員，但我沒見過她，那個人也一句話都沒說就直接離開。」她拿著那張入住表格若有所思，塗成深紫色的指甲搭在邊緣，「我打電話給社會局，想投訴那個態度不佳的女人，可是主任打斷了那通電話，希望不要節外生枝，影響我們和政府的合作關係……」  
  
奧德里奇知道雪倫的意思，主任和照服員不一樣，他是行政職，專長是管理專案進度而非長照，像聖安多尼之家這樣的非政府組織，通常仰賴民眾的捐款與承接政府方案維持運作，以管理的角度來說，投訴社會局內部人員並不是好的選擇，除非事態嚴重，否則多一事不如少一事。  
  
「泰勒先生過世後，等待清單上的下一個名字不是史密斯先生，而是聖托馬斯醫院申請轉介的病患，可是主任堅持讓社會局的個案優先入住，史密斯先生才插隊進來。」  
  
行政主管壓下照服員的意見不算稀奇，但在史密斯先生的這個案例上，主任不只強硬改變入住順序，從一開始就沒有人知道他什麼時候拿到入住表格，加上缺少個案紀錄和醫療紀錄，以及打斷雪倫的投訴電話，這些都不在正常的程序之中。  
  
然而，除非他們直接聯絡社會局人員，問清楚史密斯先生的個管員是誰？轉介程序由誰經手？才有可能弄清楚事情的來龍去脈，而聖安多尼之家與政府聯絡的窗口除了行政職員之外，就是蕾妮。  
  
「奧德里奇，」雪倫抬起頭來看著他，認真的表情中帶著謹慎，「你和梅林應該更低調一點。」  
  
「我不知道你在說什麼？」  
  
奧德里奇無法控制他的表情，雪倫的提醒來得太過突然，上一秒他們還在討論主任和史密斯先生，下一秒她就將他打得措手不及，亞瑟簡直回到當年他被莫嘉娜逼問是否喜歡關妮薇爾的那個時刻，他只能僵硬地否定，暗自期望雪倫有很高的機率會相信他。  
  
但是雪倫就是雪倫，就像莫嘉娜再怎麼想篡奪他的王位、毒害他們的父親，她也是在成長過程中最了解他的長姊──雪倫對他的謊言反應冷淡。  
  
「噢，你們在這裡啊？」  
  
查德從門外探進頭來，嘴角還殘留著午餐的炒蛋，「蕾妮在找你，奧德里奇。她還問我你是不是跟梅林在交往？這實在太荒謬了！我跟蕾妮說，她只要看過你和梅林的相處，就會知道這完全是不可能的事！」  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
11  
  
查德帶著雪倫和亞瑟走進會議室，在蕾妮客氣的眼神和道謝之下退出房間，但雪倫則被留了下來。亞瑟拉了張椅子坐在他旁邊，那雙過去握劍保衛國土、如今攙扶無家老人的手垂在身側，但梅林只是匆匆看了金髮男子一眼，克制住去握住那雙大手的衝動，蕾妮在看他們，他知道。  
  
會議室和聖安多尼之家其他地方一樣，裝潢以不帶來壓迫感的柔和色調為主，淺木色的檔案櫃和會議桌、米色與抹茶色塗裝的牆壁，空調也正是怡人的溫度，但梅林覺得相當難受，胃裡剛剛吃下的燉菜和麵包彷彿化作沉重的鐵塊，讓他有陣陣反胃的感覺卻吐不出來。打牌時他終究反駁了詹金斯太太的論點，表示自己在平安夜早早就上床睡覺，她一定是看錯對象；沃克太太也幫著緩頰，並提及詹金斯太太總是忘記眼鏡在哪，要不要在鏡腳繫上鍊子？蕾妮未說什麼，只是平順地完成牌局，梅林以為事情就這樣結束，沒想到午飯後蕾妮卻請他到會議室來，他與查德在門口擦肩而過。  
  
「雪倫，謝謝妳留下來。」  
  
蕾妮對著雪倫點了點頭，而雪倫只是晃了晃那頭鮮豔的螢光綠髮絲，聳聳肩，並不表達什麼意見。  
  
「我恐怕幫不了妳什麼忙。」  
  
蕾妮不以為意，她又轉向他和亞瑟的方向，神色嚴肅。這一瞬間，梅林覺得自己正在接受審判，蕾妮是法庭上公私分明的審判者，就像迪希爾的硬幣一樣，昭示的既是命運也是判決。不論是千年之前，抑或千年之後，梅林都習慣假裝自己並非生而俱來的模樣；在卡美洛，他掩蓋擁有魔法的事實，不得不辜負亞瑟對他的信任，離開卡美洛後他依然遮遮掩掩，不讓任何人知道他活過了一個又一個世紀。但亞瑟不是這樣的人，金髮國王向來活得光明磊落，即使會受傷，也毅然決然走在陽光之下，堅信只有遵循守則，才不至於使他們所建立起來的一切崩塌。  
  
亞瑟是光，他不會允許任何人使光蒙上陰影。  
  
「我請你們過來，是因為詹金斯太太說了件有趣的事。奧德里奇，你和梅林在交往嗎？」  
  
「沒有這回事。這跟詹金斯太太說的事有關嗎？如果是的話，那我要懷疑她是否把我跟查德或費奇也配成一對了。」  
  
看著金髮男子臉不紅氣不喘說謊，甚至擺出一臉不可置信的表情，彷彿蕾妮說了這個世界上最荒唐的話，梅林忍不住有些吃驚；他以為亞瑟會對這樣的問題更加惱怒，或者乾脆承認，就像當初他在烏瑟面前坦承與關妮薇爾之間的愛意。  
  
他知道否認是最好的辦法，而且一千五百年的時間足夠讓卡美洛和美麗的女僕皆化為塵土，追究過去的事毫無意義，梅林依然為此感到些微的嫉妒，這樣的嫉妒毫無理智可言，或許他也希望亞瑟能在誰面前承認他們之間的關係，不再讓這份感情像一條伏流，只能隱藏在地底下。  
  
「所以，你也沒有在值班的時候親吻梅林？」  
  
即使知道這個問句早晚都會出現，梅林仍覺得胃部一陣絞痛。  
  
「蕾妮，沒想到妳和詹金斯太太一樣喜歡八卦。」梅林搶著回答，擠出陰陽怪氣的聲音，裝出驚訝的表情，「我以為我們都同意詹金斯太太只是看錯了，畢竟她沒戴眼鏡。」  
  
「是的，梅林，我知道你說過，但我必須聽聽奧德里奇的回答。」  
  
蕾妮輕巧地將梅林的回答擋下，巧克力色的眼睛依舊盯著奧德里奇不放。  
  
「我親吻梅林？蕾妮，你是認真的嗎？」亞瑟皺起眉頭，「不，我對同性戀沒有什麼偏見，我也見過雪倫的女朋友好幾次了，雖然不確定還是不是同一個……但是，梅林？」  
  
噢，雪倫的女朋友。梅林不太確定雪倫是否在聖安多尼之家公開過這件事，但從雪倫此刻惡毒的眼神看來並沒有，她的表情簡直像在家族聚餐中被手足在父母面前出賣，比起莫名其妙被出櫃的憤怒，更像覺得奧德里奇怎麼可以如此多嘴。  
  
亞瑟對他的嫌棄倒沒有刺傷梅林，他早就知道金髮男子在嘴巴上可以壞心眼到什麼地步，動不動嘲諷他是卡美洛有史以來最糟糕的僕人、說他又笨又蠢、說他弱不禁風、說他沒有任何可見人的技能，在出遊時會幼稚到聯合騎士團將他的晚飯藏起來……他早就習慣此人的孩子氣，也不在意，因為他知道在危急之時，亞瑟從來沒有放棄過他。  
  
「這麼說來，你否認這件事？」  
  
蕾妮完全不為所動，在亞瑟點了點頭之後，將桌面上的螢幕轉向他們。  
  
那是聖安多尼之家的監視器畫面，為了維護每個人的隱私，他們所居住的套房中並沒有專設任何的攝影鏡頭，但是為了彼此的權益，每個公共區域都有一支鏡頭避免各種事情發生，畢竟其他照護中心不乏有照服員或護理人員毆打或羞辱被照護者的新聞出現。  
  
梅林並不擔心他的真實身分會帶來什麼問題，早在恢復記憶之時，他就對那頂藍色毛帽動了手腳，只要戴著帽子，所有拍攝到的虛像，包括鏡面、照片和動作影像，都會是他現在的樣子，老態龍鍾，齒搖髮禿。平常交誼廳的攝影鏡頭能拍到所有角落，但那是聖誕節期間，放在交誼廳的聖誕樹擋住了一部分的畫面，讓他們窩著的沙發成為鏡頭死角，螢幕上確實也只拍到一小塊毯子，而沒有拍到面孔。  
  
亞瑟挑了挑眉。  
  
「什麼都沒有，蕾妮。」  
  
「是的，這支鏡頭沒有。」  
  
蕾妮在鍵盤上敲了幾個按鍵，切換成交誼廳外的那個鏡頭，原本是由內朝外，正對著聖安多尼之家的大門，但現在顯示在螢幕上的影像卻透過落地窗拍向交誼廳，沙發就放在落地窗旁。畫面裡清清楚楚拍到他（八十歲的樣子）和亞瑟一起窩在沙發上，蓋著同一條毯子，然後他先靠上去輕吻了亞瑟的嘴角，接下來是金髮男子抓住他，然後是一個長達五分鐘的吻。  
  
梅林的情緒很複雜。  
  
他一方面覺得，看著八十歲的自己和亞瑟親吻有種脫離現實的荒謬感，他已是行將就木的老人，貧困且沒有社會地位，必須依靠收容中心才有一塊棲身之所：亞瑟風華正茂，年輕且俊美，雖然同樣貧窮，但對於擁有那樣容貌的人來說要翻身不是太困難的事。他們是如此不同，誰也不會認為這兩個人有可能在一起，然而螢幕上的他們正在忘情熱吻。  
  
另一方面，他的胃再次絞痛，他們越軌的行為已經證據確鑿，清晰地被錄了下來，他並不在乎這會對他自己帶來什麼樣的結果，卻是亞瑟在失去卡美洛之後的安身立命之地，奧德里奇‧普林斯不是靠著出身與父親的庇蔭，而是靠著自己的努力掙得這份工作，雖然工時長、薪水也只夠溫飽，也絕不會被他人讚頌與嚮往；昔日的永恆之王樂於用雙手幫助那些沉淪在社會底層的人，協助他們在人生最後的路程中有一段不再無家可歸，也因為亞瑟‧潘德拉岡就是這樣的人，所以在一千五百年後，他找到了自己。  
  
「這完全是個意外。聖誕節前幾天，這支監視器線路故障，業者直到平安夜下午才有空來修理，他們為了測試功能將鏡頭轉向內，忘記轉回原本的方向。那天大家都在忙著晚會的事，沒有人注意到，聖誕假期過後才調整回去。」  
  
或許他該將這一切再次怪罪給命運，這種被絆倒的感覺是如此熟悉。  
  
梅林看向亞瑟，對方的表情也很微妙，臉色沉重彷彿正與奧丁劃清國土界線，嘴角卻有著小小的抽動，顯然一邊在思索著接下來該如何應對，一邊想像著要是真的親吻八十歲的梅林是什麼感覺。  
  
「不論如何，」蕾妮的眼神中充滿歉意，但語氣相當堅定，「奧德里奇，我必須請你離開聖安多尼之家。我希望這件事到此為止，所以只請了雪倫當證人，你可以自願離職，如果需要的話，我跟主任都可以幫你寫推薦函，這樣對你也比較好。」  
  
亞瑟面色凝重，梅林看向雪倫，綠髮女孩對他搖了搖頭。  
  
「妳不能就這樣要我走，蕾妮，我和中心有簽契約，保障我不會隨便被解雇。」  
  
「奧德里奇，」蕾妮手指揉著額角，從旁邊拿出一份文件，「契約中有提到，『若受雇者有違反機構規定或照顧服務員倫理之行為，中心得逕自解雇受雇者，受雇者不得異議』，如果我用這條規定讓你離開，你甚麼都沒有。但如果你能自願離職的話，我會說服主任給你一筆離職金。好好考慮一下吧。」  
  
在亞瑟說任何話之前，梅林握住金髮男子垂在身側的手掌心，阻止他說出任何一句話。  
  
他知道蕾妮看著他們交握的手。  
  
「蕾妮，我們可以單獨談談嗎？」  
  
  
  
即使亞瑟百般不願，也還是在他的堅持和雪倫的勸說之下離開，會議室中只剩下梅林與蕾妮，桌面的螢幕上影片停格在他和亞瑟接吻的畫面上。  
  
「你想對我說什麼，梅林？」  
  
梅林依依不捨將眼神從畫面移開，望向那個溫和卻完全不徇私的女人，蕾妮有種威嚴感，她會做出公正不偏的決定，但這也代表了有些不近人情；他並不因此厭惡或將一切罪過都推在蕾妮身上，她是主管，這是她必須處理的事情，不能放任不管，原本就是他和亞瑟違反了照服員的倫理規範。  
  
「這件事有另一個解決的方法：我離開聖安多尼之家。」  
  
再說，只要他還住在收容中心的一天，難保他們不會再被任何人看到。  
  
他已經受夠躲躲藏藏，也厭倦藏匿自己的身分和情感，直到因為等待而遺忘。他覺得自己就像潛藏在地下的水脈，渾身散發著古老而冰冷的氣息，不為人所知，即使如此，他也希望能尋找一個出口，穿過堅硬的岩層與地表，成為汨汨流出的湧泉。  
  
「我不能這麼做。身為被收容的對象，你沒有做錯任何事，而奧德里奇有他要遵守的倫理規範，這是為了保護照服員和受照顧者雙方，他必須承擔違反倫理的結果。」  
  
「你們缺乏人力。」  
  
梅林一針見血指出社福單位的弱處，聖安多尼之家僅符合最低的照護比，其餘的部分則由教會志工來填補人力缺口，畢竟願意做辛苦工作的人數量稀少，甚至難以像工匠一樣被視為有一技之長。  
  
「願意來這裡工作的人並不多，對嗎？如果我離開，你們可以收容下一個名單上的對像，也不會缺少一個工作人力。」  
  
「即使如此，我也沒有理由讓你離開，梅林。更何況，你如果不是沒有地方去，就不會來到這裡。」  
  
「如果我堅持離開，這就不會是妳的責任。」梅林直直望著蕾妮，語氣堅決。「我堅持。」  
  
蕾妮沉默許久，梅林知道這對她來說是個困難的選擇，於情於理都不該是他離開，而是奧德里奇，但他不會允許這樣的事情傷害亞瑟，奪去金髮男子在現世的立足之地，更何況，那個吻本來就是由他先開始。  
  
「即使我同意，奧德里奇也不會願意讓你離開。」  
  
蕾妮嘆了口氣，梅林知道她終究屈服在聖安多尼之家順利營運下去的決定之下，「我不敢說跟他共事的時間很長，但我知道他是個正直的人，不會願意讓別人為自己承擔後果。」  
  
梅林比任何人都清楚亞瑟是個什麼樣的人，金髮國王向來勇於承認錯誤，並為過錯感到羞愧，絕不再犯。他想起卡美洛和卡利恩即將爆發一場戰爭之際，他的國王是如何魯莽卻又勇敢地隻身前往敵營，對安妮斯女王提出條件，只為了不讓更多人民白白犧牲。  
  
「不需要讓他知道。」  
  
亞瑟‧潘德拉岡是那道照亮正確道路的光。  
  
「那麼至少，讓我為你打幾通電話，看看你可以去哪裡。」  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
12  
  
把梅林單獨留下和蕾妮談話這點讓亞瑟相當不安，可以的話，他希望自己能在旁邊以防止那個蠢蛋說出任何話，他知道梅林可以蠢到什麼地步，例如喝下明知有毒的酒，或者有機會從奴隸商人手下逃走時卻自願留下來；有個直覺在他腦海中揮之不去：梅林正拿自己和蕾妮談判。  
  
他想要站在會議室外等待，但繁重的工作不會因為他的願望就自動消失，午後的氣溫比較暖和，即使室內暖氣很足，照服員們通常還是藉著這段時間協助長輩們洗澡，避免感冒。亞瑟幫著幾個長輩打理自己、吹乾頭髮，一路忙下來也到了晚餐時間。聖安多尼之家的晚餐時間比較早，這是為了讓照服員們能盡量準時下班，晚飯是燉煮蔬菜和香腸，搭配翠綠綿密的豌豆泥，多數人都聚集在交誼廳用餐，亞瑟這時才跟梅林見到面。  
  
梅林轉達了蕾妮的決定：這個月結束後，奧德里奇與傑西的負責區域會調換，在那之前請他們不要輕舉妄動，將這次的事當成一個警告。亞瑟覺得不對勁，談話時蕾妮非常堅持他必須離開聖安多尼之家，而且連當初就職時的契約都已經準備好擺在桌上，為什麼現在會如此輕易放過他？  
  
他向梅林提出疑問，而忙著吃燉香腸的梅林對他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
「我是個巫師，陛下，用魔法讓蕾妮忘掉一、兩件不愉快的小事很簡單。」  
  
「如果蕾妮真的忘了，為何我和傑西還得對調？」  
  
此刻是滿頭白髮的老梅林先是露出「你真的很難取悅」的表情，不得不放下手裡的湯匙，接著以一種教導學徒的口氣細細向亞瑟解釋：「讓她真的全部忘掉是不可能的，就算蕾妮忘了，還是會有股奇怪的感覺殘留在她的腦海裡，她之後會繼續盯緊我們。更何況，這件事情雪倫知道，查德也被詢問過我們是否在交往，更動記憶很危險，更何況是對好幾個人施行這種魔法。我只能讓蕾妮覺得這件事沒有那麼重要，只要調換你和傑西的區域就可以解決。」  
  
「……你不該使用魔法，梅林，」他就知道不該丟這個蠢蛋一個人面對蕾妮，就算梅林有多堅持、雪倫幾乎扯著他才把他拖出會議室，他也該留下聽蕾妮和梅林的對話，所幸會議室的門上只有一小扇玻璃觀景窗，如果不是刻意往裡面看，只是從外面走過，不會注意到裡頭發生了什麼事。「這會讓你自己暴露在被發現的風險之下。不會有人相信你是巫師始祖，或哈利波特什麼的，他們只會把你抓起來一輩子關在不見天日的小隔間中，然後解剖，看你到底哪裡不一樣。」  
  
「你是不是看多了奇怪的電影，亞瑟？我很小心，沒有弄出閃光或火花什麼的。」梅林一邊抗議，一邊狼吞虎嚥往嘴裡塞沾了燉菜湯汁的麵包。「再說，我相信很難有地方比卡美洛的地牢更糟，噢天啊，光想到那發霉的枕頭和擺在旁邊充滿汙垢的便盆我就渾身發癢！」  
  
「我簡直不敢相信你在吃飯時間想像這些畫面。」  
  
亞瑟決定接受梅林的說法，即使那股不安感在胸口揮之不去，但他看過梅林的能耐，劍欄之役時巫師招來雷電，劈向撒克遜人與莫嘉娜，口說古老而複雜的語言，命令白龍退開戰場，若非如此，卡美洛不可能獲勝。相較之下，略為修改一個人的記憶似乎沒有那麼難以相信。  
  
「我要盡可能忘掉你剛才說的話，否則毫無胃口……不，梅林，我不需要你用魔法協助，收起你那躍躍欲試的眼神。」  
  
  
  
一切似乎都歸於平靜，蕾妮不再提起平安夜當天的事，當其他人在工作會議上得知奧德里奇和傑西要交換負責區域時也沒有太大的反應，雖然為了穩定性，實務上照服員和被照顧者之間傾向維持長期的關係，不過主管為了其他考量而調整工作內容也很常見。倒是消息公布之後，引來了奧德里奇後援會的抗議，更正確來說，是沃克太太的不滿，其他人倒是沒有意見，畢竟平常還是能見到奧德里奇，但蕾妮的決定向來不可動搖。  
  
亞瑟找費奇討論過史密斯先生的狀況，只是負責人並不覺得有什麼問題，他看著費奇眼下的黑眼圈，很難繼續爭論下去；亞瑟知道對方近來因為搶劫案的緣故，不僅傷口疼痛導致睡不好，也因此多趟到警局確認筆錄和指認可能的嫌犯，真正的犯人卻還是逃逸無蹤。  
  
他開始趁著下班時間翻閱檔案櫃裡的資料，大多數的個人檔案都有些缺漏，他問過雪倫，可能是在轉介時沒有完整轉交，或者是負責的人沒有細心整理和歸納，例如他就發現查德經手過的檔案通常在內容排序上毫無邏輯可言，像是隨意把紙張塞進資料夾裡。即使花去不少時間，亞瑟還是發現了五份和史密斯先生一模一樣的檔案，只有一張簡單的入住表格，缺少來到聖安多尼之家以前的個案紀錄和醫療報告。  
  
梅林把手上的資料夾丟到右邊那疊檔案上，那是他們已經查過，沒有問題的部分。  
  
「我覺得你不該繼續查下去，亞瑟。」  
  
亞瑟拿過那份被丟在一邊的資料夾，打開後映入眼裡的是斯圖爾特先生的大頭照，照片裡老人的眉頭緊緊皺起，一臉防備。他翻了翻，裡面有前一個單位的社工寫的個案報告，簡要總結了斯圖爾特先生的前半生：斯圖爾特先生年輕時加入軍隊，雖然幸運活著撐過二戰，回到倫敦，未婚妻卻已因病死去，他趕不上見她最後一面，之後換了幾份工作，舊傷帶來的疼痛只能靠酒精弭平，酒精侵蝕了他的生活，丟掉工作、失去住所，最後成為遊民，直到社工協助他戒掉酒精，斯圖爾特先生才被醫院轉介到聖安多尼之家。  
  
「你真的很多愁善感，梅林。如果你覺得難過，就別看了。」  
  
他把資料夾放回原本的位置上，又拿起下一份文件。  
  
「不是那樣，」梅林的話語有些猶豫，「我有不好的預感。」  
  
「你又有不好的預感啦？」  
  
「你知道我的預感通常都是對的！」  
  
是的，梅林似乎總有些奇怪的預感，有些時候的確預言了接下來的危難，例如落魄的米希安徹夜趕來卡美洛求援，希望他們能將羅多從奧丁手下救出時，梅林也說過他有不好的預感，後來證實那是莫嘉娜用來引誘他的陷阱；但梅林的奇怪預感實在太多，三天兩頭就會嚷嚷著「不，我覺得你不該這樣做！」或是「這個決定就算以你來說也太過不明智！」，導致即使他現在知道梅林確實擁有魔法，而且是古往今來少見的大魔法師，對於梅林的預感他也只相信一半。  
  
「我已經不是國王了，不會有人埋伏在哪裡只為了謀害我性命，梅林。你看，至少這一年來都沒遇上半個唱歌的女巫、骷髏騎士或偽裝成馬戲團的殺手。」  
  
亞瑟望向梅林，現在是下班時間，職員們的位置上一個人都沒有，梅林並不需要施展衰老咒，當然，為了保險起見還是戴著那頂藍色的毛帽。梅林那對藍灰色眼眸閃耀著擔憂的光芒，像極無數個他們在森林中共度的夜裡，抬頭就能望見的星空。眼光向下巡迴，高聳的顴骨下是酒窩，然後是他已經知曉滋味的嘴唇。  
  
「……我才不想知道跟八十歲的人接吻是什麼感覺。」  
  
他將眼神從看起來很好吻的唇瓣上移開，迎上梅林警戒的眼神。  
  
「亞瑟，這裡有攝影機。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
他有些賭氣地說。  
  
  
  
將「不單是史密斯先生」這件事告訴雪倫後，綠髮女孩加入一起擴大了搜尋的範圍，不只是現在的入住者，只要是曾經收容的人全都在他們確認的範圍之內，有些文件因為年代久遠已經佚失，有些則由於紙張破損不容易辨識，但他們還是找到了二十幾個曾經住過的長輩的資料，同樣只有入住表格，其他的文件押上的日期都在入住之後。從資料看來，這些人相當不尋常，聖安多尼之家是少數的民營長期收容中心，這代表多數的人都會留在這裡，直到病逝或老死，但這些只有入住表格的人們總是待不長久，短則數月，最長也不會超過兩年就會離開，不是死亡或需要轉去重度照護的醫院，只是單純遷出。照服員們來來去去，汰換率很高，來幫忙的志工並不過問行政事務，而對於少數幾個職員來說，難以將姓名和臉孔對在一起，因為他們並不常跟入住者直接接觸，所以沒有人發現這件事。  
  
這些事情大概是從六年前開始的，更早的紀錄裡並未發現這個狀況。在聖安多尼之家，所有資料都送由主任審核是否符合入住資格，如果有，才交給底下的照服員處理轉介事宜，除非有人在那之後將記錄抽換，否則主任已經在中心工作了十幾年，不可能沒有注意到這個狀況，因為根本沒有資料可以審核。  
  
亞瑟看了看攤滿整桌的資料，這堆東西讓他頭痛，他以為史密斯先生只是單一案件，畢竟資料不全有太多可能，但他們得出的結論卻是事態嚴重，有人──其實也很明顯是誰了，利用自己的職務將人塞進聖安多尼之家，雖然還不知道主任為什麼要這樣做。要驗證這些事情，他們需要蕾妮，因為蕾妮才是那個與社會局和醫院連繫的主要窗口，發生過之前的事情過後，亞瑟實在不太想再跟她有太多接觸，他為難地望向雪倫：「妳認為蕾妮現在想見到我嗎？」  
  
雪倫優雅地將螢光綠的髮絲攏向耳後，露出右耳上金色的蛇型耳飾，她今天擦了孔雀綠的指甲油，還畫了眼線，襯托出那對灰綠色的眼眸，她帶著一種幸災樂禍且近乎邪惡的語氣說：「那不是重點，奧德里奇，除非你要把這些資料全部塞回櫃子裡，視而不見。」她將桌上的資料整理成一疊推到亞瑟面前，「然而，我知道你也辦不到，所以乖乖去找蕾妮吧。」  
  
「妳看起來十分恨我，雪倫。」  
  
「不，這跟你對我做的相比簡直不值得一提。」  
  
「我對妳做了什麼？」  
  
亞瑟感到困惑，他完全不記得自己什麼時候得罪雪倫了。事實上，從他在現代阿爾比恩醒過來之後，除了查德，雪倫是幫他最多的人；發現梅林的那天晚上如果不是雪倫幫忙打了電話給主任，或許他和梅林會就此告別，在倫敦街頭擦身而過時頂多打個招呼。他向來對女士溫和有禮，更何況是雪倫。  
  
「如果妳還因為我沒邀妳去我家的事生氣……」  
  
「說真的，奧德里奇，你什麼時候變成這種驕傲的自大鬼了？我為什麼要為了沒去你家生氣？」雪倫瞇起眼睛，露出咬牙切齒的優雅微笑：「我的女朋友，還記得嗎？你在蕾妮面前提到你見過我的女朋友許多次，而且你對同性戀沒有偏見。」  
  
「我是真的對同性戀沒有偏見。」  
  
「當然，除非你是深櫃的恐同者，不對，你也算是出櫃了。」  
  
「深櫃的……什麼？」  
  
「總之，不要隨便公開別人的隱私。」  
  
「我以為他們都知道。」  
  
亞瑟恍然大悟，那時他急於否認蕾妮的指控，而沒有想到雪倫可能並未將女朋友介紹給其他人。照服員的課程中包含倫理教育，他知道如果和梅林的關係被發現了，結果會是他們其中之一必須離開，但他該如何向其他人說明他與梅林早在一千五百年前就相識，在劍與魔法的年代為彼此捨命、建造一個王國？又該怎麼告訴其他人，梅林獨自在世界上徘徊千年才等到他甦醒？  
  
「我很抱歉，雪倫。」  
  
  
  
向蕾妮解釋他所發現的問題沒有想像中難熬，蕾妮公事公辦，而且雪倫陪在一旁。蕾妮立刻打電話給社會局的社工，提到史密斯先生的個案管理員似乎沒有將資料給齊，希望他們可以將檔案補送過來。由於蕾妮將電話擴音，亞瑟可以聽見對方在一陣鍵盤敲打聲後疑惑的聲音，再次確認了史密斯先生的名字後表示他們並沒有這個人的資料，遑論將他轉介到聖安多尼之家。蕾妮又請社工查詢另外五個人的姓名，同樣沒有在社會局的清單當中。  
  
除了主任之外沒有其他的可能。  
  
聖安多尼之家是天主教會底下的社會福利單位，名義上是由教會派遣的院長和理監事會管理，但事實上院長身兼數職，不僅負責數個慈善機構，也是教區的本堂神父，所以真正的行政工作都由主任代理，只有每季一次的大型會議才會出現在這裡，通常照服員們也不會見到他，會議只有主管階級才需要參加，例如蕾妮。  
  
「你非得出席不可嗎，亞瑟？」梅林憂心忡忡，「我真的有不好的預感。」  
  
「這是我揪出的問題，我必須負責，而不是躲在蕾妮和雪倫後面。」  
  
他們順利與院長的秘書約了時間，在聖安多尼之家的院長室見面。主任對於院長的到來感到訝異，發現自己完全沒有被告知後臉色鐵青，當蕾妮將他們收集到的資料一一攤在桌上，主任的臉色更加難看，包括多份只有入住表格的檔案，社會局方面的說法，他們甚至直接詢問了佩蒂特太太──她也是缺少紀錄的人之一，而佩蒂特太太承認家人付給主任一筆低於私立養老院費用的賄賂，換來入住的機會，讓她可以在這裡待到公立養老院有空缺為止。  
  
由於物價和人力昂貴，私立養老院要價不菲，並不是一般的工薪階級家庭可以負擔得起的金額，但公立機構往往一位難求，不管是幼兒園還是養老院都一樣。相反地，聖安多尼之家作為遊民的收容所，入住完全免費，不僅是以教會志工代替人力縮減了人事開銷，也和在地的農夫簽訂合約，長期以便宜的價格收購因賣相不佳而無法賣給超市的蔬果、非主流部位的肉品，同時與一些麵包店索取當天沒有賣完的麵包，重新料理後食用，如此才得以維持一間收容中心的開銷。對那些入住者的家人來說，付給主任的賄款是他們負擔得起的金額，失智或行動不便的老人也有人照顧，直到有能力負荷私立養老院費用或排到公立養老院名額之前是個可行的做法。  
  
院長本來希望息事寧人，勸導主任自願離職，這也是教會的一貫作法，但奧德里奇堅持必須要秉公處理，以機構名義提告侵占，主任的行為已經確實侵害到他人的權益，或許有許多像梅林一樣，在大雪天的夜晚裡只能蜷縮在街上的無家可歸者，本來有機會進到聖安多尼之家安享晚年，卻因為名額被占去，最後孤獨死在冰冷的城市角落。  
  
「如果您不處理的話，我會去向警方檢舉。」  
  
「那就這樣吧。」院長嘆了一口氣。  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
13  
  
霧氣瀰漫在街道上，梅林覺得自己就像身處於朦朧的光團之中，看不清四周的景色，只能看見腳下被露水浸濕的泥濘道路。空氣裡有股草腥味，那是野草被幾百雙靴子踏過後汁液迸出，混著泥土，被風帶到遠方的氣味。他漫無目的地往前走，並不知道終點是何方。  
  
行走變得漫長，梅林開始想起這是他的一個夢，在亞瑟死去後反覆出現的夢境，延續了數百年之久，直到他忘記自己是誰，也遺忘自己的使命，只記得必須等待。在夢裡，他總是這樣走著，最後跨過血流成河的戰場，失去生氣的軀體遍布大地，卡美洛士兵穿著繡有金色潘德拉岡家徽的大紅披風，撒克遜人則穿著黑底戰袍，生長在神佑之島上的神木擁有紅色枝幹，那是屬於莫嘉娜、屬於舊教的圖案，另一個潘德拉岡。紅與黑成為他視野中大部分的色彩。  
  
他知道他會走到亞瑟身邊，永恆之王已然垂死，由阿蘇薩龍息所鍛之劍的碎片就嵌在亞瑟的身體之中。是他不顧基哈拉的忠告從烏瑟手下救走莫德雷德，也是他無視蓋亞斯的勸阻親手將龍蛋從阿斯卡納之墓中取出，並以御龍者的身分喚醒了阿蘇薩，是他一手造成了亞瑟的死亡。  
  
濃霧散去，年輕的金髮國王出現在他面前，猙獰的傷口就在腰側上，不論重複這個過程幾次，亞瑟也已經回到他身邊，此情此景讓他淚流滿面，彷彿被一把長槍捅穿胸口，他的心頭血肉已被扯去，只剩窟窿。他俯下身抱起亞瑟，離開戰場，傷處血流不止，腥紅色的液體滲進他的指縫，成為洗不去的印記。  
  
一千五百年來，他的手上沾著亞瑟的血。  
  
他將亞瑟輕輕靠著樹放下，天亮了，稀薄的日光從地平線的另一端緩緩升起，穿過森林，落在國王蒼白的臉上。梅林這才看清楚亞瑟穿的不是鎖子甲，而是墨綠色的POLO衫，胸口左邊口袋上繡著花體字，這是聖安多尼之家的制服。  
  
不對勁，這個夢數百年來沒有任何變化，為什麼突然將千年之前的記憶與現在混雜在一起？  
  
梅林警覺地退了一步，周圍的景色突然開始融解，像是有誰朝未完成的油畫潑上松節油，不再是懷特山蔥鬱的森林，當所有的色彩皆褪去，隱約顯露出來的卻是現代倫敦的街景，一條彷彿被遺忘的灰暗小巷。亞瑟倒臥在地，手掌按著腰側，卻無法阻止鮮血繼續從指縫中流逝，血漬在墨綠色的布料上逐漸暈染，如同一朵擴散開來的雨雲，空氣裡佈滿鐵鏽味。  
  
梅林……  
  
梅林咬著下唇，用疼痛阻止自己想走向前去的腳步，他想緊緊抱住他的國王，將對方所有的痛苦和掙扎都擁進懷中，但如果這是魔法呈現出來的幻象，魔法想告訴他什麼？是預言嗎？莫嘉娜已經不在了，如今的英國也不再有德魯伊的祭司們，又是誰將這個畫面昭示在他的夢裡？  
  
梅林……  
  
周遭的景物越來越清晰，梅林現在能看見，倒下的亞瑟身邊還站著一個人，人影十分模糊，只能辨識出他穿著暗色的衣物，戴著帽子遮蓋了大部分的臉孔，手裡握著一把刀，就是那把刀刺傷了亞瑟。那個人朝著梅林的方向凝視，彷彿確信那裡有個人存在，一雙淺藍色的奇異眼瞳映入梅林的腦海中。  
  
莫德雷德！  
  
  
  
「梅林，起床！太陽曬屁股了！」  
  
梅林感覺到有人正用力將被子從他身上扯走，力道之猛烈導致他差點滾下床。他睜開眼睛，窗簾已被拉開，顯示外面是一片陰雨綿綿的典型英國天氣，陽光被遮蓋在厚重的雨雲之後，天空暗得不像早晨。或許是做了惡夢，即使是微光也讓他覺得頭痛，更別說亞瑟的大嗓門就在他耳邊。  
  
「亞瑟，拜託你小聲點……」  
  
自從恢復記憶之後，亞瑟熱衷於嘗試各種方法叫他起床，更精確地說，是各種他以前用在金髮國王身上的方式，例如用力敲他的床板、捏住鼻子不讓他呼吸、將司康塞進他嘴裡等等族繁不及備載，一開始他還會因為這種角色對調而感到不習慣，幾次後他只覺得在阿瓦隆沉睡一千五百年顯然只治好了龍息劍的創傷，對金髮國王的心智成長毫無助益。  
  
「拿去，今天要換床單。」  
  
一套淺藍色的床單和枕頭套被塞進他懷裡，而本該幫老人家整理內務的照服員大搖大擺坐在桌子邊，從他的餐盤裡偷他的早餐，一小份葡萄被吃到剩兩顆。  
  
梅林認分地將床單換好、打包廁所裡的垃圾和伸出手讓亞瑟幫他量血壓並紀錄後才得以坐下來吃早餐，兩條法蘭克福香腸只剩下一條，半盤炒蛋已經消失無蹤，全麥麵包被咬了一口，生菜沙拉倒是看起來完好如初。當然，梅林抗議過這種早餐土匪的行為，但永恆之王指證歷歷，表示過去自己盤裡的香腸、小雞腿甚至乳酪經常不翼而飛，或一看就是隨便東拼西湊（亞瑟表示：「蓋亞斯的早餐肯定都比這豐盛。」，但梅林認為此發言顯示國王對老御醫的手藝相當不了解），這不過就是遲來的懲罰。  
  
「等下個月你跟傑西換負責區域後，可就沒有早餐給你偷了。」  
  
當梅林發現連最後兩顆葡萄都進到金髮男子胃裡，而他自己一顆都沒吃到後，明明打定主意不對這件事發表意見，卻還是忍不住出言諷刺。  
  
「這不見得。」亞瑟甚至沒有猶豫半秒鐘，他撇了撇嘴角，輕鬆地說：「廚房志工托馬斯太太向來樂於多給我半塊下午茶點心，一份三明治想來也沒什麼問題。」  
  
「那你幹嘛偷吃我的早餐？」  
  
「沒有為什麼，梅林，因為我就是想。」  
  
「我感覺到你的品格在這一千五百年間依然不變，陛下。」  
  
他們又唇槍舌戰了幾句，梅林向亞瑟敘述起他的惡夢，略過了這個夢在數百年之間都跟隨著他的這點不談，但他不是莫嘉娜，他的魔力並不屬於預知的領域，手邊也沒有尼亞德魔晶，到底夢境有幾分真實他無法確定。不管是巨龍還是蓋亞斯，總是說未來有許多分支，他們所見之未來只是其中一條可能的路徑，只有宿命才是無法改變的。  
  
莫德雷德注定殺死亞瑟的宿命是否在千年前結束？  
  
「我會小心點，」亞瑟端著吃完的餐盤往外走，聳了聳肩：「但沒有人會謀害奧德里奇‧普林斯的，我甚至沒有財物讓他們搶。」  
  
  
  
  
亞瑟被一對情侶吵架的聲音吵醒，這棟公寓的隔音不太好，不管是樓上老先生的咳嗽聲、樓下嬰兒的哭鬧或像現在那對正在詛咒對方的男女朋友，都成為他生活中的一部分，不過他猜現在整條街的人都知道那女孩的男朋友和她的閨密去看午夜場電影，並且在汽車旅館睡了一晚才回來。光線從窗簾間的細縫照射進他的房間，形成一條金色細線，亞瑟拉開窗簾，天色蔚藍，陽光讓景物彷彿都塗上一層融化的奶油，是難得一見的好天氣，但遠方有雨雲在聚集，晚一點可能會下雨。  
  
他剛值完一個夜班，才睡了幾個小時，醒來之後卻也餓得睡不著。冰箱裡空空如也，連啤酒都沒有，他需要去超市補充些生活用品，順便吃個遲來的午餐。亞瑟一邊刷牙一邊想起聖安多尼之家今天似乎有賓果大賽，這大概是僅次於各種藉機大吃大喝的慶祝活動中長輩們最喜歡的，獎品倒是其次，遊戲本身的賭博和競賽感才是最吸引人的地方。  
  
不知道梅林會不會使用魔法作弊？  
  
想到這件事亞瑟就不由得笑了出來。在他的逼問之下，昔日的男僕勉為其難承認，在卡美洛的日子裡，他並不只是將魔法適用於拯救國王於各種女巫、巫師與野心勃勃的隔壁鄰居的陰謀和詭計之下，生活中也處處可見魔法的痕跡，所謂生活，指的是他們在小酒館裡對賭；那時他才恍然大悟，為什麼梅林總能贏走他所有的零用錢。  
  
套上帽T和厚外套，亞瑟走下公寓老舊、扶手生鏽又搖搖欲墜的樓梯，外面的溫度相當怡人，微涼的空氣裡帶著春天特有的氣味，雖然亞瑟無法辨別出來，但他確信那是數種花花草草綜合起來的味道，就像某種混合了嫩綠葉子和粉色花朵的印花布料或一碗綜合口味冰淇淋──老實說這是他來到現代之後最喜歡的食物。  
  
現在天色還早，他所居住的這個區域沒有夜晚時破敗蕭條的氣氛，反而有種特殊活力與倫敦少見的色彩，人與人之間的生活距離很近，小販在街道上販售手工食物和便宜的小玩意而不需要擔心被警察驅趕。亞瑟向轉角的諾瓦克先生點點頭打了招呼，他曾在諾瓦克先生的波蘭雜貨店裡聽從店主的推薦，鬼迷心竅買了甜菜根泡麵，當他把熱水倒進碗裡的瞬間就後悔了，派大星色的湯頭讓人胃口全失，那比較像是卡通裡會出現、最後必定會砸在主角臉上的餐點而不是真正的食物，但經濟狀況實在無法讓他奢侈地捨棄泡麵再去買一份晚餐，只好捏著鼻子吃下去，忽視那股濃濃的草味。  
  
亞瑟走過幾個街區，在超市買了個三明治當作午餐，以及一些食物，長棍麵包、牛奶、一盒蛋、番茄、蘇打餅及因快要過最佳賞味期限而打折的培根和火腿，昨天才剛發薪水，他仍是謹慎看過標價後才把東西放進購物車裡，社會福利機構的薪水只夠他維持生活，每一便士都很重要。  
  
在卡美洛時，他從來沒有想過自己有一天會為錢發愁。  
  
  
  
走出Tesco後天色開始暗了下來，一小時前還聚集在遠方的烏雲漸漸覆蓋住晴朗的天空，再過不久就要下雨。亞瑟決定抄小路回家，要是麵包淋溼，他接下來一週的早餐可就泡湯了。從超市到公寓有幾條狹窄的小巷，直接穿越可以省下不少時間，那裡向來髒亂且治安不佳，經常有毒販和混混聚集在巷底，即使居住在貧窮的社區，也沒有多少人願意踏進去。  
  
亞瑟跨過幾個倒在地上的酒鬼和毒蟲，忽視靠在牆邊穿著暴露、對他招手的女人，地面有些泥濘，由於兩側的高樓，陽光無法照進巷道當中，顯得陰暗又潮濕，隱隱有股霉味混著排泄物的臭味，兩、三個人伸出手向他乞討，有個人甚至想搶走他手上拿著的長棍麵包。  
  
他走進一條小路，懊惱地發現自己走了錯誤的方向，前方是一堵生著苔蘚的紅磚牆，平常他的生活多半兩點一線，往來聖安多尼之家和公寓，頂多加上天氣好時沿著河岸慢跑，對錯綜複雜的小巷不夠熟悉。他轉身想離開死巷，卻發現有人堵在入口，鴨舌帽和口罩遮住了那個人大部分的臉孔，但仍看得出是一個年輕男孩，大概十幾歲，手上拿著一把尖銳的菜刀。  
  
「把錢包和手機掏出來！」  
  
男孩重心不穩，握住刀柄的手勢也不對，年輕而且沒有經驗，一般人或許會害怕，對於訓練有素的人來說卻不足為懼，但如今已不是戰亂的時代，除了職業軍人之外，普通市民不像過去的人們皆多少有些自保的技能。亞瑟想起費奇手臂上的傷痕，他記得費奇的住處離這裡不遠，搶匪也還沒有被抓到，會是這個人嗎？  
  
「我現在要慢慢朝你走過去，好嗎？」  
  
「站住！把錢包丟過來就好！」  
  
亞瑟對警告視若無睹，一步步向男孩的方向走去，對方抓緊了手裡的刀，朝著空氣亂揮一通，雙腿發抖。  
  
「你再過來我要不客氣了！」  
  
距離男孩不過幾步，他已能看見鴨舌帽下一雙奇異淡藍的眼眸，虹膜如冷焰，正中央的瞳孔卻像深不見底的井。他在哪裡見過這雙眼睛。  
  
梅林那些關於惡夢和命運的話語在此刻浮現在他的腦海裡。  
  
「莫德雷德？」  
  
眼前這個男孩或許是莫德雷德，或許不是，他不確定自己是否痛恨德魯伊男孩，如果有，也是痛恨莫德雷德對他、對卡美洛的背叛，他賦予每一個騎士承諾與信任，圓桌誓言讓他們之間有比血緣更緊密的聯繫，而年輕騎士的背叛毀了它。之後的一切則是戰爭，只要有戰爭就會有死亡，當他們分立兩邊，終究會面臨互相廝殺的局面，莫德雷德的劍讓他與梅林分隔一千五百年，也讓他無法有機會看著自己一手建立的國家成為理想與平等的國度，但他的劍也奪去了對方的生命。  
  
「我不會傷害你，把刀放下。」  
  
「不！閉嘴、閉嘴！」男孩仍用刀指著亞瑟，「我不會相信你說的話。掏出你的錢包！」  
  
他也看過這種眼神，畏懼且充滿攻擊性，像一頭被逼到牆角而不得不反咬的野獸。  
  
亞瑟又往前走了一步，仔細一看，男孩的衣服已洗得泛白，甚至有幾處脫線和破洞，也不合身，袖口和褲管都太短，握著刀的手粗糙且佈滿傷口，那是被菸蒂燙傷的痕跡，他在聖安多尼之家的老人家身上看過這種傷痕，有些在背上，有些在手臂，這個社會對遊民並不寬容，對貧窮的孩子也是。  
  
「我認識可以幫你的人，只要你把刀放下。」  
  
「住口！」  
  
男孩如同一根繃緊的弦，已經到了極限，他閉著眼拿刀揮舞，只為了顯示自己的恐懼與不確定，刀鋒幾次險險擦過亞瑟的臉前。亞瑟側身躲過幾下毫無章法的砍刺，用長棍麵包打掉男孩手裡的利器，並抓住對方的手腕將整條手臂扭到背後，並用肩膀將人壓在牆上；男孩又掙扎了幾下，因吃痛很快就放棄抵抗。  
  
亞瑟沒有手機，而這個地區的居民向來只關心自己，剛才弄出那麼大的聲響卻沒有半個人過來查看，甚至沒有人開窗探頭看看發生了什麼事，就算他想請人幫忙報警也找不到人幫忙。  
  
「我現在要放開你，接著，我想跟你談談。」  
  
他稍微放鬆了對男孩手腕的箝制，隨即被撞倒在地，男孩使盡吃奶的力氣將他撞到一旁，連地上的刀都沒撿起就倉皇逃離。亞瑟站起身，撿回掉了一地的食物和生活用品，並沒有追上去。聖安多尼之家除了收容中心之外，還有協助年輕街友訓練生活技能的業務，他希望可以幫助那個男孩，不管對方是不是莫德雷德，但如果對方不願意受到幫助，他無法強迫別人接受。  
  
資源有限，永遠都幫不了所有人，無論他是亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，阿爾比恩的永恆之王，或者他是奧德里奇‧普林斯，聖安多尼之家微不足道的照服員。  
  
  
  
  
走到公寓前的轉角時，天空已經開始飄起小雨，雲層重得像是隨時都會壓下來，一片灰濛，他三步併兩步跑上樓，才剛打開大門，卻聽見電話鈴響。  
  
房東將這間套房租給他時，除了一兩樣舊家具之外，還留下了一具室內電話，並且表示，如果每個月通話時數不高，他很樂意把線路留下來給房客使用。聖安多尼之家的職員資料要求員工填寫聯絡方式，超市的會員卡也往往以電話號碼作為會員編號，因為奧德里奇沒有手機也沒有電子郵件信箱，勢必得填寫室內電話號碼，在搬出來住之前他填查德的號碼，搬出來之後就改成這支。  
  
也因為這支電話號碼只是用來應付各種申請，基本上沒有人會打電話找他。  
  
「哈囉？」  
  
亞瑟一邊用肩膀和耳朵夾住電話，一邊把食物放進冰箱裡。  
  
「奧德里奇，這裡是傑西。」  
  
傑西打電話給他做什麼？負責區域的工作交接在昨天就完成了，傑西和他自己或費奇相比都是老手，就算有些問題，傑西也絕對能夠應付。  
  
難道是梅林出了什麼事嗎？  
  
亞瑟突然緊繃起來，那些不好的、被強壓下的預感再次縈繞在他的胸口。  
  
「你知道梅林今天要離開聖安多尼之家嗎？蕾妮說她已經收到梅林的遷出申請，因為主任職位現在空缺，她算是代理，所以符合程序，但你昨天交接時並沒有提到這件事，我想問問你是不是忘記了……」  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
14  
  
亞瑟不知道自己什麼時候丟下所有東西跑了起來，他記得自己對傑西說明並不知道梅林要離開這件事，掛掉電話之後腦袋一片空白，一股寒意從背後爬上他的後頸，再回過神來，他已經往聖安多尼之家的方向飛奔。一路上他都想攔台計程車，但本來就沒有多少計程車會到這個社區來，更何況現在下起滂沱大雨，每一輛飛車而過的計程車上都已客滿，不會為他停下。  
  
模糊不清的天際線傾倒他所有錯過的時光，雨滴打在身上都感到疼痛。  
  
當梅林要求單獨與蕾妮談話時，他就感覺到不對勁。糟糕的預感在胸口揮之不去，但他反覆質問梅林、企圖找出一點蛛絲馬跡，證明對方在說謊，卻什麼也沒找到。或許他也希望這樣的結果，只要跟傑西調換工作區域就能解決，他或梅林都不需要離開聖安多尼之家，不需要在這個冷酷的現代社會中重新尋找一席容身之地。亞瑟盡可能去回憶從那天之後梅林說過的任何話，是否有離開的預兆？但梅林精心避開這些質問，他們談論卡美洛、談論過去的朋友、對彼此說著愚蠢的話，梅林始終不漏半點口風，他只是持續要亞瑟務必小心，不詳的黑影在他們身邊環繞，惡夢或許會成真。  
  
如果說有誰犯錯，那個人也是他，梅林不應該為他承擔錯誤。這不是為王子說個小謊，然後被綁在市場任人丟果皮菜渣那樣的懲罰，梅林有魔法，卻只為他而用，所以梅林遺忘所有過去，穿著破舊的大衣和背著家當四處遊蕩，在即將降雪的夜晚裡瑟縮在一間波蘭雜貨店屋簷下，差一點就可能永遠不再醒來。  
  
離開收容中心，他不知道梅林會去哪裡？能去哪裡？  
  
他好不容易搭上往聖安多尼之家的公車，無視自己一身狼狽，雨水在腳邊聚集成一灘水漬，引來乘客們的目光與竊竊私語，他只希望傑西能為他攔下梅林。  
  
梅林是個難解的謎，膽小又勇敢，打獵時畏首畏尾，在戰場上卻從不退縮；愚蠢但偶有智慧之語；多半時候一望即知，有時卻深不可測。梅林是矛盾又衝突的綜合體，亞瑟始終無法完全讀懂他的男僕，當他以為自己已經知曉了梅林的全部，那個有著滑稽大耳和灰藍眼眸的傢伙總又會讓他覺得繞進了迷宮，深陷其中。在聖安多尼之家，他曾在懷特先生的病榻邊為老人家讀書，那本精裝的畫冊中有一幅雷內‧馬格利特的〈光之帝國〉，圖畫的上半部是晴朗蔚藍的天空，下半部卻描繪了籠罩在夜色之下的建築，只有一盞街燈照亮，梅林就像那幅截然相反的畫作，晝與夜同時出現在畫面之中，如此突兀卻又獨特地令人無法移開眼光。  
  
他不能失去梅林，當理智還無法告訴他為什麼的時候，心已經先為他做了決定。他猜不透梅林的想法，卻給予梅林他所有的信任；他在孤獨的王座上無所畏懼，卻不能忍受沒有梅林陪伴在身邊。他從來沒有告訴梅林，為什麼他願意在臨終之前，忍受難熬的疼痛與折磨，與男僕踏上前往阿瓦隆之湖的旅程，而非放任自己將意識漂浮在黑暗之中，享受最後的寧靜。  
  
當孤身從泰晤士河中被救起，如此努力才在不屬於他的時代中存活下來，卻總在天色將明之刻驚醒，感覺有一塊空洞在他的胸口，是梅林的出現將它填滿。  
  
他花了如此漫長的時間才讓自己承認梅林有多重要，卻來不及說出口。  
  
  
  
  
亞瑟跳下公車，差點滑倒，他衝進聖安多尼之家，傑西在櫃檯對他搖搖頭：梅林已經走了。  
  
斯圖爾特先生是第一個走過來的人，老先生用譴責的語氣問他怎麼沒有打傘，任由自己淋溼是會感冒的，他們的槌球分區競賽可才剛開始，教練生病可不行；沃克太太和詹金斯女士也湊了過來，急急忙忙叫人去拿乾淨的毛巾，她們吱吱喳喳地說奧德里奇就像一隻被關進冷凍櫃的黃金獵犬，年輕人就是不懂照顧自己的身體，有什麼事不能等雨停了再說嗎？  
  
亞瑟一句話都沒有聽進去，他婉拒所有坐下來休息一下、喝杯熱茶的建議，直直走進行政區辦公室，職員們全都停下手邊的工作，抬起頭看著他，卻沒有半個人敢站起來詢問他有什麼事；他們跟照服員向來沒有太大交集，對奧德里奇的認識也僅止於「中心來了個金髮碧眼像王子一樣的照服員」，私下有時也會拿「普林斯」這個姓氏開玩笑，現在凝著臉來到辦公室裡的那個人看起來卻是那麼陌生，縱然全身溼透、狼狽不堪，卻散發著壓迫感，他們有種錯覺：奧德里奇‧普林斯頭戴黃金冠冕、身穿華貴禮服，是萬人之上，統治大不列顛的君王。  
  
蕾妮正坐在主任的隔間辦公室與秘書討論要呈給院長的會議資料，亞瑟走進辦公室，帶著風雨，雨水的氣味如浪潮般淹沒了整間辦公室，彷彿下一秒就會響起劈碎聖安多尼之家的雷聲，跟隨將黑夜照亮為白晝的閃電而來。  
  
「梅林在哪裡？」  
  
亞瑟感覺到一道濃稠的恐懼在血管裡遊走，冰冷刺骨，奪走雨水沖刷下僅剩的熱度，凍結血液與皮膚，所到之處皆成冰霜，然後碎裂，血肉如鱗片般一片片剝落；身體深處同時有股疼痛慢慢擴散，千年之重的鐐銬拉扯著他的心臟，每走一步都向朝著深淵而去。  
  
那種痛苦的滋味，猶如他未曾感受過死亡。  
  
秘書停下打字的動作，顯然有些不知所措，她只是二十出頭的年輕女孩，淺褐色的髮絲在腦後綁成長辮。蕾妮放下文件，握了握年輕女孩的手，大地般膚色的臉上露出溫和微笑，輕聲安撫對方的情緒：「謝謝妳，凱特，請資料依照我們剛才討論的方式整理成紀錄，妳可以先出去了。」  
  
門在亞瑟背後關上，他向前走去，將雙手放在辦公桌上，居高臨下看著那個不露半分懼色的女人，他幾乎說不出話，因為苦澀的味道充滿他的口腔，寒冷緊縮他的肺部。  
  
「梅林，在哪裡？」  
  
「跟你沒有關係，奧德里奇，梅林已經是傑西負責的個案了。」  
  
「是，他是傑西負責的個案，因為妳說只要更換我和傑西負責的區域，沒有人需要離開這裡。但現在梅林走了，妳怎麼能這麼做？送他回去街上等死嗎？」亞瑟慢慢吐出句子，每個字的發音都無比清晰又帶著苦味，他壓低聲音，怒火在胸口收聚成團，從來都不知道一個人竟能同時被憤怒灼燒又被恐懼凍傷。  
  
他不敢想像，在這樣驟雨的日子裡，梅林能去哪裡？是否無處可去，就像幾個月前蜷縮在雜貨店的屋簷下，差點死去？那個白癡根本不會照顧自己！  
  
「告訴我，他去哪裡了？」  
  
「你知道我不能告訴你，這有違我們的保密責任。」蕾妮往後退了一點，她抿了抿嘴唇：「我安排梅林轉到另一間機構，如果他想讓你知道，他就會告訴你。」  
  
他無暇擦去從髮絲流下的雨水，只能任由水珠滑過他的臉頰，滴落在辦公桌的便條紙上，剛寫下的字跡被暈染開來。  
  
「我會離開這裡，簽下自願離職書，不再回來，中心不需要給我離職金或推薦函。」亞瑟咬牙說，盡力不讓自己聽起來像在懇求，「只要妳告訴我他去哪裡了。」  
  
「這不是你能拿來交換的籌碼，普林斯。」  
  
亞瑟看著蕾妮強自鎮定的神情，她叫了他的姓氏，那對褐色的眼珠中透露出她的強韌，陰影蒙上他的靈魂，有某些骯髒、卑鄙的念頭正在那裡滋長，他知道蕾妮在乎什麼，也知道最有可能讓這個女人開口的是什麼。有些手段並非他不去想，就不在那裡；它們總是在那裡，等著被拾取後作為工具達到目的，而且往往相當有效。  
  
「梅林和我……在進入聖安多尼之家前就認識彼此，妳甚至無法想像我們經歷了什麼，我只是想知道他在哪裡。」  
  
「我不能告訴你。」  
  
「不，妳能。我知道教會把收賄醜聞壓了下來，雖然主任已經被起訴，但沒有一家媒體報導聖安多尼之家發生什麼事。想想看，如果民眾知道主任收賄會發生什麼事？」  
  
說出口的話簡直讓亞瑟作嘔，他知道，即使蕾妮依舊不願意透露消息，他也絕不會對媒體洩漏半分，聖安多尼之家提供了他一個遮蔽所，查德和蕾妮在他正落魄無助的時候幫助他，讓他在陌生的土地上能依靠自己的力量站起來。無論如何，這個地方對他、對那些無家可歸的人們都太重要，他不容許它受到半點傷害，但他此刻的行為無疑是一個骯髒齷齪的懦夫所為，威脅待他良善的人們，只為了一己之私。  
  
他不能失去梅林，他不能在這種情況下失去他。  
  
「他們會懷疑起自己的每一分捐款是否都被用在正當的用途，不只是聖安多尼之家，教會底下的所有社會福利團體都會受到檢視、懷疑，很快地，人們不再願意把自己辛苦賺來的錢交給不明不白的機構，只能一間接著一間關門，妳不會想要這樣的。」  
  
「你不會這樣做，奧德里奇，你不是那樣的人。」  
  
「我會。」  
  
亞瑟讓謊言溜出齒縫，並將腥酸的胃液吞回咽喉，和胸口鬱積的怒火混成一頭醜陋的野獸，他直視蕾妮的雙眼，強硬且冷漠，就像他父親每一次回絕人民的請求時，總是表現地像是「今天是個普通的星期二，別拿這種事來煩我」。腦海中的烏瑟正在怒吼，痛斥他玷汙了潘德拉岡家名譽，不配當他的兒子；而另一邊的莫嘉娜毫不保留嘲笑他，恭喜他成為真正的潘德拉岡。  
  
他已經很久沒有想起他的父親與長姊。  
  
「除非妳告訴我他在哪裡。」  
  
他們僵持不下，但蕾妮正在軟化，亞瑟知道對蕾妮來說聖安多尼之家有多重要。此刻，辦公桌上的電話響起，被秘書接起又轉進來，年輕女孩為難地說：「抱歉，蕾妮，我知道妳在忙，可是光鹽協會的社工員堅持有事必須讓妳知道。」  
  
亞瑟幾不可見點點頭，蕾妮接起電話，時間並不長，她的臉色卻變得鐵青；掛上話筒，蕾妮像是力氣被抽乾般癱坐在椅背上，她雙手抱胸，咬著下唇，一臉猶豫的神情。  
  
「光鹽協會……是間限期為三個月的收容機構，時間一到就得重新申請，他們有空床位可以暫時安置梅林。剛才帶走梅林的社工員打電話來，他走了，因為是本人的意願，他們也阻擋不了，也不知道梅林會去哪裡。抱歉，奧德里奇，我不知道他會離開。」  
  
  
  
亞瑟在沃克太太的勸阻聲中再次回到大雨裡，他拒絕了查德遞來的傘和雪倫說要開車送他回家的建議，灰色的雨絲佔據了他所有的視線，雨水打在地面的聲音震耳欲聾，整個城市看起來都在陷落，水珠打在身上已無法讓他感覺到疼痛。他漫無目的奔跑，發現在這個城市裡他和梅林交換最深的祕密卻也對梅林一無所知。在卡美洛，他知道去哪裡找他的男僕，梅林會在房間裡睡懶覺、在武器室拋光國王的盔甲、在小酒館裡喝蜂蜜酒和玩丟骰子，梅林或許被派去艾提斯森林裡採草藥，問問騎士們、關妮薇爾、蓋亞斯或廚子，總會有人知道他去哪了；可是在一千五百年後的倫敦，沒有人知道梅林離開聖安多尼之家後會去哪裡？能去哪裡？  
  
在這個冷漠的社會中，梅林能找到一片遮風避雨的屋頂嗎？  
  
梅林不會主動離開他，無論是面對不死軍隊、撒克遜人或莫嘉娜，在戰況多麼慘烈的戰場之中，梅林從來不肯離開他的身邊，就連他必須要單獨面對的試煉，梅林也可以找到高汶一起加入，簡直像在辦下午茶會；梅林不會離開他，除非那個蠢蛋認為這樣做比較好。  
  
他去了當初急診的醫院、一起搭過的公車站牌、斯諾克先生的雜貨店，沒有任何一個地方有梅林的蹤跡，而他除了這些地點之外，毫無頭緒梅林會去哪裡。  
  
雨水浸濕了亞瑟全身的衣服，吸飽水的牛仔褲和帆布鞋讓他跑起來更加艱困，冰冷的雨水使他凍得失去知覺，唯獨知道必須要繼續往前跑，直到找到梅林為止。只是雨水也不會比他更冷，不管心臟跳多快，將多少溫熱血液注入四肢，他已失去該有的溫度，曾經被填滿的胸口再次空蕩。  
  
他願意用一切換取梅林回來，放下他所有的驕傲和倔強。  
  
為了親口告訴梅林一件重要的事。  
  
越過路口，前方就是他蝸居的公寓，這段時間以來，姑且能算是一個安穩的棲身之所，此刻亞瑟看著生鏽的公寓大門，草綠色的陳舊油漆底下露出斑斑鏽跡，他只能想起那天晚上帶著梅林回到這裡，他以為只是給予同樣失去記憶的老人一點溫暖，就像朋友們曾經為他做的，卻沒想到他是找回了自己重要的一部分。他沿著陰暗的樓梯向上走，因為雨天，也因為沒有管理員，玻璃上積了一層厚厚的灰塵，小窗未能透進幫助他看清底下階梯的光線，為了節省，這裡的住戶白天不開燈。被雨水浸濕的衣服比鎖子甲更為沉重，每一步都拖著他往下沉，水已淹到口鼻，他卻絲毫不想掙扎。  
  
亞瑟在樓梯上踩空，手掌和膝蓋都擦破皮，翻開的蒼白皮膚底下露出粉色的肉，傷口四周迅速紅腫了起來，不怎麼痛，只是更加窘迫。  
  
踏上最後一層階梯，被雨水模糊的視線裡有個人影蹲坐在他的門口，首先映入眼中的是那頂藍色毛帽，褪色又脫線，接著是藏青大衣，揹在身上的破舊布包裡裝了所有家當，這是梅林住進聖安多尼之家時的樣子，只是少了蒼蒼白髮；亞瑟想起更久遠以前的事，他在疼痛當中睜開眼，腰側的傷口腐蝕著神智，梅林的臉出現在他面前，突然之間，什麼都不重要了。  
  
「你在這裡。」  
  
「嘿，我等你好久！」梅林從地上爬起來，拍了拍身上的灰塵，嘟囔抱怨，轉頭看見亞瑟有多狼狽不堪時相當訝異，隨即又對他挑起眉：「沒有我你連傘都不會撐嗎？」  
  
「你去哪裡了，梅林？」  
  
「亞瑟？」  
  
他該怎麼做？  
  
他的腦海中一片渾沌，眼眶發熱，有什麼揪住他的心臟，讓他說不出話來；絕望的重量差點壓垮他，現在卻消失無蹤，他終於能大口呼吸。亞瑟不假思索緊緊抱住梅林，完全不在乎自己會將對方弄得多濕，也無視對方老頭子般不停碎念的抗議。  
  
「我以為你走了，不會再回來。」  
  
他閉上眼，將臉埋進對方的頸側，知曉懷中這具軀體真實存在。他能嗅到梅林身上的味道，乾燥而溫暖，像是被暖洋洋的午後森林，有陽光、樹木和草地的氣味，梅林的氣息一點一滴滲進他的身體之中，撫平每一道因寒冷裂開的傷痕，僵硬的指尖和血管逐漸回溫，凍土慢慢融化，死寂的大地再一次充滿生機，成為沃土。  
  
「天啊，你到底是多嚴重的生活白癡！這種天氣竟然在外面淋雨！你知道你現在像冰塊一樣嗎？」梅林一邊回抱亞瑟，一邊低聲念了咒語，金色的光芒從他眼裡閃過。  
  
亞瑟抓住梅林的手腕，對方正拿著不知道從哪裡掏出來的毛巾擦拭他濕透的髮絲，他將梅林推在門上，背脊撞擊老舊、油漆都剝落的雕花鑄鐵門板發出悶響，呻吟溜出梅林的嘴唇，他用力吻上，最初是唇瓣相觸，然後是吸吮和輕咬，彼此的舌尖在口腔裡交纏嬉戲，他嘴裡都是梅林的味道。身體裡的冰霜已完全融化，血液流動，重新填滿那個他以為再也填不滿的空洞──只要一不小心，就會失足跌入，然後粉身碎骨；所有的苦澀、自厭和恐懼在此刻消失無蹤，情感從眼角滿溢而出，在冰冷的臉頰上流淌出一道暖流。  
  
亞瑟‧潘德拉剛從絕望中重生，自灰燼中復燃。  
  
「我以為我失去你了。」  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  
15  
  
他們熱烈擁吻，梅林在亞瑟的唇上嚐到雨水的滋味，微鹹，略帶苦澀，他對這個味道太過熟悉。亞瑟啃咬他的頸側，梅林在壓抑呻吟的同時──顯然他是兩個人之中還記得他們有鄰居的那一個──用魔法開了門，並在回吻的時候一邊扯去身上已經濕透的衣服，跌跌撞撞進了浴室。  
  
打開蓮蓬頭，熱水灑落在他們身上，狹窄的浴室中立刻氤氳起一片白霧，梅林覺得亞瑟依然冷得像城牆上的石頭，但是金髮男子的撫觸比熱水更加滾燙，那雙骨節分明的手在他的身上遊走，柔軟的玫瑰色唇瓣也不落其後；亞瑟吻著他的指尖，順著掌心的紋理來到手腕內側，沿青筋一路細吻上手肘內側那個小小皺褶，然後是他的肩膀、他的喉結，金髮男子的舌尖勾勒他鎖骨的形狀。濕透的髮絲蓋住了金髮男子的神情，姿態卻虔誠地像在膜拜遠古的神祇，以唇，以舌，以粗糙帶有劍繭的雙手。  
  
「亞瑟……」  
  
梅林沒想過自己能發出這樣情色的聲調，猶如一千五百年來他都在等待這一刻，填滿或者被填滿，這也是他的命運。  
  
一直以來，亞瑟才是他的神祇，當陽光照射在那頭燦亮的金髮上，沒有人會懷疑這個容貌俊美、身著鎖子甲和火紅披風、高舉寶劍站在最前線的男子，正是天生的王者，是這塊土地上所被賜予的，最閃亮的星辰。  
  
他仰望並守護，直到星辰殞落。  
  
梅林回報以同等的熾熱，他向著亞瑟跪下，男人強健的大腿線條、髖骨與性器展露在他眼前，明明已經看過無數次亞瑟的裸體，在寢宮、在野營的溪邊，他服侍永恆之王沐浴更衣，從來不做他想；但從他第一次被帶回這個房間，隨著金髮男子藍灰交錯的條紋開襟衫脫下，肌膚一寸寸裸露出來，慾望像是濃稠的蜂蜜淋澆在奧德里奇的身體上，他只想一一品嘗。  
  
發紅的頂端被他含進嘴裡，靈巧手指握住半勃的柱體上下滑動，他的鼻尖埋在褐金色體毛中，小心翼翼只用柔軟的口腔與舌頭摩擦那發燙的部位，性器在手裡逐漸脹大，亞瑟急促的喘息鼓勵了他，於是梅林抓住男人的髖骨，好讓他能將吞得更深，並滿意地聽見對方帶著鼻音的呻吟。隨著吐出和吞入，他的頭髮被揪住，亞瑟大概用盡所有「騎士的自制力」讓腰部僅是稍微晃動，而非粗暴地進出他的口腔；梅林的眼角餘光看見亞瑟仰起下巴，低聲喘息，頸部的線條與喉結毫無保留地展現，看起來與被他含得濕漉漉的硬物同樣誘惑。  
  
亞瑟將他拉起，再次吻上他的嘴唇，急切且不顧一切，生有薄繭的拇指輕輕擦過他的肋骨，手掌下滑腰線，手指趁勢伸入股間，探尋。梅林允許這場小小的冒險。他背抵著浴室冰冷的磁磚，喀得生疼，被困在亞瑟的胸膛與牆壁之間，卻滿足於只有這一小處容身之所，因為那便已足夠。  
  
他的胸膛與下體都摩擦著亞瑟的，紅腫且脹痛，梅林既希望亞瑟繼續玩弄它們，捻起、揉捏、用牙齒輕咬，帶來另一種疼痛和刺激，又希望金髮男子放過它們，讓他得以有一次完整的呼吸。  
  
「梅林……」  
  
他們是兩頭彼此撕咬的獸，吞食彼此而不飽饜，只懂得遵循最原始的本能。亞瑟輕咬他的下唇，帶來些微刺痛感，又溫柔地像太過甜膩的棉花糖，總會惱人地黏在齒間，他的呻吟一字不落被舔食殆盡。亞瑟用膝蓋磨蹭著他的膝蓋內側，每一次的碰觸都像一次輕微的雷擊，從肢體末梢開始發麻；每一個肌膚相合的部位都燃起野火，燒去他的顧慮和理智。梅林打開自己，讓亞瑟貫穿他、擁有他。  
  
他咬著嘴唇，無法阻止眼淚從深處湧出。  
  
那個男人是亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，而他有什麼是不能給予的？  
  
水流從蓮蓬頭落下，滑過交纏的身體，聽起來幾乎是一場和窗外相同的大雨，只是太過溫暖。  
  
亞瑟懶洋洋趴在床上，讓坐在床邊的梅林為他擦乾頭髮，依舊帶著濕意的髮絲看起來是暗金色，房間裡被電暖器烘烤得很溫暖。  
  
「我以為你走了。」  
  
金髮男子把臉埋在枕頭裡，聲音透過幾層布料和枕芯聽起來有些悶悶的，梅林看不見對方的表情。  
  
「我沒有。」梅林把自己的頭髮也擦乾，隨手將毛巾掛在一旁，「總不能一直待在聖安東尼之家。」  
  
「你打算什麼時候告訴我？」  
  
「在離開那裡之後，不然我幹嘛坐在門口等你？」  
  
「真謝謝你還想到我，梅林，令人感動。」  
  
亞瑟用手肘將自己撐起，轉頭看向他，翻了個白眼，梅林知道那個撇嘴的表情大有「我會跟你沒完沒了」的意味在。在卡美洛時，這個神情代表金髮國王會派他去將武器室裡所有的盔甲和盾牌都擦過一遍，隔天還得當騎士團練習擊打的對象，他可能會因此全身痠痛個好幾天。  
  
但梅林無力理會亞瑟帶刺的語句，以及可能隨之而來的各種幼稚舉動，他全心全意都放在亞瑟右側頸後的一顆小痣上，淺褐色的痕跡單獨落在一片乳白色的皮膚上，往下延伸，是金髮男子此刻因撐起上半身而特別突顯的肩胛骨、如山脊般的背肌和挺翹的臀部上方，兩個小小的腰窩。  
  
他無法不想起自己剛剛是如何用腿夾著亞瑟的腰，以承接直入深處的撞擊，就像他也不得不攀著亞瑟寬實的肩膀，支撐被快感的浪潮沖刷、因而使不上力的身體。  
  
梅林湊上去吻了那個小痣，專心一致地，如同面對最艱澀的咒語，必須讓它在舌尖滾動，在口腔裡翻覆與旋轉，直到亞瑟的氣味侵入他每個細胞中，這一小塊天地便是他想付出餘生去鑽研的謎題。  
  
「……可以嗎？」  
  
亞瑟將他拉過去，給了一個咬痛嘴唇的吻。  
  
「你什麼時候聽話過了？」  
  
於是梅林從淺褐色的小點開始，細密的吻落在那片乳白色的山脊上，留下屬於他的痕跡，忍不住一一描繪強壯又美麗的肌肉線條。亞瑟又將臉埋進枕頭裡，那些破碎的呢喃被枕芯吸收，吝於與他人分享，但身體因為他的親吻而微微顫抖，皮膚上滲出一層薄汗。梅林忍不住想像，或許汗水會順著脊線的輪廓而下，集中在腰部低處的部位上，形成山谷處的兩窪淺池；那必定是酒神之泉，只要一口就能使人微醺，進而上癮，兩口就能使人癲狂，迷失其中，三口就能改變命運，全心全意臣服，從此之能以此泉為糧，然後被豢養。  
  
他低頭親吻，著迷於那兩處小小的凹陷，又啃又咬，在上面紮營生火，才往其他地方探索。  
  
肋下有一道猙獰的疤痕，早已癒合，卻能從傷疤看出那是一道窄且深的創口，曾經有一把龍息劍在裡面碎裂，分開了他們。梅林用指尖感受傷疤的形狀，他仍能從泛白的痕跡和周圍變硬的皮膚中隱隱感覺到龍息，如果可以，他多麼希望能用魔法將這道傷痕抹去，但是龍的魔法太過古老，即使是最偉大的魔法師，也無法將它消除。他反覆親吻和愛撫，直到旁邊的皮膚開始變紅，他與他的國王交融在一起，就像熱騰騰吐司上的奶油和果醬。  
  
梅林握住亞瑟的腰，大拇指恰好落在兩個腰窩上，慢慢將自己嵌進金髮男子的身體之中，從來屬於戰場的軀體泛起一層薄紅，後頸的汗水浸濕如同金子般的髮絲。亞瑟接納了他，即使身體繃緊如戰鼓的鼓面，這也絞緊了梅林的慾望，他將前額抵在金髮男子的背脊上，閉上眼睛，逼著自己從過度敏感的狀態中暫時抽離，直到最初的衝擊過去，他才開始律動起來。  
  
梅林將亞瑟的腿打得更開，讓他能更深入，並伸手向前握住對方已經完全變硬的性器，將快感連結，他知道亞瑟正在劇烈擺動腰，讓慾望的頂端能反覆擦過那塊突起的區域，也讓他手裡的硬物能帶點疼痛被滿足。梅林想給予亞瑟所有想要的，卻已經自顧不暇。  
  
他用另一種方式取悅他的國王，並從中得到愉悅。  
  
他們交疊在一起，硬幣的兩面。  
  
梅林在亞瑟身邊躺下，他們完整地擁有彼此，還有什麼比這更讓人想落淚的事。  
  
「梅林，我愛你。」  
  
  
  
  
安頓下來後，梅林開始找工作，雖然亞瑟的辭呈被蕾妮退回、雪倫以人力不足的理由力勸奧德里奇留下，但單靠亞瑟的薪水對於兩個人的生活開銷來說依舊不足。這一千五百年來梅林只做過一些零碎的工作，通常是當日領薪，不需要與人群有什麼交集的零工。他居無定所，並不求過上好的生活，只要能活下去就行；認真想想，他上一份正式的工作竟然就是亞瑟的男僕，以卡美洛來說，算是人人羨慕的職業。附近的Tesco剛好有個兼職的機會，每週排三到四天班，一天八小時，中間有一個小時的午餐和休息時間。  
  
薪水不多，不過是個重新適應社會的機會，他長期將自己流放在社會之外，只一心等待金髮國王的歸來，已經不太記得在某地安頓下來，過著日常生活是什麼樣的感覺。聖安多尼之家讓他踏出了第一步，再次和人群共同生活，接下來就必須依靠他自己。梅林對此覺得有些諷刺，過了那麼久之後，亞瑟竟然比他更早適應了現代的社會和生活，要知道，卡美洛王儲可是到埃爾多才首次吃到粗糙的農民食物，並萬分嫌棄；直到借住關妮薇爾家才明白，原來在晚上要端出一盆熱水不是件容易的事。  
  
他帶著履歷到Tesco，和經理簡單談過，大部分的工作都容易上手，貨架和倉庫再亂也沒有亞瑟的房間亂，品項再多也比不過國王有各式各樣日常用、訓練用、典禮用、打獵用、出征用的配劍和服裝，只有使用收銀檯才需要額外學習，不過現在有一半的櫃台都是自助結帳機……梅林突然覺得男僕確實是個具備成長性的職位。  
  
「我們已經有個工讀生來應徵了，不過他只比你早一天來，也是新手。」  
  
賣場經理是個近六十歲的老先生，花白頭髮和敦厚的身形讓人感覺和藹可親，鼻樑上有一副圓眼鏡，走起路來倒是有點急，像是那種假日會戴上遮陽帽，為社區中國小學童的足球隊準備清涼檸檬水的類型。經理帶著梅林進到賣場裡，向他介紹商品的位置和工作內容，梅林對此處並不陌生，畢竟這個禮拜以來，亞瑟完全將採買食物的工作丟給他，逛了幾次後對配置也有粗略的印象。「這也沒辦法，」永恆之王聳聳肩，一邊換下工作時穿在制服底下的深藍長袖T恤，顯得相當遺憾，彷彿有誰剝奪了他為戀人勞動的機會──假設他真的有意願的話。「我這週上夜班，白天都在睡覺啊。」  
  
「喏，那個就是新來的工讀生，從明天起你們就一起工作。」  
  
他們走到冷藏區，那裡有個穿黑色帽T、外面套著Tesco海軍藍制服的年輕男孩，對方正將塑膠籃裡的優格和牛奶依照品牌，全脂、低脂或無脂，是否含有添加物依序排列到冷藏貨架上，並挑出接近賞味期限的商品下架。這個工作不複雜，只是繁瑣，但男孩做得快又仔細，一點都不像新手。  
  
「喂，莫瑞，過來見見你的新同事！」經理向少年招了招手，示意他暫時放下手裡的工作，又轉頭對梅林說：「你們倆都先做三個月試試看，最後我會選一個留下升成正式員工。」  
  
名叫莫瑞的少年拖著塑膠籃走過來，彷彿地板寫了什麼有趣的東西，低著頭走路，梅林只能看見一頭略微凌亂的捲曲黑髮，直到對方抬起頭來，一對淺藍色的眼珠才突然進入他的視線中。  
  
梅林認得這雙眼睛，當初他聽見小男孩的呼救聲，往聲音的來源望去，便是這雙奇異卻美麗的眼瞳，如同螢石般的色澤。在漫長的等待中，梅林曾多次回想，如果從一開始他能聽從基哈拉的忠告，任由烏瑟的士兵將莫德雷德帶走，命運會變得如何。是成功剷除一株德魯伊幼苗，終止亞瑟在劍欄死去的預言？還是總會有德魯伊族人救走小男孩，對卡美洛的恨意滋養他成為手刃永恆之王的人？或是由星星所命定的生死無法更改，星軌已昭示未來的圖樣，亞瑟終將以自身性命作為阿爾比恩統一的基石，所謂永恆之王不過是對祭品的美稱？  
  
心臟在胸口跳動成震天巨響，夢裡的莫德雷德與此時眼前的少年交錯，那雙奇異的眼瞳將畫面疊了起來。彷彿他腳下所踩的並非潔淨光亮的地板，而是吸飽了鮮血的土壤；四周不是貨架和貼著折扣標籤的商品，是堆疊成山的屍體，有卡美洛的騎士也有撒克遜人，莫嘉娜正在不遠處窺伺；那個一身黑衣的少年拿的不只是刷條碼機，更是一把鋒利致命的劍，將奪走亞瑟的生命。  
  
梅林嚥下一口唾液，似乎有塊海綿將它們全然吸走，嘴裡乾得不可思議。他有過相會的夢境，亞瑟也告訴過他遇見一個貌似莫德雷德的少年，此刻仍然毫無真實感。  
  
「梅林，」亞瑟曾這樣對他說，神情裡帶著不自覺的落寞，「那不是莫德雷德──即使他們有對相同的眼睛，但那不是他，只是一個被成人殘酷對待的孩子，甚至沒有能力保護自己。我有時候會錯以為雪倫就是莫嘉娜，或在查德身上看到高文的影子，布朗先生……就是403室原本住著的人，他讓我想起我父親，但不管是莫嘉娜、高文還是父親都已經不在了，我只是徒勞無功地想抓住某些熟悉的東西。」  
  
少年看起來有些猶豫，在經理的催促之下還是對梅林釋出善意，眼神中有對陌生人的疏離與不安，他不認得他。  
  
「你好，我叫莫瑞。」  
  
梅林的眼光落在莫瑞伸到他面前的右手上，那是屬於少年的骨骼，甚至都還沒有長開，卻已經和中年人一樣粗糙，歷經風霜，太短的袖口捲了起來，靠近手腕處有幾處舊傷，是菸蒂捻熄造成的傷疤。周遭的世界逐漸回到梅林的感官中，賣場裡放著輕快的曲子，偶爾穿插幾句促銷商品的廣播，他注意到莫瑞穿著尺寸略小的衣服，牛仔褲也是洗舊了的。  
  
莫瑞看起來有些侷促不安，或許也意識到眼前這個新同事正目不轉睛盯著他的傷疤看，非常無禮，但梅林握住了少年的手，露出一個友善的笑容。  
  
「我是梅林，梅林‧艾莫瑞斯。」  
  
  
  
後來梅林對經理表示，自己還在等待其他工作的回覆，必須回絕這個職位。  
  
他們已經不在卡美洛了，沒有對於魔法的畏懼與仇恨橫亙在莫德雷德與亞瑟之間，他們充其量不過是量販店的店員和常客，他的金髮國王更願意相信，如果那個叫莫瑞的少年有足以謀生的能力，就不會在暗巷中拿著一把連自己都駕馭不了的刀。  
  
非常恰巧，轉角開波蘭雜貨店的諾瓦克先生閃到腰，需要好好休養，短時間內無法彎腰掃地或搬起重物，而諾瓦克太太在西南區有鐘點女傭的工作，也沒辦法長時間待在店裡幫忙，急需一個年輕人來協助他。  
  
所以梅林有了工作，雖然薪水微薄。  
  
劍與魔法，龍與獅鷲獸，命運與預言，都已經離他們十分遙遠，現實卻逼得太近，一不注意就讓人無法喘息。  
  
  
  
亞瑟又輪回早班，某一天當梅林做好早餐，用盡辦法叫亞瑟起床時，他突然驚覺一切往後退回了一千五百年，回到廁所裡沒有自來水和衛生紙、大不列顛尚未成為聯合王國的六世紀；金髮男子又回復成早上會賴床、行為幼稚、連抹布和水桶的正確功能都不知道的亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，聖安多尼之家的優秀照服員，奧德里奇‧普林斯先生的諸多美德在其身上完全消失無蹤，例如補充冰箱裡喝完的牛奶、自發早起、將地板拖得比鏡面還亮一類的行為已許久不見。  
  
梅林對此發出嚴重抗議。  
  
「亞瑟，我已經不是你的男僕了。」  
  
「……所以？」金髮男子將盤中荷包蛋的半熟蛋黃戳破，叉了一塊被梅林切成立方塊的麵包沾著吃，並將豆子與培根流出的肉汁拌在一起，餐盤上太過忙碌，以至於亞瑟慢了半拍才回答。  
  
「你需要自己做家事。」  
  
「我昨天洗了衣服，還把它們都摺好塞回衣櫃裡。」  
  
確實如此。梅林咬下亞瑟送到嘴邊的培根和蛋，昨天那堆待洗的東西裡面還包含了床單和枕頭套，他們更換墊被的次數相當頻繁，得先扛到一樓的投幣式洗衣店去，洗好烘好後再扛回來，說亞瑟完全沒做家事的確有錯誤指責的嫌疑。  
  
他樂於寵溺亞瑟，有誰能對著那雙笑成彎月的眼眸或是壞笑時露出的可愛虎牙說不？最好把這個男人寵成分不清楚哪件袍子該在什麼時候穿、找不到梳子放在哪一個抽屜裡，寵成沒有他就無法生活，連王后也無法取代他的地位；光著腳在城堡裡尋找男僕是亞瑟的孩子氣，而把永恆之王寵成生活白癡是梅林不為人知的獨佔欲，連他自己也直到多年以後才明白。  
  
但梅林仍覺得有些不甘心。  
  
「技術上來說，衣服是洗衣機洗的。」  
  
「技術上來說，培根和蛋是鍋子煎的，麵包是吐司機烤的，鷹嘴豆罐頭是開罐器開的，你只需要把它們放到正確的位置上。」  
  
亞瑟懶洋洋地回答，又往他嘴裡塞了一口鷹嘴豆。  
  
「您的觀察力相當敏銳，閣下。」  
  
梅林指了指金髮男子仍穿在身上的睡衣，天藍色的厚棉T上印了彼得潘動畫中的小仙子，來自雪倫的禮物。在租回電影並完整觀賞後，他們針對禮物的含意有相當分歧的看法：亞瑟認為彼得潘象徵他本人高超的劍術（砍下虎克船長的左手）、面對敵人的勇氣與性格中的真誠，但梅林則傾向送禮者明顯取的是關於長不大和遲鈍的意涵，對此他們依舊無法取得共識，雪倫表示她從來不解釋禮物。  
  
「至少下次自己換衣服如何？。」  
  
「當然，沒問題。」亞瑟露出一個不置可否的微笑，離開餐桌椅，將睡衣拉過頭頂，身上只剩一件寬鬆的灰色棉褲，將梅林困在他的手臂與桌椅之間。「但是我認為你對此相當享受。」  
  
早晨的太陽穿過窗玻璃照射進這一方不過幾坪大的斗室中，亞瑟的髮絲在陽光中如流金般閃耀，湛藍色的眼眸融進了星辰的碎屑，線條美麗的頸項、胸口與肩膀上散落了幾點瘀痕，梅林知道金髮男子的背後還有自己昨晚留下的抓痕，因為他身上也有相似的痕跡。  
  
「真是什麼都瞞不過你。」  
  
梅林湊上去吻了他的國王。  
  
  
  
時序來到二月，諾瓦克先生的雜貨店也不能免俗，在顯眼的貨架擺出粉紅色包裝的心型巧克力以及情人節賀卡，從包裝上累積的灰塵看來，梅林懷疑這一批商品每年都在相同的位置上，或許巧克力和蘇格蘭威士忌都是越陳越香。  
  
「你好，我想買這個巧克力。」  
  
梅林在雜貨店深處整理倉庫裡的貨架，外頭突然傳來顧客的聲音，等他將手擦乾淨走出來，才發現是一個七、八歲的男孩子站在櫃台前，一隻手捏著硬幣，另一隻手拿著他陳列在外面的愛心巧克力，孩子有一頭捲曲的紅褐色頭髮，和藍色的眼睛，稚嫩的小臉上掛著欣喜與一點點緊張。梅林看過他幾次，他們住在同一棟公寓中，孩子的母親是單親媽媽，總是工作到很晚才回家。諾瓦克先生在椅子上歪著頭睡著了，鼾聲甚至蓋過了收音機傳出的廣播。  
  
他蹲下來平視對方，溫和地說：「你要送人的嗎？」  
  
孩子點了點頭，「我要送給安妮，她說過很期待收到我送的禮物。」  
  
「這樣啊。」  
  
梅林接過硬幣，又看了一眼孩子手上既沒有製造日期又沒有保存期限的小點心，對於兒童的腸胃能接受的刺激不太有把握。  
  
「安妮喜歡花嗎？」  
  
「喜歡啊，但是我的零用錢不夠。」  
  
「如果你挑一張卡片送給安妮，我們會贈送一朵花喔。」梅林轉頭看了看仍在打瞌睡的諾瓦克先生，對著孩子眨眨眼：「要不要把巧克力換成賀卡呢？」  
  
孩子興奮地點點頭，立刻將心型巧克力放回架上，專心地挑了一張由各種深淺的粉紅色愛心氣球的賀卡，梅林將卡片放進紙袋中，趁孩子不注意時將雙手手掌闔起，眼中閃過金光，再次攤開手時掌心已多了一朵深粉色含苞待放的玫瑰花。他用緞帶簡單打了個蝴蝶結，並以膠帶將花固定在紙袋上，交給孩子。  
  
梅林看著孩子蹦蹦跳跳離開，正要轉身進店裡繼續整理貨架，卻被熟悉的聲音叫住。  
  
「店員先生，如果我買這張卡片，也會附贈一朵玫瑰嗎？」  
  
亞瑟站在雜貨店門口，單手插在牛仔褲口袋裡，從貨架上挑起一張白底畫有心電圖和愛心的賀卡，卡面上有花體字的「情人節快樂」。  
  
金髮男子再次奪走他的心跳。  
  
「你想要玫瑰嗎？」  
  
「是的，梅林，我還記得你送花給莫嘉娜，卻沒有送我。」  
  
「你很在意？」  
  
「當然。因為我是你的國王……以及你的戀人。」  
  
聽起來似乎相當義正嚴詞，但梅林得到了一個撇開頭的彆扭表情，他忍不住微笑。  
  
「提早下班？」  
  
通常雜貨店的工作五點就結束了，諾瓦克先生總趕著在天黑之前拉下店門，而聖安多尼之家的日班是早上八點半到下午六點，更不要提工作負擔太重，照服員們經常得自動加班才能做完，等亞瑟搭公車回到家往往已經超過八點。  
  
「蕾妮帶著一部分人去參加教會的春季旅遊了，要明天晚上才會回來。除了值班人員之外都能早點走，行政人員四點就不見人影。」  
  
「等我下班？」  
  
梅林看向牆上的老掛鐘，再過十五分鐘他就可以離開，此時諾瓦克先生悠悠醒來，打了個震天響的噴嚏，梅林遞給他一盒面紙。  
  
諾瓦克先生擤了鼻涕，一邊咕噥「好像感冒了」，他伸著懶腰，卻不小心拉扯到受傷的肌肉，痛得嘶牙裂嘴。他撐著拐杖，指揮梅林將放在外面的貨架搬進店裡，他要準備拉下店門了。  
  
「我去那邊等你。」亞瑟說。  
  
梅林點點頭，持續將擺了報紙與小零食的花車往店內推，他還得先把地板打掃乾淨才能離開，不過也不會讓亞瑟等太久，他們難得能早點吃晚餐，或許飯後可以去哪裡走走。只有他們兩個人，就像亞瑟只帶上他，在森林中，燒得旺盛的火堆旁，然而並不是安靜無聲的。夜晚的森林有自己的生命，有那些必須靜下心來才能聽見的耳語，風吹過樹葉的窸窣聲、無足生物滑過草地還有那些只在夜間啼叫的鳥類；梅林能聽見更多，精靈們有時以極美的旋律歌唱，他不像蓋亞斯懂得那麼多不同的語言，但魔法的力量讓他可以理解一些單詞，精靈們反覆唱著永恆之王、魔法師、龍與等待。  
  
他不曾告訴亞瑟夜晚的秘密，不能讓亞瑟知道他的魔法，現在他想將這些全部分享給他的戀人。  
  
突然，他聽見一聲尖叫，然後是諾瓦克先生帶著波蘭語的咒罵。  
  
像是晴朗的天空打起響雷，梅林的心臟猛然緊縮。  
  
亞瑟！  
  
他丟下手中的掃把和畚箕，以最快的速度往聲音的來源衝去，首先映入眼裡的是亞瑟身上大片鮮紅色的血跡，然後他才看清楚發生了什麼事；亞瑟半跪在地上，左手壓著血流不止的腰側，以膝蓋壓制某個人的背部，那人趴俯在地上，手臂被亞瑟扭到背後，諾瓦克先生幫忙按著那人的腿，不遠處掉了一把染血的刀。梅林聽見的尖叫聲來自於一個路過的年輕女性，她被嚇得不能動彈，包包掉在地上，東西灑了一地。  
  
「快報警！」  
  
梅林對著那個女性大吼，對方才像回過神般撿起地上的手機撥通。  
  
他衝過去攙扶亞瑟，讓他能將大部分的重量靠在他身上，梅林將手掌覆上亞瑟的腰側，溫熱的血液溽濕了他的指間，鮮紅色的液體依舊不停從傷處溢出，亞瑟的臉色發白，豆大的汗珠從額上滾落。  
  
「撐著點，亞瑟。我會讓你好起來的。」  
  
梅林咬著牙讓聲音聽起來不像在顫抖，恐懼淹沒了他，他能感覺到自己渾身發涼，一千五百年來他吸收了大量的知識，想知道他能做些什麼，讓他的國王回到他身邊，此刻腦中眾多魔咒亂成一團，彷彿一間太過巨大的圖書館，其中道路崎嶇且繁雜，他竟然找不出一句正確的咒語。  
  
但亞瑟對他搖了搖頭，嘴唇蠕動，似乎想對他說什麼，他靠過去，「不許在這裡使用魔法，太多人了，梅林，這是命令。」  
  
不，他不會再眼睜睜看著亞瑟在他面前死去！  
  
「你知道我付出了多少嗎？三十年！我在聖安多尼之家服務了三十年的時間！」  
  
被壓在地上的那人側頭投來毒辣的眼光，梅林這才發現他是聖安多尼之家的主任。他記得昨天在報紙的一小角看見法院宣判的消息，主任被判有罪，但仍可再上訴。梅林和主任的接觸並不多，但記得是個斯文的中年男子，符合一般人對中產階級男性的印象，和現在這個趴在地上，披頭散髮、鬍渣長滿了整張臉、眼神瘋狂的人不同。  
  
主任的聲音嘶啞：「想讓孩子上好的學校有什麼不對？我傷害任何人了嗎？光憑我的薪水根本不夠讓她們上好大學！」  
  
梅林沒有心情聽他在喊什麼，已經有人接手壓制主任，但他不敢隨意移動亞瑟，以免傷口裂得更大。他們身邊圍起了一圈人牆，救護車和警察卻遲遲不來，這裡本來就是個誰也不想靠近的社區，對警方來說搶劫或鬥毆不過是常見的事；眼看著亞瑟就要失去意識，鮮血染紅了他的半身。  
  
「我不許你離開我。」他在亞瑟耳邊低聲說。  
  
是命運也好，不是命運也好，他難道不是為了懷裡這個人才踽踽獨行至今嗎？  
  
梅林閉上眼睛，踏進腦中巨大的圖書館，他知道道路在哪裡，只需要看見它。魔法從他的指尖湧出，就像金色的藤蔓，從亞瑟的皮膚潛入，穿過肌肉，找到破裂的血管，堵住，將裂口縫上，修補被破壞的肌肉細胞，將它們一一復原，這個過程異常疼痛，但他相信他的國王足夠勇敢，就像一柄守護阿爾比恩的劍。  
  
他是梅林，史上最偉大也是最後的魔法師，除了龍之外，沒有任何的魔法比他更古老；他是天空、大地與海洋之子，自然的力量在他手中，足夠他拯救一個人的生命。  
  
只要拯救這個人就足已。  
  
遇見亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，是他的命運，他注定陪伴在永恆之王身邊，協助建立起一個仁慈的國度，他的魔法有了意義；再一次相遇，奧德里奇‧普林斯是他的曙光，將他從幽暗的深處拉起，陽光逐漸照亮他的生命。  
  
  
  
  
尾聲  
  
雪倫踏進舊公寓的小套房中，手上拎著一盒探病用的點心，是廣受歡迎的法式蝴蝶酥，她環視一圈，很訝異奧德里奇的房間竟然乾淨整齊，和想像中單身男子的住處大不相同。早上她在聖安多尼之家接到電話時簡直不敢置信，沒有人注意到主任溜進中心裡抄下奧德里奇的住址，並埋伏刺傷了他。他們對人性太過沒有戒心，甚至連辦公室的門鎖密碼都沒有換。  
  
她知道奧德里奇需要休息，或許不適合被打擾，但當事人早早就出院，回家休養，似乎沒有想像中嚴重。為她開門的是個瘦高的黑髮青年，雪倫很確定自己沒有見過他，卻莫名覺得在哪裡見過。  
  
青年為她搬了椅子放在床邊，雪倫從善如流坐下。  
  
「警察到中心來問話了，」她看著半躺在床上的奧德里奇，看起來是有些大失血後的蒼白和虛弱，但精神還不錯，「他們說不敢相信你流了那麼多血，傷口卻很淺。」  
  
「大概是因為我有守護天使。」  
  
雪倫打了個冷顫。  
  
「真不敢相信你會說出這麼浪漫的話。」  
  
她聽見黑髮青年噗哧一聲笑了出來，然後走到小廚房去泡茶。雪倫靠近奧德里奇，藉著水燒開的尖銳警示聲掩蓋自己說話的音量。  
  
「我以為你和梅林在一起？」  
  
奧德里奇露出猶豫的表情，皺著眉頭，眼神越過她看向她身後的某處。  
  
黑髮青年端著兩杯茶站在她背後，輕輕點了頭。  
  
「他就是梅林。」  
  
雪倫一開始以為這是個無聊的玩笑，但奧德里奇和青年的表情都很認真。  
  
噢，好吧，這感覺是個很長的故事。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 篇名是怎麼決定的？  
亞梅對我來說是互相救贖的CP，在原劇中，當亞瑟迷惘的時候梅林總是鼓勵他、陪他找出一個方向，並使出基哈拉的洗腦大法，持續灌輸「亞瑟，你是永恆之王，我相信你的命運」諸如此類的概念，讓亞瑟面對各種眾叛親離依然能堅定往他的理想走去。而對梅林來說，即使他覺得自己除了魔法之外一無是處，他並不懂為何自己與眾不同，直到遇見亞瑟，他才找到定位；即使亞瑟不知道他會魔法，對梅林的珍視也沒有因此少於對騎士團的其他人，在不傲嬌的日子裡也會各種花式告白「你非常勇敢」、「我不能失去你」。  
所以對我來說，就算物換星移，一千五百年後的他們依然將彼此從最黑暗的地方拉出來，是彼此的曙光。
> 
> 2\. 為什麼梅林是街友？亞瑟是照服員？  
在原劇的最後，梅林出現的樣子明顯就是個街友：身上背著大包包裝了所有家當，戴著褪色的毛帽和穿舊大衣。或許是為了表達失去亞瑟的梅林也失去歸宿，無家可歸，或是梅林在失去亞瑟之後，置身於現代社會之外，也拋棄了與人的接觸。不論如何，我很喜歡這個設定，所以將它保留下來。那麼，重生之後的亞瑟要如何在這個世界裡與梅林有交集？並拉梅林一把？社會福利機構的照服員就是個好主意。而且照服員的門檻不高，經過短期訓練之後也能領到執照在收容中心工作，對於古人亞瑟來說是個可以上手的職業，也符合亞瑟總是在乎、關心別人的性格特質。
> 
> 3\. 為什麼要讓他們失憶？  
因為這兩個人是呆頭鵝，不這樣做他們會繼續在現代擦身而過當好朋友。梅林對亞瑟的感情昇華得太高，不能說完全沒有嫉妒或佔有慾，但看看他是多努力在搓合亞瑟和關妮薇爾？ 多麼讓人想叫他別那麼努力了！ 梅林已經習慣把自己放在一邊，他全部的思緒都以亞瑟為圓心轉，壓抑自己的想法和欲望。在被刪減的片段中，亞瑟將母親的紋章給了梅林，可以理解為何要刪除，不刪就沒某人什麼事了。亞瑟身為一個國王，卻事事離不開他的男僕，找不到人的時候寧願在城堡裡光腳亂跑(這段同樣被刪)、把母親的遺物給對方、為對方付出生命，明明認為自己活不了了，也選擇和梅林走那段去阿瓦隆的路，而不是回去卡美落，最後竟然只說了謝謝......
> 
> 失憶提供給他們重新檢視對方的機會，把那些責任啊身分啊關妮薇爾啊全部剝掉之後，剩下的就是真實的感情。
> 
> 4\. 為什麼梅林比亞瑟更快找回記憶？  
因為他一直被用正確的名字稱呼著。梅林意識層面忘記自己是誰、忘記亞瑟，但潛意識中他始終記得，他的魔法也還記得，所以當亞瑟每一次用正確的名字呼喚他，就把梅林帶回來一點點。可是亞瑟沒有那麼好的待遇，他被聖安多尼之家的人叫做奧德里奇，這不是他真正的名字，理所當然無法牽引出他真正的記憶，即使他與梅林相遇後陸陸續續想起一些片段，可是並沒有真實感，直到他真正想起來為止。  
這邊有個區別，梅林想起某些碎片都是因為語言，而亞瑟是因為動作。這個設定反映了他們擅長的事物，梅林是魔法，多數的魔法都需要語言來驅動；亞瑟是劍術，對他來說更重要的是那些身體記下來的東西，雖然說不出來，可是就在那裏。
> 
> 5\. 出場的原創角色裡有原作人物的轉世嗎？  
裏設定中，有。其實蠻明顯的，雪倫：莫嘉娜、查德：高文、布朗先生：烏瑟、蕾妮：關妮薇爾、賣場經理：蓋亞斯、主任：阿古溫，以及莫瑞：莫德雷德。但就像亞瑟在文裡面說的，他們已經不是舊的、認識的那些人了，是另一個完全不同的個體，有新的人生，如果將他們視為過去的人，不過是在尋求熟悉感。  
他們或許會與亞梅兩個人的生命在某些點交錯，只是不會再依循相同的軌跡。正因如此，梅林改變了對待莫德雷德的態度，不再敵視或防備，而是給予機會，將莫德雷德與亞瑟的宿命轉了個方向。
> 
> 6\. 為什麼非得離開聖安多尼之家不可？  
這樣梅林不就無法恢復年輕了嗎？(笑)  
而且我本人極度厭惡不遵守倫理的狀況，所有故事裡跟個案交往的心理師都該被吊銷執照！倫理的存在是為了謀求個案最大的福祉，避免在不對等的雙重關係中受傷。人並不是理性的生物，我們會因為喜歡某個人給他多一點好處，會因為討厭某個人而盡可能避開他，但這種行為在專業工作當中是不行的，當心理師/社工師/照服員因為自己的好惡而對個案有差別對待，就已經漠視了這個工作的本質。當然人都有好惡，倫理和法律只是保障最基礎的部份。
> 
> 7\. 為什麼亞瑟這個時候重生？  
因為英國要脫歐了(並不是  
被亞瑟發現的梅林處在崩潰邊緣，他差一點點就要醒不過來，自我放棄。根據巴利諾在水晶洞裡說的話，梅林是天空大地和海洋之子，他的魔力與自然環境息息相關，在這個故事裡也沿用了這個設定。所以說，大魔法師梅林崩潰了會對自然環境產生什麼影響，是否也會讓自然規律崩毀？山無陵，江水為竭，冬雷震震，夏雨雪(欸。這難道還不算英國的危機嗎？根本是全世界的危機！  
感謝亞瑟，讓世界免於毀滅。
> 
> 8\. 為何尾聲換成了雪倫視角？  
因為本來沒有尾聲。  
亞瑟和梅林視角交錯之下故事已經很完整，該收的線也收了，往後寫其實有點畫蛇添足，但我不想明明寫了HE還收到刀片，所以用旁觀者的雪倫來進行延伸，讓故事有一種未完的餘韻。  
沒讓雪倫的女朋友出場我很遺憾嗚嗚，可是實在塞不進去，還有雪倫本來打算譴責奧德里奇腳踏兩條船的。
> 
> 9\. 梅林最後在眾人面前使用魔法，沒問題嗎？會不會被NASA抓去做研究？  
沒問題的，他施放了大型遺忘咒。請各位記得戴上墨鏡以免被波及。  
等等這crossover了吧
> 
> 如果大家還有想知道的祕辛，也歡迎提出唷！


End file.
